Unmasked
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Okay before I begin, I have to say this first, Dark Desires, Archangel, 333, Fear of Sight, and Lust for Blood are going under a small hiatus, basically all my incomplete stories, for which I am too distracted to post more chapters for those stories. I do apologize. I have too many other ideas in my head to be posting chapters for those stories. Again, I apologize. Anyway, this is the sequel to Masquerade, since you guys loved that story so much, I went ahead and decided to post the first chapter.

I would like to clear something first, this story starts two months prior to Masquerade, but I won't skip ahead, you will read what has happened after the scene at The Dot. Anyway, I don't want to keep you from reading on, here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as Masquerade!

This story is rated T... for now. I might change it later; I don't want things to happen just yet! This story is going to be as fluffy as Masquerade, and I would love to keep it that way, but I wouldn't mind writing a scene where Eli and Clare do go all the way, seeing as it would be so adorable and such. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Introduction - Two Months, four days ago

"Are you going to be okay?"

_Eli glanced up with his puffy red eyes, and he nodded slowly. Clare smiled and she reached up and touched his face and brushed her thumb back and forth over his cheek. She whispered, _"I want to be with you Eli... but we can't jump into a relationship... not just yet. We need to give ourselves some time."_ Eli nodded and Clare's hand dropped from his face, placing it next to her side. Eli reached down and he took her hand in his._

"I understand Clare… I'll wait for you…. okay? I want us to both be happy."_ Eli said in a soft whisper. Clare couldn't help the smile that curled her lips up. Eli cupped her face and he leaned down, placing his lips over hers in a small gentle kiss. Eli pulled away and he stepped back away from the steps of her house. Clare watched him leave; he climbed into Morty and turned the ignition on. Eli turned to her and she smiled at him, waving pathetically as he drove off._

_Clare walked into her house and was greeted by her mother._

"Oh, Clare... you're back so soon from your date— Clare what's wrong?"_ Helen asked as Clare broken down into an uncontrollable series of sobs. Helen walked to Clare and wrapped her arms around her crying daughter. Clare whimpered, _"K-KC was cheating on me with Julia… Eli's girlfriend."_ Clare had thought that she was over this fact, but clearly she wasn't. Helen gasped and said, _"Oh, sweetheart I'm so sorry."_ She led Clare to the couch and they both sat down. Clare wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed heavily in her shoulder, she choked on her sobs, and her crying became heavy and loud, having her father to come out of the room next door._

"What's wrong Clare-bear?"_ He asked, taking a seat next to her._

_Clare only responded with a sob. Helen whispered, _"KC cheated on her with Eli's girlfriend."_ Clare buried her head in her hands and shook, Helen and Randal comforted her, by holding her and rubbing her back._

.

.

_Eli parked in the driveway of his house. He sat in Morty and looked in the review mirror, puffy bloodshot green eyes stared back and he sighed heavily. Eli pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of Morty. He walked slowly to the front door, and opened it, stepping inside. Eli shut the door behind him and walked straight to his room, not bothering to look back when his mother called out to him._

_Eli entered his room and glanced around._

_His eyes shot to a certain picture on his dresser. Eli walked to it, and grabbed the black frame. His vision became blurry and he growled, throwing the picture across his room and it shattered against the wall. Eli was so pissed off, that he started to trash his room, throwing anything that reminds him of Julia everywhere._

_Glass broke, papers were ripped in half, and CD cases cracked. Eli sat down on the floor next to his bed and he brought his legs up to his chest, burying his head within his knees. He cried silently, not realizing or paying the slightest attention that his mother walked in. She looked around his room, and frowned, then looked down at him._

"Eli, what's wrong?"

_Eli looked up and then averted his gaze down to the floor. He whispered, "_Go away… I want to be alone."_ Cece frowned and she sat down on the floor next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, _"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"It's not a big deal mom, leave me alone."_ Eli retorted._

"It's clearly a big deal, seeing as you trashed your room."_ She responded. _

_Eli sighed heavily._

"Julia cheated on me with KC."_ He said softly and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. Cece said, _"I told you, you should've dumped her ass a long time ago. All she was doing was hurting you."_ Eli tilted his head back, leaning it against the mattress of his bed. He sighed in frustration._

"I know mom, but… I mean… some people do change and sh-she promised me that she wouldn't cheat on me again…"_ A small tear streamed down his cheek and Cece reached over and brushed it away. She said, "_Just think of it this way babe, you're finally free of her lies. You have other people who love you so much, and she's not worth your tears."_ Eli glanced over at her and she smiled at him._

"Now, does this mean you and little Clare-bear are getting together?"_ Eli laughed softly at her sudden change in subject._

"Clare wants to wait… before we jump into a relationship. And I want to wait for her, because I know she's just as…as devastated as I am about this…"_ Eli said. Cece nodded, understanding completely. She said, _"Well I just came to tell you that your father and I are going out tonight. We left some money on the table for you. You can invite some friends over if you want."

"What friends…"_ Eli muttered._

"Eli, you have Clare and… oh wait… well you can invite Clare over if you want."_ Cece got up and she headed to the door. She turned to glance at him and said, _"You shouldn't let this get to you Elijah."_ Cece walked out of his room and he pressed his lips to a line._

.

.

_Clare sighed heavily and she lay back on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, as her tears streamed down the corners of her eyes, and into her hair. She looked up at her phone when it started to vibrate quickly on her dresser. Clare sniffled and she got up, and walked to her phone, grabbing it from the dresser. Clare smiled softly._

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey Eli, what's up? Are you okay?"_ Clare asked quickly._

"I'm fine… I was just wondering if you wanted to… um hang out today, like come over and watch a movie."_ Eli said softly. He waited for Clare to answer._

"S-sure. Do you want me to bring something?"

"No, I have everything we need. I'll come pick you up."_ Eli said._

"Okay. See you in a little bit." _Clare closed her phone as did Eli. She placed her phone on the dresser and walked to her closet, finding something to wear. She really didn't want to wear the same clothes as their supposed double date, so she grabbed a blue t-shirt and a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans. She slipped them on and ran a brush through her hair._

_Clare slipped on a pair of white ballet flats and tied the baby blue laces up; she bounced downstairs and sat on the couch, and waited for Eli to arrive at her house._

"Where are you off to?"_ Helen asked as she walked out of the kitchen, wearing a white apron and holding a bowl in her hands._

"Um, Eli invited me over; we're going to watch a movie."

"Oh okay."_ Helen said and she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Clare tapped her fingers on her knee and the doorbell rang moments after. She got up and walked to the front door. Eli smiled at her and she smiled in return. Clare walked out the front door, and closed the door behind her as she followed Eli to his car, which he opened the door for her._

_Clare climbed in and watched him walk around and climb into the driver's side._

"We're going to stop by the store; I have to get us something to eat."_ Eli said._

"Okay."_ Clare responded. Eli drove away from her house and headed to the nearest store. Clare twiddled her fingers together and glanced over at Eli, who was concentrating on the road. Eli felt her looking at him and he flashed a small smirk. Clare smiled in return and her smile grew when Eli took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers together. _

_Clare sighed and looked out the window. The smile on her face never faded. Eli brought her hand up to his lips, and he kissed it._

"Eli."_ Clare stated._

"Yes?"_ He asked._

"I'm so glad we decided to wait."

"Me too Clare."

.

.

Chapter 1 - Your True Colors

"You won't guess who called me last night."

"Who?"

"…KC." Clare stated; her blue eyes looked over at Eli. His face dropped and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. Clare said, "Don't worry, I didn't answer the phone, I don't think he's catching the hint that I refuse to talk to him, after I told him multiple times to stop calling me." She climbed out of the hearse and Eli followed. The doors slammed shut and Eli walked to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"So block his number." Eli suggested.

"I was thinking about doing that." Clare said, her arm moved around his waist and they walked towards the school, walking up the steps and in through the double doors. Clare and Eli were so caught up in their flirtatious conversation, they ended up crashing into a body, and all three lost their balance somehow and landed on the floor; books and loose paper surrounded them.

"Damn, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Clare helped the boy pick up his binders and papers. She got up and helped Eli up, then the other person. She eyed him up and down. Clare shook her head and asked, "Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before." He smiled sheepishly at her and said, "Yeah… my brother and I just transferred here. I'm Adam." He held his hand out and Clare gladly took it.

"I'm Clare, and this is Eli." She smiled. Adam looked over at Eli and he smirked. Adam said, "I'm um kind of lost, do you guys know where the art room is?" Clare grabbed Adam's schedule and said, "Yeah… it's at the end of this hallway, I'm heading in that direction now, I'll take you there." Adam nodded and Clare turned to Eli, kissing his cheek. He watched Adam and Clare leave and walked to his locker.

Once he arrived, he twisted the combination in and grabbed his Biology book. He closed his locker and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey Eli."

"What do you want Julia." Eli asked. He turned around and started to head to class. Julia said, "Can we talk… please."

"No." Eli muttered. She ran out in front of him and said, "Eli please… just hear me out."

Eli walked around her and was about to enter his class, only to have Julia reach out and grab his wrist. Eli turned around to face her, and she said, "I feel horrible for what I've done to you."

"You should, now leave me alone. I'm not willing to listen to your stupid rant." Eli yanked his wrist from her grasp and walked into the classroom, and sat down in the back. Julia sighed heavily and she clenched her black trip skirt. She turned around and walked to her locker, standing next to it was KC. Julia hugged him as he leaned down to kiss her temple. KC asked, "What took you so long?"

Julia glanced up at him and muttered, "Nothing." She grabbed her math book, and closed her locker. KC walked her to class and kissed her chastely before he walked to the gym. KC was caught up in his thoughts that he crashed into someone much shorter than him.

"Oh… sorry."

"Clare, wait!" KC called out to her as she blazed around him, almost sprinting to class. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"What do you want KC?" Clare asked, her tone was clearly annoyed.

"You won't return my calls."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Clare asked sarcastically. She yanked her arm from his and headed to her class. KC sighed and he turned around, walking towards the gym.

"Ha, is Clare still ignoring you?" Owen asked as KC walked by him.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't blame her; you cheated on her with her best friend." Owen stated as he removed his t-shirt, only to replace it with a worn out, white sleeveless t-shirt. KC muttered, "I don't like to think about it. So shut up." Owen shrugged his shoulders. He said, "Just let her go man, you lost her, it's clearly your fault. Why try and talk to someone who wants nothing to do with you." KC glanced over at him and then started to change.

He said, "I'm going to get her to talk to me… you just watch. I am sorry for what I did, and I'm going to prove that to her."

"Whatever you say man." Owen placed a hand on KC's shoulder.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

So, was it a good start? I think it was! I know that the first chapter was vaguely short, but the next one will be longer, seeing as you know if I didn't have the introduction in there, it would've been severly short, bu anyway, ehh, just so you know, there WILL be Drama, like lots of Drama, but there will be enough Eclare fluffyness. I had to add Adam in here because it will just be more fun with him in this story! So anyway, I enjoy reading your reviews, so why don't you be awesome, and leave me some!

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Wow, over thirty reviews for the first chapter! I'm so glad you guys liked this story as much as Masquerade! All your reviews clearly made my night and my morning :) I would just like to answer to a few, No, I haven't forgotten about Alli, she will be showing up, but this will be later on in the story. And I'm not quite sure how many chapters this story will have. I do know that it will be longer than Masquerade, possibly ten chapters plus.

Once again, thank you for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them! Oh and thanks to clareandeliforever, she recommended a song for me to listen, and she was clearly right about it. It goes really well with this story so, if you want to listen to it, here's the title Good to You, by Mariana's Trench, the band is fucking amazing! I love this band to death, and I'm trying to figure out how I've never come across this song -_-...

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Let Go

The bell rung, signaling students that first period is over. Clare walked to her locker and twisted the combination into the lock; she smiled when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Clare turned around and looked up into the greenest eyes that always seemed to light up her day.

"How are you doing?" Clare asked. Eli shrugged his shoulders. He responded, "I've been better. I really don't want to be here right now." Clare rolled her eyes, and turned back around, grabbing her history book. She closed her locker and faced Eli. She leaned back against the lockers and he cupped her face. Clare leaned her head against his touch and Eli leaned down and kissed her lips. Clare smiled and he pulled back.

"Walk me to class?" Clare asked. Eli nodded and she interlaced their fingers together and Eli walked her to class. Clare frowned when she watched Julia walk into the history class. Eli kissed her lips and watched as Clare walked into the classroom. Clare walked across the classroom, sitting far away from Julia like she has been doing for the past two months. Clare placed her binder on her desk and smiled at the picture of her and Eli on the front cover of her clear binder. Clare flipped it open and started copying the notes that Mr. Purino started writing on the board.

Once she had finally caught up to him, she placed her pen down on her paper, and waited patiently for Mr. Purino to write more notes. Clare leaned her head on her hand and glanced towards the other side of the room. Her blue eyes clashed with brown eyes and Clare swallowed hard and she turned away. Julia glared at Clare and reached into her pocket, pulling her phone out.

She quickly sent someone a text and closed her phone, placing it on the corner of her desk.

Clare blinked a few times, when her phone started to buzz in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and read the text she received.

_It's rude to stare Clare  
Julia_

Clare arched and eyebrow and her mouth open a little. She closed her phone and turned her body to the side, glaring at Julia, mocking her. Julia noticed this and Clare arched an eyebrow at her, testing her. Julia rolled her eyes and she averted her brown eyes to the front of the classroom. Clare turned her body to face the front and she picked up her pen and copied down the rest of the notes Mr. Purino had finished writing. The classroom was quiet, with some occasional fake coughs, sneezing, and the sound of gum being popped.

"Okay class, today we will be reviewing for the test tomorrow. Turn your books to chapter 13 and begin reading it. Then answer the review questions at the end of the chapter. I want your answers on my desk before the bell rings, whether you're done or not." Mr. Purino announced. Clare tried her hardest not to sigh obnoxiously as she flipped open her text book to the chapter.

Clare grabbed her phone and opened it when it started buzzy on her desk.

_I miss you, can't wait to hang out today  
Eli_

Clare smiled and quickly text him back. With the occasional cute texts Eli sent Clare and the reading from her text book, the time flew by quicker than expected. Clare gathered her things and walked out the classroom quickly. She walked to her locker and found Eli standing there, talking to their newest friend Adam. Clare smiled at him and kissed his cheek once she reached him. Eli said, "Adam was just talking to me about his comic book collection, I think we're going to get along just fine." Clare smiled.

"That's good, now can you move. I have to get my science book." Eli moved to the other side of Clare, and she twisted the combination to the lock and pulled it off her locker. She opened it and quickly grabbed her book.

"Clare, you're going to Mr. Betenkamp's class?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh good, that's my next class." Adam sighed in relief. Clare laughed and she said, "Well let's go ahead and go." Clare grasped Eli's hand and the three walked to their class. Eli kissed Clare on the lips, then her forehead and she smiled, turned around, and walked with Adam inside the classroom.

"Adam," Clare started as she sat down next to her science partner at the tables, "this is Wesley. Wesley this is our newest addition to Degrassi, Adam."

Wesley pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Nice to meet you Adam." He said. Adam smiled softly at him and he and Clare took a seat next to Wesley.

"Where did you transfer from?" Wesley asked Adam.

"Pennsylvania." Adam responded.

"Oh, that's cool." Wesley said. Adam nodded. Clare felt like she was in the way of the conversation so she moved back a little. Wesley said, "So Clare, how are you and Mr. Eli? Is everything going down the peaches and cream road?" Clare blushed and she nodded, bringing her thumb to her lips to bite her nail. Wesley laughed and before they could continue their conversation, Mr. Betenkamp had walked in.

.

.

Eli sat leaning his head against his hand, bored in class as always. He sighed, and reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out. He checked any missed texts, which he did have some, most of them from Julia and KC. Some saying, "we have to talk" while other said, "We should hang out again, I miss it, you and Clare." Eli smirked, and rolled his eyes. To think that his old friends would have the nerve to say they miss him and Clare, when they're the ones that clearly hurt them.

Coach Armstrong started to pass out study guides for the test coming up the day after tomorrow. Eli grabbed the pale yellow paper, and gazed through the problems.

"Pfft, easy as pie man." Eli muttered.

He picked up his pencil and started to do the problems. Eli sighed in frustration when his phone interrupted his "math" moment. Eli opened his phone.

_Eli, I know you hate me, but we have to talk. I feel horrible for what I've done. I wish you can see how sorry I am.  
Julia_

Eli chewed on his bottom lip, and quickly responded to the text; _Yeah, I see how sorry you are, sorry for trying. Julia just cut the shit; I don't give a shit about you anymore. After what you've done to me, there is no way in fucking hell that I would ever forgive you, so stop embarrassing yourself. Eli._

Eli closed his phone and continued to finish the problems. Soon enough he was done. Eli looked up at the clock, and realized he only had just a few minutes of class left, twenty. Eli leaned back in his chair and rolled his skull ring around his finger. He bit down the inside of his cheeks and tapped his foot on the floor. Twenty minutes was taking longer than he wanted, and frankly he was getting a little bit frustrated. Let's just say Eli was a little too excited that next period is the period where he and Clare have study hall together, and he's wanted to actually KISS her since this morning.

The clock ticked, Eli watched the hands move slowly. He swallowed hard and laid his head down on the desk. Before he knew it, the bell finally rung, and he gathered his things, and walked out of the classroom.

"Did you understand the assignment?" Eli heard Clare's voice as he waited for her to exit the classroom.

"Not really. I'll call you and ask for help tonight okay?" Adam asked as Clare nodded. He walked around her and headed down the hallway.

Clare glanced up at Eli and wrapped her arms around his waist. She asked cutely, "Did you miss me?" Eli narrowed his eyes at her and flashed a lopsided smirk.

"More than you know." He whispered.

Clare smiled and they interlaced their fingers and walked to the lockers, only to throw their unneeded books inside, seeing as they were going into the study hall. Clare took a seat next to Eli at one of the empty tables. He pulled her too him, wrapping his arms around her waist; her back faced his chest. Eli rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "What do you want to do today?" Clare placed her hands over his and said, "We can… go watch a movie."

"Movie as in… a chick flick?" Eli joked.

"We don't have to watch a chick flick. I do watch other kinds of movies Elijah." Clare laughed. Eli laughed in return and said, "Yeah, but you always cover your eyes in horror films. I say we watch a comedy."

"Okay, what movie is out that's a comedy?"

"I don't even know."

"Okay, we can watch that vampire movie you've wanted to watch, uhh… Let Me In if you want." Clare turned around to face him and Eli smiled softly. He asked, "Are you sure?" Clare nodded and Eli leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Clare turned back around and she leaned back against Eli's chest, his arms moved around her waist and his head fell on her shoulder again. Eli grazed his lips against her neck and he smirked, feeling her shudder. Clare whispered, "Eli not here." Eli pouted and muttered an 'okay'. He tightened his hold around her, keeping her warm against his chest. Eli sighed heavily when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Clare moved away from him and turned around to face him.

She curiously watched Eli text someone, and she asked, "Who is it?"

"Julia."

"…why are you texting her?" Clare asked, trying not to sound like a jealous prude. Eli glanced up and her and said, "I'm trying to get her to stop texting me." Clare blinked a few times and said, "Well… just block her number." She smirked and Eli blinked a few times, wondering why he didn't think of that before. He mentally slapped himself. Clare took Eli's phone from his hands and placed it on the table. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her.

Clare kissed his lips and Eli grabbed her waist, and pulled her closer to him, almost positioning her in his lap. Eli licked her bottom lip, before he sucked greedily on it, demanding entry into her mouth. Clare parted her lips, and whimpered when Eli thrust his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was long, and almost frantic, because Eli was just too anxious.

He grabbed the back of her head and crushed their lips harder against each other's, causing Clare to moan in her throat.

"Eli, we have to stop." Clare said between the kiss. Eli pulled away and breathed heavily. He kissed her chastely, just once, and pulled away from her. Clare interlaced their fingers together, and they started a conversation, mostly about what Clare should wear tonight. Eli suggested she wear one of her floral dresses, the one that he loved so much, along with her sea foam green cardigan. Clare knew all too well what Eli was going to wear, so she didn't bother in suggesting something for him.

Their conversation was cut short the second the bell rung. Eli frowned and got up, gathering his things, as well as Clare. They walked to their lockers, and Clare frowned, finding KC standing at her locker, leaning against it. She grabbed Eli's hand and felt him clench hers, Clare whispered, "Eli no fights." Eli nodded and once they reached the lockers, Clare asked, "What do you want KC."

"I was going to ask how you were, seeing as you don't want to talk to me—

"Exactly KC, I don't want to talk to you… so save yourself some time, and just leave me alone." Clare interrupted him. She literally pushed him away from her locker, and Eli stood next to her, glaring at KC, trying to get him to leave, unfortunately he didn't budge. Clare grabbed her books and shut her locker, then Eli did the same, shoving KC away from his locker. KC stumbled back and growled. He turned tail and walked to his locker.

Julia stood, waiting for him.

"Why do you look like you're about to beat the ever living shit out of someone?" She asked. Julia moved away from KC's locker, and watched him throw his books inside. She held his hand and he looked down at her. Julia smiled softly, and he muttered, "I'm fine. I just… let's just go to lunch." Julia nodded and she walked with KC to the picnic table they normally sit at. KC and Julia sat in silence. She reached up and brushed his bangs from his face and said, "We should hang out today."

KC chewed on the inside of his bottom and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, what do you want to do?" Julia thought about it and said, "Well that movie I've wanted to see is still playing."

"Which one?" KC asked.

"Let Me In."

KC frowned, he wasn't very fond of vampire movies, but if Julia wanted to see it, he would see it as well.

"Okay. I'll pick you up around five-ish?" KC asked. Julia nodded and she squealed in excitement as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. KC wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled softly.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Oh, you know what's going to happen next right? If you want it, leave me a review! I'm going to try and update daily for this story. Depending on what mood I'm in, I MIGHT post tonight. But anyway, leave me a review, and tell me what you think!

Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I really loved to read them, they made my day :) Well, here is chapter three like you wanted. I do apologize for it because it probably sucked… I haven't been in the greatest mood lately, and I think I took it out on this chapter… -small sigh- Anyway, read, reviews, and enjoy! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Not Good Enough for Truth or Cliché

"Open wide."

"Oh come on Clare."

"Come on Eli, just once." Clare whined. Eli sighed, rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth. Clare smiled wide and she placed the plastic white spoon in Eli's mouth and he closed his lips around it; Clare pulled the spoon out and Eli swallowed the strawberry yogurt. Clare licked her lips and she did it again. Eli narrowed his eyes at her. He stated, "You said once." Clare pouted and Eli sighed again. He opened his mouth and Clare fed him the yogurt.

She reached up and wiped the small amount that dribbled down his chin with her finger. Eli grabbed her finger and sucked the yogurt off, watching her adorable face turn pink. Eli smirked and Clare put the small yogurt cup on the picnic table. She leaned her body against the table and said, "So what time are we going to the Mall?" Eli took a sip of his chocolate milk and said, "What time do you want to leave?"

"Well, I say we go early to hang out for a little bit, and then you know… we can see a late showing."

"Are you sure your parents will late you stay out that long?"

"Why wouldn't they?' Clare asked, cocking her head to the side, curiously. Eli glanced up at her and took her hands in his. He said, "Well, you know I don't want your parents getting angry with me for keeping you out so late."

"Well, I guess we'll have to ask this time then." Clare smiled. Eli flashed a genuine smile, a smile that Clare only gets to see, and he leaned forward and kissed her chastely.

They pulled away.

"Are these seats taken?" Clare and Eli looked up to a slightly blushing Adam. Clare said, "Of course not, take a seat." Adam smiled and sat down in front of them. He said, "Thanks. All the other seats are 'taken'." Clare laughed a little nervously and Eli wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Adam awkwardly glanced at the two love-birds giggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Adam cleared his throat and the two broke away from their little moment.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

"It's okay; I sort of expected it to happen." Adam shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"You sort of expected it?" Eli questioned.

"Yeah, this 'odd couple' warned me not to sit next to you guys, something about you guys flirting out in the open." Adam took a sip of his drink and Eli and Clare glanced at each other the n Clare asked, "Who told you this?" Adam pointed to the left and Clare and Eli looked. They frowned.

"Of course they would say that." Eli muttered. Clare nodded in agreement.

.

.

"I think that weird kid told Clare and Eli what we said." Julia said as she pushed her tray away from her. KC blinked a few times and asked, "Why do you say that?" Julia laughed a little and stated, "Well they kind of just glanced over here, and gave us the rudest look ever." KC turned around and looked back at Clare and Eli, who were too busy talking to Adam. KC turned back to face Julia and asked, "Does it really matter?"

Julia shrugged.

"Let's go inside. I'm done eating."

KC got up and he followed Julia inside the school; he glanced back at Clare and frowned, watching her kiss Eli. He turned around and walked through the doors. KC and Julia sat down against the lockers and she leaned her head on his shoulder, reaching down to lace her fingers with his. She said, "I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah." KC muttered.

Julia kissed his cheek, then reached up and turned his face to hers. She kissed him hard, and KC slightly flinched, but soon kissed her back. Julia smiled in the kiss and KC pulled away before it went "too far" Julia frowned and she leaned to him, KC pulled back. She asked, "What the hell is up with you?" KC shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "I don't want to get caught with PDA again." Julia's eyebrow arched.

"Jeez, it never stopped you before." She crossed her arms across her chest and muttered something incoherent under her breath. KC rolled his eyes and he leaned over, cupped her face, and crushed his lips over hers. Julia whimpered and soon kissed him back. KC pulled away and Julia smiled.

.

.

"The last class of the day… this class needs to hurry up." Eli muttered, staring at the clock. Clare laughed behind him and whispered in his ear, "We've only been in this classroom for five minutes, and you're already complaining?" Her breath ticked the hairs on the back of his neck and Eli shuddered. He turned around to face her and said, "Well, I'm just so anxious to have you all to myself this afternoon." Clare blushed and she bowed her head, hiding the adorable blush on her face.

Eli smirked and he turned around, facing the front of the classroom. Slowly, the classroom began to fill up, and in walked their newest friend Adam, he sat down next to Clare. She flashed him her cute smile and he smiled in return. Clare turned her attention back to the back of Eli's head. She reached up and traced her fingers through his unbelievably soft hair.

Eli smiled and he gently tilted his head back, wanting to feel her fingers run through his hair. As if she read his mind, Clare's fingers moved through his hair, massaging his scalp. Eli sighed and closed his eyes. Clare smiled and turned her head to the side, resting it on her own shoulder. She smirked mentally, and clenched her fingers in his hair. Eli hissed and turned around after pushing her hand away.

"Don't do that Clare-bear; we wouldn't want an incident to happen like last time." Eli purred causing Clare to bow her head, and place it down on the desk. Eli chuckled and turned back around yet again. Ms. Dawes walked in and she announced, "Today we will be watching a short film, Tale of Two Hearts by Edgar Allen Poe. After we finish the film, I want you to write your own interpretation on it, the paper is due Wednesday."

Ms. Dawes popped the DVD into the DVD player after she pulled the T.V set to the middle of the classroom.

Eli cheered in his mind. He leaned back in his seat and Clare leaned forward. She whispered, "Finally huh?" Eli turned to glance at her and he said, "Of course. Edgar Allen Poe is probably the greatest writer ever. I love all his movies." Clare smiled and responded, "I know Elijah."

She leaned back and the class soon died down in their conversation as the movie started. Clare glanced over at Adam and couldn't help but laugh at how drawn to the T.V screen he was. She turned her attention back to the front, and sighed softly. To try and kill some time, Clare reached and started to play with Eli's hair again. Her fingers massaged his scalp, and she rubbed the back of his neck.

Eli wasn't really ignoring the feeling, but he wasn't paying attention seeing as he was too engrossed into the movie.

Clare tapped her foot on the leg of Eli's desk and she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. This was going to take forever, seeing as she was a little bit too excited about this afternoon to be trying to pay attention to the mystery genre movie playing.

She pulled her fingers from Eli's hair, and reached into her large bag, pulling out a thick hard cover novel. Clare flipped to her marked page, and started to read her vampire novel. It was only a matter of minutes before the bell had rung. The lights were turned on, and the movie was stopped. The class gathered their things, Eli turned around and pinned his eyebrows together, watching Clare read her novel. She looked around and then up at Eli. She smiled sheepishly and placed her bookmark on the spot.

"Let's get out of here." Eli said.

"Gladly." Clare smiled. She turned to Adam and said, "Don't forget to call me if you have questions about the science assignment." Adam nodded and he waved Eli and Clare off. Eli and Clare walked out of the classroom, and headed to their lockers. Eli tossed his books inside as did Clare. She turned to him and smiled big.

"Do you want to come over, or are you going to go home and get ready first?" Clare asked, tracing the zipper of Eli's black hoody. Eli said, "Well I don't want to go in these clothes tonight, so I'm going to drop you off so you can get ready, and then I'll go home, get some money for the both of us, take a shower, and all that other stuff." Eli draped his arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the school. Clare nodded.

"Okay."

Eli opened the door for Clare and she climbed into the passenger's side. He closed the door and walked around and climbed into the driver's side of Morty. He turned the ignition on and drove out of the parking lot, heading towards Clare's house. Clare scooted closer to Eli and placed her head on his shoulder, and laced their fingers together. As much as she didn't want this moment to end, it did. Eli pulled up next to Clare's house and she kissed him hard before climbing out of Morty.

Eli waited for her to walk into the door, and he winked at her.

Clare waved him off and entered the house. She ran up the stairs and bolted through the door of her rom. Clare walked to her closet and grabbed her black floral dress that came up a little bit above the knee, her sea foam green cardigan, and her black flats. She placed her clothes on the bed, and made her way to the dresser where she grabbed some underwear and a bra. Clare pealed her clothes off and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After washing her hair and rinsing the soap off her body, Clare turned the shower off, and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her body, and one wrapped in her hair. She sat down in front of her mirror, and applied a small amount of make-up. Clare rimmed her eyes with a soft green eye shadow, then a thin layer of black eyeliner. Clare pulled the towel from her hair, and applied a small amount of strawberry scented gel into her hair, and ruffled her curly hair.

Clare quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and for a finishing touch, she applied some lip-gloss and rubbed her lips together, making sure she got enough coated on her lips.

.

.

Eli stumbled out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He shook the excess water out of his hair and grabbed his black Dead Hand t-shirt and slipped it on. Eli dropped the towel from his waist and slipped on his boxers and black skinny jeans next. Eli grabbed his "Welcome to the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance" styled jacket and slipped it on, then his black boots. Eli walked to this dresser, and took the silver guitar pick necklace and slipped on around his neck.

After checking himself out, making sure he looked sexy and decent, Eli walked out of his room and headed into the kitchen. He checked the time, and realized that he had just enough time to hang out with Clare before the left for the mall. Eli reached on the top of the fridge and grasped the jar full of cash. He grabbed enough to pay for two tickets, snacks, and drinks. Eli placed the jar back on top of the fridge and placed the cash into his wallet.

Eli grabbed his car keys and headed to the front door. When he opened the door, Eli practically stumbled back.

"Eli, can we talk?"

"Julia what the hell are you doing here?"

"We have to talk, please." Julia said. Eli shook his head, stepped out and locked the door. He walked around her and headed to Morty. Julia chased after him and stood in front of the door on the driver's side. She glared at him and said, "I won't let you leave until you hear me out." Eli frowned and rolled his eyes, he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I don't have time for this Julia." Eli stated honestly. Julia bowed her head and moved away from the car. Eli opened the door and climbed inside. He turned the ignition on and glanced over at Julia, watching the fake tears stream down her face. He looked back and pulled out of the driveway. Eli shifted the gear to drive, and headed to Clare's house.

On the front steps, Clare stood, walking back and forth. She glanced up and smiled when Eli pulled up. He stepped out and walked to her. Clare walked to him and stood in front of him.

Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and she said, "My parents want us to wait for them until we go, so we have the house to ourselves for a little while." Clare drew fake hearts on Eli's chest with the tip of her finger. Eli smirked and whispered huskily, "I know where this is going."

He took her hand and led her inside the house. Clare smiled softly and she shut the door behind them once they were inside. Eli grabbed Clare's hips and he leaned down, placing his lips over hers. Clare reached up and gently wrapped her tiny hands around his neck, one moved through his hair, threading it between her fingers. Eli's tongue moved across her bottom lip, demanding entry to her mouth.

Clare's lips parted and she whimpered softly feeling his tongue thrust quickly into her mouth. Eli moved his hands to the small of her back and he pressed himself closer to her. Clare whimpered yet again and she kissed him harder, crushing his lips over hers. Eli moaned and pulled his mouth away, starting deep into her blue eyes.

Eli grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. She plopped down next to him and Eli moved his arm around her shoulders. He dipped down and captured her lips in his, kissing her much more frantic than before. Clare moaned and her hand found its place on the back of his head where she pulled softly on his hair. Eli pulled his lips away from hers, and trailed kisses down her long ivory neck. Clare tilted her head to the side and breathed heavily as Eli's lips worked their magic against her neck. Eli licked up and down the jugular vein before he sucked softly on her skin.

"Eli." Clare whimpered. He open mouth kissed her neck, his hand moved from her thigh, up her waist, over her breast and he cupped her neck. Clare moaned and chewed hard on her bottom lip. Eli pulled his lips away from her neck and dark, dilated blue eyes gazed into his lustful green orbs. A small smile tugged her lips up and she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

"Clare! We're home!"

Eli pulled away from her and sat upright, Clare fixed herself. Her mother walked into the living room and asked, "Okay so what is it that you guys are going to be doing?" Helen's question was directed towards Eli.

"Um, we're going to hang out at the mall for a few hours and see a movie afterwards." Eli said, scratching the back of his head.

"Afterwards as in late night?" Helen asked.

"Yes Mrs. Edwards." Eli responded.

"…how late exactly?" Randal asked as he stepped into the living room, placing his keys on the coffee table. Eli shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probably around eleven the latest she'll be home."

An awkward silence befell the room and Randal said, "I want Clare home at eleven-thirty sharp." Eli nodded and he got up, followed by Clare. She waved her parents off and followed Eli out the front door. He said, "We're going to continue what we started later." Clare squeaked when Eli softly slapped her butt. She shoved his shoulder and he laughed. Eli opened the door for her and she stepped in. He walked around, climbed into the driver's side, turned the ignition on and drove towards the mall.

"Crap, I forgot my money." Clare muttered. Eli glanced over at her, taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds. He said, "Clare I'm paying for tonight, you have nothing to worry about. I got us covered." Eli grasped her hand and laced their fingers together. Clare smiled and she scooted closer to him. She kissed his cheek and said, "You're amazing you know that?"

"Are you realizing this now?" Eli asked.

"Could you be any smugger?" Clare asked with a small cute laugh.

"Absolutely." Eli responded with his smirk playing at his lips.

.

.

"What exactly were you doing at Eli's house?" KC asked curiously as he watched Julia apply heavy eyeliner. She looked at him through the mirror, and muttered, "I just wanted to talk to him… I kind of miss him." Julia chewed on her red lip and dropped her pencil eyeliner on the dresser. KC got up and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He whispered, "You need to forget about him… you have me now." Julia smiled and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. KC raked his fingers through her long hair and kissed her back. Julia pulled away and said, "We should get going, I want to see the late showing tonight for Let Me In, it will be more exciting that way."

"…why leave early then?" KC asked.

"Well, I want us to hang out first before we go." Julia said, as her fingers twisted his soft hair between her fingers. KC shrugged and nodded. He walked out of Julia's room, followed by her. They exited the house and both climbed into KC's car. He turned the ignition on and drove towards the mall. Julia turned the radio on, and pressed a few buttons, trying to find a decent station to listen to.

KC rolled his eyes and he pressed the CD button, playing mix music of rock, alternative rock, and heavy metal. Julia smiled and she leaned back in her seat. The ride was silent, awkwardly silent. Julia sighed and glanced out the window.

KC leaned his head on his hand and drove with the other. He looked over at Julia, and Clare popped into his head, and he smiled softly, remembering how Clare would turn to him and smile wide. KC turned his attention back to the road. Julia glanced over at her boyfriend and Eli popped into her head. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Stupid thoughts." She muttered.

.

.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Clare asked. Eli said, "I think we should buy the tickets first, and then you know… we can prance around if you want." Clare laughed and interlaced her arm with Eli's as they made their way to the cinema part of the mall. Eli and Clare walked up to the counter and the lady behind the glass smiled at them.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi um, can I get two tickets to the nine o'clock showing for Let Me In." Eli said as he pulled his wallet out from his back pocket. He handed her a twenty and grabbed the tickets from her and said, "Thank you." She smiled at him and Clare snatched a ticket from his hands. Eli frowned and Clare stuck her tongue out at him. Eli snatched it back and Clare began to protest.

"Hey!" She whined.

"Where are you going to hold it?" Eli asked. Clare closed her mouth and Eli smirked saying, "That's what I thought." He stuffed the tickets into his wallet and Eli and Clare started walking away from the cinema. Clare said, "I think we should go to—

"Victoria's Secret?" Eli smirked.

Clare lifted an eyebrow and Eli shifted his eyes to the store next to them. Clare sighed and she walked inside and Eli trailed behind her. Clare gasped and said sarcastically, "You're the first guy to ever come into this store without hesitation." Eli arched his eyebrow and said, "Why would I be the first? This is guy heaven."

Clare rolled her eyes and walked around the hot pink lighted store. Eli would occasionally show her a cute lingerie set, which caused Clare to blush, knowing all too well what Eli was thinking. Eli walked to Clare and pulled her into an embrace. She blushed and said, "E-Eli, not here." He nuzzled her neck and said, "Let's go in the dressing room then."

"O-or, we can just… you know go do s-something else." Clare stammered. Eli moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Or we can go into the dressing room." He sucked tenderly on her earlobe and was rewarded with a small gasp. Eli pulled away and Clare surprised him by sneaking him into the lady's dressing room. She locked them inside the largest one. Eli softly pushed her up against the wall, and crushed his lips over hers.

Clare moaned softly in her throat and opened her mouth, inviting Eli's tongue inside to play. Eli accepted the invitation and thrust his tongue passed her lips. As their kiss continued, Eli's hands started to wander. Clare felt her heart race behind her chest as he softly grabbed her bottom through the skirt of her dress. Eli pressed his hips against hers.

Clare gasped and tore her mouth away from his. Eli leaned down and licked her neck, then her jawline. Clare breathed heavily and clenched her jaw when Eli squeezed and groped her butt while he thrust his hips forward.

Eli heard Clare whimper and she started to shift around. Eli moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Clare swallowed hard and she said, "I'm um… kind of hungry." Eli's head fell to her shoulder and he laughed softly. Before Eli pulled away from Clare he gave her the ten second frencher, leaving her breathless. He muttered a "hn" and both snuck out of the dressing room, and bolted out of the store. Clare said, "I want some pizza."

"Okay." Eli responded. Clare walked to take a seat at a table while Eli went to order two slices of pizza. Clare tapped her fingers on the table and glanced up. She did a double take and sighed heavily. Clare walked to take a seat at a table while Eli went to order two slices of pizza. Clare tapped her fingers on the table and glanced up. She did a double take and sighed heavily. Clare got up and she walked to Eli, placing her chin on his shoulder as he ordered.

"Hello there." He said.

"Julia and KC are here." Clare whispered. Eli turned around and watched as Julia and KC made their way to Clare and his direction. Eli muttered incoherent words under his breath and bowed his head—

"Hey guys."

"…" Clare and Eli ignored them. KC swallowed hard and he said, "Why are you guys here?" Eli paid the man and grabbed the long tray with the two slices of pizza and the drinks on it. Clare turned and followed Eli to the table. Julia growled and when they sat down she slammed her hands on the table screaming, "Why can't you guys talk to us? We're trying to apologize, trying to show you guys that we're sorry!" Eli opened his mouth to speak, but Clare beat him to it.

She got and shouted, "You guys are sorry! What nerve do you have to even pull that shit with us! You're not sorry! You're just jealous that I have the man that you lost because of your stupid slut actions! So, instead of continuing to embarrass yourself, why don't you just use your fake apology and say to someone who actually cares, because we don't!" Eli, Julia and KC's mouth dropped. Clare flipped her hair and sat down at the table. She grabbed her pizza and took a bite out of it. Julia opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out if that just happened. She turned around and walked away, KC slowly followed her. Eli glanced at Clare, and she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you just say that?" Eli asked.

"Yeah I did, I felt a little weird because I said the "s" word, but… it felt kind of good, like a lot of stress just fell off my shoulders." Clare took a sip of her soda and Eli laughed. He said, "You are one fascinating girl Blue Eyes."

"And you're one amazing guy Elijah." Clare smiled at him. Eli took her hand in his and said, "Not as amazing as you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Clare smiled and bowed her head.

.

.

"I-I can't believe she said that to me." Julia said for the tenth time. KC sighed, "Julia I get it, Clare just cussed you out. Big deal."

"Big deal? BIG DEAL! KC you didn't even do anything." Julia said, standing up from the ground. KC blinked a few times and asked, "What the hell would you want me to do? Beat her up because she cussed you out?" Julia crossed her arms across her chest and looked away. KC sighed and got up. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry, I was just as shocked as you were."

Julia wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"God, I really didn't expect that to happen." She murmured.

"Me either…" KC responded. He soon started laughing, and Julia joined in after. After their small little laugh moment, Julia pulled away and said, "I'm going to get her back though… nobody yells at Julia and gets away with it."

KC arched and eyebrow and mentally shrugged it off. He said, "Let's go back inside. I saw you eyeing that black and red lingerie piece at Victoria's Secret."

"Are you going to buy it for me?" Julia traced her finger over KC's chest and flashed a cute smirk (1). KC smiled in return saying, "Depends, do you want it?"

"Of course!" Julia grabbed KC's hand and yanked him to the door of the mall, which automatically opened, and she ran inside with him taking large steps behind her.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I do apologize that I had to end it there! But I mean, I updated! Anyway leave me some reviews! I love reviews, they're really great. If this story reaches 100 reviews in just the third chapter, GOD, I would be happier than a nudest going skinny dipping!

Good bye for now!

(1) Julia's cute smirk: She's not cute... enough said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! God, 100 reviews and just three chapters into the story! I am seriously way excited! Well anyway, I'm um, pretty sure you guys are going to LOVE this chapter. It's going to be pretty intense, oh and I have decided that I'm going to change the rating of this story. Not immediately, but the rating will change. No, I'm not going to have heavy smut when the moment comes, it will be like fluffy smut, kind of like in the story You're My Angel, if you haven't read that one yet, you're missing out!

This chapter is inspired by the song Voices Carry by 'Till Tuesday, and Everything by Lifehouse. I listened to both those songs while typing this chapter, which is going to be uber cute by the way! At least I think it was... I don't know, anyway so thanks again for the reviews, don't forget to click on the review button once you are done reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Voices Carry Everything

"I don't like this shirt…" Eli said for the tenth time. Clare frowned. She said, "I think purple looks good on you. Besides, it's not like I'm making you buy this shirt." Clare walked around Eli, eyeing him up and down. Eli watched her, slightly turning his head. Clare said, "I really do think purple looks good on you, I mean… it's a long sleeved shirt and its dark and it well… Eli you should get it." Eli sighed softly.

"Do you like it that much Clare?" Eli questioned. Clare slowly nodded her head, and blinked up at him, looking into his green eyes with slight hope gleaming in them. Eli looked at the shirt he wore in the mirror. Eli muttered, "I'll only wear it around you." Clare squealed and jumped up and down in excitement.

Eli rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering something along the lines of "you're such a kid." Clare watched Eli walk back into the dressing rooms. She walked around and searched through the clothes wracks, trying to find another shirt that she liked. Clare was too busy paying attention with finding a shirt for Eli, that she didn't take notice that he had walked out of the dressing room. Eli smirked and snuck up behind Clare. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered, "Do you want to go ahead and get our seats? The sooner we get there, the better seats we'll find."

Clare shuddered at his husky tone and she turned around to face him. She licked her bottom lip and said, "Sure… um let's buy the shirt first, then we can go." Eli nodded and stole a kiss from her. Clare wrapped her arm around his waist and followed him to the cash register aisle.

"Crap." Clare muttered as she reached into her bag and rummaged around for her purse, which was ringing loud. She smiled when she finally got her phone and pulled it out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare it's Adam."

"Oh, hey Adam what's up?"

"Yeah I just have one question about the assignment. Did he want us to write the questions and the answers? I get the assignment; I just need to know that."

"Yeah, he wants the questions and answers written."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." Clare closed her phone and placed it back into her purse. Eli walked back to her, holding a small black and white plastic bag in his hand. He asked, "Who was it?" Clare interlaced her arm with his and said, "That was Adam, he was just asking me about an assignment we had to do in science. Let's go, I'm really excited to watch this movie." Eli smirked and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stole another kiss from her as they walked blindly to the movie theatre.

Eli reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out, then fished out the tickets. He handed them to the man standing behind the podium and he said, "Thank You, first one on the right, enjoy the show." Eli and Clare smiled at him and walked to their destination. Eli opened the door for her and Clare smiled. She headed inside and walked around the corner, since it was a little dark, Clare had bumped into someone.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry."

"Watch where you're going Edwards!"

Clare recognized the voice and she sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "You can't be any more stuck up Julia?" Clare walked around her and Eli followed. He whispered, "We don't want you cussing her out again." Clare laughed and asked, "Who's we?" She walked up the steps; heading towards the top, sitting in the second to last row, in the middle sits. Eli sat down next to her and Clare automatically leaned into him. Eli lifted his arm and she moved much closer to him.

"Do you want anything, some snacks or something?" Eli asked. Clare glanced up at him and shook her head. She leaned up and kissed his lips whispering, "I have everything I need right here." Eli smirked and kissed her.

"PDA isn't allowed in here." Eli and Clare pulled away and glared at Julia who walked up to the top with KC following behind her. Clare rolled her eyes and she leaned up and kissed Eli. He cupped her face and swept his tongue across her lips, pressing it against her teeth, begging for entry into her mouth. Clare parted her lips and his tongue darted into her mouth. Clare wrapped her hands around his neck and as the kiss began to deepen, Eli suddenly stopped.

"Eli?" Clare asked.

He ran his hand through his hair and said, "I just got hit with something." Blue and green eyes glanced up behind them to a snickering Julia and KC. Eli got up and Clare hissed, "Eli don't." He ignored her and walked up the steps. Eli asked, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Good question Eli, maybe I find PDA to be very repulsive. Especially if it's coming from you guys." Julia said. Eli laughed sarcastically.

"Last I remembered you were the one who enjoyed it so much, whining and complaining if I didn't kiss you in public." Eli stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Julia closed her mouth and KC said, "Look, just go back down there and flirt with your girlfriend, leave us alone." Eli's eyebrow arched and he spat, "Leave you alone? You're the one who's fucking with me and Clare."

"Eli!" Clare hissed. He glanced down at her and she motioned him to come to her. Eli glared at Julia and KC then walked back down to Clare. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The lights in the movie theatre dimmed, and the movie soon started. Clare reached down and she interlaced their fingers together. Eli kissed her temple and hugged her closer to him.

Clare smiled and she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

.

.

"Ahh!" Clare screamed, she hid her face in Eli's shoulder. Eli laughed and watched her peek and hides her face again. Eli whispered, "Clare it's over." She peeked again and sighed. Clare whispered, "Remind me how I managed to suggest this movie?" Eli thought about it and said, "Because you love me."

"Of course I do." Clare smiled.

He averted his gaze down to the floor and then leaned into Clare, whispering, "I'll be right back okay?"

"You're going to leave me alone?" Clare whimpered.

"…Well it depends, will you hold my hand while I'm peeing?" Eli smirked. Clare actually thought about it and she shrugged her shoulders saying, "I really don't want to sit here alone so…"

"Clare I was joking." Eli laughed. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. Against them she whispered, "I wasn't."

Eli couldn't help the blush that rose up to his face, coloring his cheeks a light pink color. He shrugged his shoulders and got up, followed by Clare. As they made their way down the steps Clare whispered, "I was joking Eli. I'm not going to watch your pee or hold your hand… I actually have to go too." Clare blushed, admitting this to Eli. He laughed softly.

"I figured that." Eli said.

They walked into the opposite bathrooms. Clare stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She reached into her purse and grabbed her lip gloss that lay settled in her small purple make-up bag. Clare applied some on and fixed her hair. She quickly used the bathroom, washed her hands, and then walked out of the bathroom. Just as she was walking out, so was Eli. Clare asked, "Did you make it?"

"Yeah, let's go back."

He took her hand in his and led her back into the theatre. They passed the concession stand and Clare said, "I'm kind of in the mood for nachos." Eli stopped and said, "Finally you said something. I'm starving."

Clare laughed and said, "Eli you didn't have to wait for me. If you were hungry you could've bought something for yourself." Eli turned around to face her and she stumbled in his chest. He said, "I don't like eating in front of people by myself." Clare rolled her eyes and Eli stood in the line. Clare moved back behind Eli and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his upper back. Eli soon made it to the front and he asked for the "supreme" nacho meal; ground beef, extra cheese, jalapenos, and sour cream. And then he ordered a drink, shoving two straws into the "slot".

Clare blinked a few times and laughed, "I think you're missing something." Eli glanced down at his nachos and frowned saying, "No we're good." Clare grabbed the drink and followed Eli to their seats. They sat down and Clare snatched a nacho, popping it into her mouth. Eli did the same.

.

.

"KC, I'm kind of bored. Let's go out and do something." Julia whispered, tracing her finger back and forth over his thigh. KC ignored her; he was too into the movie. He actually found it to be fairly interesting. KC leaned to her whispering, "I don't want to leave. I paid money to see this and we're going to see it." Julia sighed heavily and she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Besides, I'm sure it's almost done. You can wait a few more minutes."

"But I want to go do something with you." Julia leaned to him and kissed his neck. KC let her kiss him, still not paying the slightest attention to her.

He sighed and glared at her. "Do you mind?" KC asked. Julia sighed in frustration and she moved away from him. KC glanced over at her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He whispered, "We'll go do something after the movie. I promise."

"Anything?" Julia asked.

KC sighed, "Anything."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. KC smiled in the kiss and he kissed her back. They pulled away and glanced back up at the screen.

.

.

The movie soon ended, and the theatre was no becoming empty as the people exited the room. Clare and Eli tossed their empty drinks and trash away and walked out of the mall. Eli looked at his cell phone and said, "You have an hour and thirty minutes left, what do you want to do Blue Eyes?" Clare wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "Well… we can continue what we started in the dressing room." Eli glanced down at her and asked, "Someone wants it bad."

"Well okay if you don't want to." Clare moved away from him and started walking faster to his car. Eli trailed behind her and as she made her way, standing in front of the passenger door, he crushed his body over hers, placing his arms over the hood of Morty. Clare looked up into Eli's intense green eyes.

"Who says I didn't want to?" Eli whispered. Clare licked her bottom lip and smirked softly. Eli smirked in return, and he leaned down and planted his lips over hers while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Clare reached up and cupped his face while her other hand moved around to grab the back of his head. Eli traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Eli chewed and sucked on her bottom lip and Clare gasped.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and Clare pulled on his hair, earning a small moan in his throat. Clare pulled his hair harder as her head tilted to the side, trying to get a better lip lock with him. Eli coiled his tongue around hers and sucked softly on it before he pulled away, both breathed heavily.

"Well damn, you two just don't know when to quit huh?"

Eli and Clare looked to their left and watched KC and Julia walk to the car next to them. KC shoved Eli out of the way and unlocked the driver's side of his car. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and shoved KC back. KC turned to Eli, slowly.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You could've said excuse me you dick." Eli said.

Clare held onto Eli's arm and whispered, "Eli please—

"Clare move away." Eli demanded. She stepped away, standing a few feet away from Julia. KC stood in front of Eli and glanced down at him. Eli glared back.

"Jeez, god I'm not really in the mood for this." KC stated. He turned back around and Eli muttered, "Pussy." Clare let out a piercing scream when KC turned and swiftly punched Eli square in the jaw, causing him to stumbled back and groaned. Eli held his jaw and wiped the small amount of blood from his now cut lip. Julia shouted, "Way to go KC!"

"Oh shut up Julia!" Clare snapped as she ran to Eli's side, pushing KC out of the way. Clare continuously asked Eli if he was okay, he nodded and glared at KC, who turned around and climbed into the car, Julia winked at the two and climbed into the passenger's side. Eli watched as they drove away, he whispered, "He's so asking for it." Clare removed his bangs from his face and examined his cut lip.

"Come, we can go to my place to clean this up." Clare said. Eli nodded and he turned around and opened the door for Clare. She climbed in and shut the door while Eli made his way to the driver's side. He climbed in and turned the ignition on and headed to Clare's place. Once they arrived Clare said, "Oh, looks like my parents aren't home… I think they have marriage counseling today." Eli flashed his signature smirk and Clare blushed.

"Once again, we have the house to ourselves."

Clare rolled her eyes and stepped out of Morty and walked to the front steps and unlocked the door. Eli walked in after Clare and she said, "Eli sit on the couch. I'll get some ice for your lip." He nodded and removed his jacket then slouched on the chair. Clare walked into the kitchen after tossing her purse on the recliner chair. She opened the freezer, grabbed some ice and placed into a plastic baggy. She grabbed a few paper towels, damped them in water and walked to the living room.

Clare sat down on the couch and placed a pillow in her lap.

"Come on." She patted the pillow and Eli moved to lay his head on her lap. Clare wiped the dried blood from his lip and Eli asked, "I don't think we need the ice." Clare shrugged and continued to clean his lip. Eli sighed and Clare whispered, "Well, you're all done here. It might swell up, but it's not bleeding anymore." Clare placed the bag of ice next to her and Eli lifted his head up and watched Clare walk into the kitchen and tossed the paper towel in the trashcan.

As she walked back to the living room, Eli pulled her into his lap.

"Eli!" Clare squeaked. "What? I didn't do anything." Eli responded. Clare rolled her eyes and whispered, "Yet." Eli smirked and leaned up and softly kissed her neck. Clare moved her head to the side and gave him more room for him to work. Eli nipped at her soft skin before he grazed his lips up to the place under her ear. Eli placed a small kiss there and Clare whimpered. He moved his lips back to her neck and he sucked on the middle of her throat; his hands grabbed her hips.

Clare gasped when he moved her hips towards his as he thrust his hips softly. Eli kissed the hallow of her throat and Clare grabbed his head and lifted it up. She crushed her lips over his and both opened their mouths to each other. Their tongues danced and moved against each other's, wrestling in a game of domination. Eli moved Clare's hips towards his again and she moaned.

Slowly, Eli started to guide her hips, moving them back and forth over his. Clare moaned, "Eli." He moved his hand from her hips when she started to move on her own. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist while he slowly reached up and moved his hand over her breast and moved it up to cup her cheek. Clare arched her back and she pulled her mouth away.

They stared into each other's eyes. Clare whispered, "I love you Eli." He smiled softly and whispered, "I love you too."

Clare kissed his forehead then moved off his lap, and laid her legs over his lap. Eli moved to her and he kissed her, his body slowly and carefully moved on top of hers. Clare moaned loud uncontrollably when Eli's hips pressed into hers. She slightly parted her legs and Clare moaned louder, feeling his arousal rub against her. Clare looked up at Eli, and she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

Eli moved his hips forward, watching her face. Clare gasped and her lips parted as she breathed heavily. Eli started a steady rhythm, slowly moving his hips back and forth over Clare's. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side.

"CLARE DIANNE EDWARDS!"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

My oh my, who might that be? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Okay so the rating has been changed, but before you guys start asking. The sex will not come in until later on in the story. But I mean this story is going to be Rated M for other reasons too, like language, and other stuff that I really don't feel like naming.

Anyway, don't forget to review!

Goodbye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They really, really make my day! Ha ha, I couldn't help but laugh at them, you guys do know that it couldn't have been Adam because they just met him right? So it could've been either Clare's parents, Alli, or even Darcy. Ah, well anyway here's chapter 5, this chapter is going to be really, really fun, pfft not really, well anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Don't forget to review once you're done! Reviews are awesome!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Look Away

Eli quickly pulled himself away from Clare, who had the reddest blush painting her cute face.

"Alli! You have me a heart attack!" Clare shouted. She watched her friend giggle and say through fits of heavy laughter, "The looks on your faces are so priceless! Hahaha!" Alli walked to the couch and sat down in between Eli and Clare. Eli got up from the couch. Clare asked, "Eli where are you going?" Eli gave her a look and she mouthed an "oh". Clare turned to Alli.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"Hi Alli, how was your trip to New York? Fine Clare it was truly amazing. I took pictures and everything." Alli said. Clare rolled her eyes and smiled. She asked, "How was your trip anyway?"

"It was really good. But aside from that, how are you and—wait, why was Eli all over you? What happened between you and KC?" Alli asked quickly. Clare frowned. She had thought that she told Alli about the drama that happened while she was gone, unfortunately she didn't. Clare sighed heavily and before she could explain, Eli walked in saying, "KC was cheating on Clare with Julia, visa versa, and we found them sucking face at the Dot the day we were all going to have a double date."

"Ouch, that's cold… so how long did it take before you guys got together?"

"Two months after we found out." Clare said.

"Damn, well I just dropped by to say hello I'll talk to you guys later." Alli hugged Clare, who returned the hug as well. Alli got up and she walked by Eli. Soon enough, they were alone again. Eli sat down next to Clare and he tapped his fingers on his knees. Clare glanced over at him, and they both stared at each other for a few seconds. Clare smiled inwardly and said, "Sooo…"

"Sooo." Eli mimicked her.

"What now?" Clare asked.

"Well… where exactly were we?" Eli asked, scooting closer to Clare. She blushed and turned her head away. Eli smirked and he softly grabbed her ankle, and pulled her to lie back on the couch. He crawled on top of her and tilted her chin up to face him. Eli leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her head away. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I just—I don't want to do anything, because you know… my parents might walk in next time." Clare blushed at the thought. Eli chuckled and he said, "Okay we don't have to continue, but just one more kiss?" Clare smiled a little and she leaned up and softly placed her lips over Eli's. He cupped her face and pulled away, gluing their foreheads together.

He moved away from her and sat upright on the couch, Clare sat up and she scooted to him, placing her head on his shoulder. Eli moved his arm around her shoulders and their eyes slowly gazed into each other's eyes. Clare smiled and she reached up and brushed his bangs from his face. Eli leaned down and he stole a kiss from her. Clare whimpered and she gasped when Eli pulled her into his lap.

His hands moved to her hips and he gripped them through her soft cotton floral dress. Clare gasped again and Eli snaked his tongue into her mouth. Clare pulled away, or tried to, but Eli reached up and grabbed the back of her head and crushed their lips harder, his tongue moved against hers, but she didn't comply. Eli pulled his mouth away and stared up at her.

"We have to stop, I can't… we can't." Clare whispered.

Eli blinked a few times and he wrapped his arms around her waist asking, "What's wrong Clare?"

"I kind of lost my mood when Alli walked in." Clare laughed.

Eli arched his eyebrow and whispered huskily, "Well I guess I'm going to have to get you into the mood again won't I?—

"No you won't."

Clare turned around and blushed ten shades of red, finding her parents standing behind them. She quickly moved off of Eli's lap and Randal said, "Eli… I think it's time for you to be heading home." Eli smiled sheepishly and he got up from the couch, kissed Clare's cheek and whispered, "I'll call you when I get home." She nodded and watched Eli leave after he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

"Clare, what did we tell you about 'hooking up' with Eli while we're not in the house? It's indecent for a girl your age." Helen said in the typical "nagging mother" tone. Clare sighed heavily and she got up from the couch, and headed upstairs, not bothering to listen to her nagging parents. Clare closed herself in her room and she pealed her clothes of, slipping into a loose t-shirt and a pair of plaid red pajama shorts. She groaned, realizing that her purse is still downstairs.

Clare walked out of her room, headed down the stairs, grabbed her purse, and as quick as possible she bolted back up the stairs and into her room.

_Beep, Beep!_

Clare reached into her large purse, grabbing her phone once she heard that she received a text message.

_You should be glad I love you; I hate to text and drive at the same time  
Eli_

Clare smiled and she plopped herself on her bed. She quickly texted him back; _Well don't do it then, Eli common sense is something everybody should know about._

She reached over and grabbed the vampire novel sitting on her nightstand and started to read where she left off, waiting for Eli to text her back. Clare felt around for her phone when she heard it beep a couple of times. She placed her book down over her lap and read the text.

_Don't get smart with me Saint Clare, you don't know what I'm capable of… yet  
Eli_

Clare pinned her eyebrows together and cocked her head to the side and chewed on her bottom lip. She texted him back; _what exactly are you trying to say Goldsworthy?_

She put the phone down and continued to read her novel. Momentarily, Eli soon texted her back and Clare blinked a few times.

_Punishment Blue Eyes, I don't think you'd want to endure that with me.  
Eli_

Clare didn't have the slightest idea on how to respond to that, so she didn't. Clare placed her phone down next to her and she picked up her book and started to read where she left off. After five minutes, her phone started to ring, it being Eli because the ringtone she chose for him, well the ringtone she wanted her to choose for him was, Situations by Escape the Fate.

"Hello?"

_"Speechless Blue Eyes?"_ Eli asked on the other line.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked, setting her book down beside her.

_"Well you stopped texting me after I sent you that last text, so… speechless?"_

"Actually," Clare paused for a minute, "yeah sort of…" She muttered. Clare heard Eli mutter a "hn", knowing that he was smirking that certain smirk that made her body tingle all over.

"I was only kidding just for your information." Eli stated as he walked into his room and removed his jacket and plopped himself on the bed.

"It didn't sound like you were kidding." Clare stated.

_"Well Blue Eyes… do you want me to not be kidding? We can some sort of punishment happen."_ Eli said huskily.

Clare blushed and she cleared her throat. She stammered, "N-no… it's fine." Eli smirked and he whispered huskily, but loud enough for her to hear, _"Are you sure? Sounds like you do."_

"E-Eli I'm serious."

Oh, how much Eli was enjoying this. He absolutely loved the power he had over Clare.

_"You know what I would do first?"_

"No, and I—don't want to um… know." Clare said as she chewed hard on her bottom lip, tugging it with her teeth. She sat up against the headboard of her bed and swallowed hard.

_"I'd probably start by kissing on your neck—_

"ELI!" Clare whimpered.

_"Okay, okay ha ha. I'll stop."_ Eli laughed on the other end and said,_ "Well anyway Blue Eyes, I'm pretty sure you'd probably want to get to bed now. Seeing as it is… a little bit passed twelve?" _Eli heard Clare yawn on the other end. She said, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"

_"Okay, I love you."_ Eli said.

"I love you too." Clare smiled.

She closed her phone and placed it on her nightstand. Clare got up and she turned the light off in her room and made her way back to her bed. She crawled under the sheets and laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Clare hadn't taken a note at how tired she was, because the second she closed her eyes, sleep had taken over.

.

.

Eli placed his phone on the dresser and he quickly changed into a pair of long pajama pants. He walked to his laptop and signed into his FaceRange account. He clicked on his new friend request and noticed that it was from Adam; he couldn't help but laugh at the small message he sent along with his sent request.

_Um… nice face? God your picture is so awkward… _

Eli accepted his request and then checked to see who is online.

Adam-Toress85: Hey!

Eli-gold48: What's up?

Adam-Toress85: Couldn't sleep, mom's been keeping me up…

Eli-gold48: I'm sorry?

Adam-Toress85: It's not your fault, so what's up with you?

Eli-gold48: Um, about to head to bed.

Adam-Toress85: Oh… well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Eli-gold48: Okay, see you later.

Eli logged out of his FaceRange and crawled into his bed, sighing loud and muttering something along the lines of "ohh, this feels so good" into his pillow. It didn't take him long to fall asleep after he closed his eyes.

.

.

Clare yawned for the tenth time; she lazily twisted the combination into her combination lock and opened her locker. Clare looked at herself in the mirror, eyeing how completely exhausted she looked. She's been in school for exactly five minutes, and Clare was already to be heading home. She sighed and turned her head when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Good morning Clare."

"Morning Alli." She muttered.

"Wow, you look exhausted. Late night phone conversations with Mr. Eli?" Alli playfully elbowed Clare's side and Clare muttered, "No… I'm just tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night." After grabbing her book, Clare turned around and looked at her friend. Alli smiled a little. Clare looked over Alli's shoulder and watched Eli walk through the doors. And damn, he looked like shit.

"Eli, you look terrible." Clare stated.

"Yeah… I think I'm getting sick." Eli muttered. Clare frowned and she reached up and placed her palm against his forehead. She said, "Eli you're pretty warm. You should go home and rest." Eli shook his head and he walked around Clare to get to his locker. He twisted the combination into the lock and pulled his locker open.

"It's fine Clare… I'll go home if it gets worse." Eli grabbed his book and closed his locker. Alli waved Clare off and she started to head to her first class. Eli walked Clare to class like he did every morning. And of course, every morning there just had to be some kind of time where a certain couple just had to come and ruin it.

"How's your lip?" KC asked.

Eli glared at him and said, "What's it to you?" KC shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just wondering." Clare stroked Eli's arm and they both walked around Julia and KC. Julia sighed and she said, "KC was supposed to apologize to you." Eli laughed sarcastically and said, "I've heard enough of his apologies, I'm sure this time won't be any different." Eli stood in front of the classroom and Clare hugged him close to her. She whispered, "I hope you feel better today." Eli smiled and he leaned in to kiss her but Clare covered his mouth.

"I'm not kissing you if you're sick."

"Well fine." Eli smirked. He kissed her cheek and she laughed a little. Clare walked into her class and Eli turned tail and headed to his own.

"Eli! Eli before you get to class, we should talk."

"Julia what part of I don't want to talk to you do you NOT understand?" Eli asked. God, the head ache he had was only getting worse. He felt like shit, and talking to Julia wasn't going to make his morning any better. She said, "Eli please. This is important." Julia took his hand in hers and he yanked it back almost shouting, "Julia, just drop it okay! I don't want to listen to what you have to say." The bell rung and the hallways soon emptied, leaving Eli and Julia standing alone.

"Please Eli."

Eli sighed heavily. He turned around to face her and crossed his arms across his chest. Maybe listening to her will get her to stop nagging on him, so Eli said, "Fine… what is it?" Julia smiled softly and she said, "What you saw at the Dot two months ago… that was something that… I didn't want you to see—KC he… well what we had was just a fling, I didn't think that—

"You would get caught?" Eli asked, getting a little annoyed that Julia was walking around the actual truth that she was trying to tell him. Julia sighed heavily. She whispered, "Eli, KC and I were ending it… what he had, and you guys just happened to show up at the wrong time."

"You were ending it, yet you and he are together now? Julia you're such a horrible liar." Eli said.

"Eli please, let me finish!" Julia almost shouted. Eli clamped his mouth shut and Julia turned around to sit down on the empty seats. Eli followed, getting tired of standing. He kept his distance and Julia continued, "I miss you Eli… so much. The thing that KC and I have now is nowhere as good as what we had. I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Good for you, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

"Eli, I'm pregnant." Julia said.

Eli stopped dead in his tracks and he slowly turned around. He asked, "You're kidding right? KC gets you pregnant and you come to me?" Julia got up and she said, "KC doesn't know… Eli I'm so scared."

"Well Jules, they made condoms and birth control for a reason. This is your problem, not mine. I'm through with you Julia. Figure out a way to tell KC because I'm not going to help you with this. If it were mine, it would be a different story, but right now… this is yours and KC's problem." Eli turned around and walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you're late because?"

"Um… I actually don't have an excuse, it won't happen again." Eli said. The teacher nodded and continued with his lesson.

Julia clenched her fists and she whispered, "Eli if only you knew…"

End of Chapter 5

* * *

I feel kind of bad because this chapter was awkwardly shorter than the rest -_-... Anyway

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was busy and such. I promise I'll have the next chapter, either tonight, or tomorrow! Anyway, so I know this chapter wasn't as great as the other ones, but I mean it's going to get pretty intense later on. Reviews really make my day!

Good bye for now!

Oh, and before I forget I don't remember who asked me for the link to the website where I edit my photos, so here is the website Picnik dot com. So yeah, I'll see you guys later! Review! Review! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: -sigh- You guys do know that Julia couldn't be pregnant with Eli's kid right? They never had sex, as it was said in Masquerade… kind of made me sad reading those reviews –tear- Only one person actually remembered that Eli and Jules never had sex –sigh-. I mean, remember Julia's a slut… Seriously, that really didn't make my night… I felt as if none of you remembered what happened in the last story…

Seriously, you have no idea how upset I felt about this, I know jokes are jokes, but it only made me more upset with the "I'll kill you" jokes… I'm not too proud to be reading stuff like that. Yes, I can take a joke, but when it comes to stuff like this, it's not funny, especially after reading misunderstood reviews. PAY ATTENTION, that's all I have to say… anyway… here's chapter 6.

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Pressure

"You look less tired."

"Yeah thanks Alli, I guess. I kind of slept during my first class." Clare responded, laughing nervously as she twisted the combination to her lock, opening her locker. She grabbed her history book and Alli said, "Wow Clare, never thought you would sleep during class, well anyway. I heard we have new students, who are they?" Clare closed her locker and turned to her friend. She said, "Adam Torres and his brother, if I remember correctly he said his name was Drew."

"Oh, okay." Alli stated. She added, "Here comes your man." Clare turned around as Alli scurried off. Eli walked up to Clare and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him and he said, "If Julia comes up to you today, be prepared." Clare blinked a few times. She asked, "What do you mean?" Eli moved away from Clare and sneezed, then said, "She came up to me before I went to class and," he paused for a second, then leaned down and whispered, "she kind of told me she was pregnant."

Clare narrowed her eyes.

"Attention much?" She questioned.

"I know, I mean she has problems with KC, but then she comes to me about it –sigh-." Eli walked around Clare and opened his locker. He tossed his books inside and grabbed the other that he needed.

"Good morning Clare."

Clare turned around and smiled big.

"Oh, good morning Adam, how are you today?"

"I'm good. How are you today?" Adam responded. Clare smiled, and said, "I'm good." Adam turned to Eli and laughed saying, "Eli you look like crap." Eli flashed him a sarcastic grin and muttered, "Thanks." Adam said, "Well I'm going to head to class. I'll see you guys later." Adam waved them off and Clare turned back to Eli.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Clare asked as Eli walked her to class. Eli shook his head and responded, "I have a pounding head ache, and I'm cold…" Clare frowned and she said, "Maybe you should just go home. You know, you don't want to be the cause of other people getting sick." Clare laughed a short laugh. As they stood in front of the classroom, Eli turned to her and said, "They can get over it. I mean it's not like I'm sneezing on them."

Clare rolled her eyes and Eli leaned down to kiss her cheek. Clare turned around and entered the classroom. She sat in her seat and waited patiently for Mr. Purino to start class. Clare looked towards the door and watched Julia walk in; it looked like she was crying, not that Clare cared by the way. The tardy bell rung, and soon enough the door was closed. Mr. Purino said, "Okay today we're going to review for the test. I'm going to assign you partners to study with. Keep your voices low. If I can hear your conversation, you're talking to loud."

Clare sat and listened for her partners name to be called.

"Clare Edwards and Julia Clemmons (1)."

Great! Clare mentally groaned and she glanced over at Julia and noticed that she had the same look on her face.

Clare tried not to roll her eyes. Mr. Purino finished assigning partners, and everybody started to move around, Julia walked over to Clare and sat down in the empty seat in front of her.

The two stared at each other.

"Look I'm not too fond of being partners with you either, so let's just get this over with." Julia said. Clare sighed and she opened her book. For the rest of the class period the two would snap at each other, stay quiet, ask each other questions, snap at each other, and stay quiet again. Clare closed her notebook when she noticed that there was only five minutes left of class.

Clare gathered her things and Julia asked, "Is Eli sick?" Clare turned around and responded, "I think so." Before Julia could continue the conversation, Clare turned tail and she quickly walked out the door once the bell rung.

She waited for Eli to exit the classroom and smiled at him. He only groaned and muttered, "Clare I think I'm going to go home." Clare laughed a little and she said, "Okay." Eli walked with her to the lockers and said, "I mean… I might leave later though. Probably at lunch."

"Eli if you're wanting to leave now, then it's fine. You need some rest." Clare stated as she put her history book in her locker, and then grabbed her science book. Eli said, "Well, I still want to see you until then, so I'm not leaving until lunch."

Clare smiled and she got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Clare looked over Eli's shoulder and smiled at Adam who was walking up to them.

"Hey Adam, ready for science?" Clare said.

"Oh joy." Adam said sarcastically. Clare laughed and of course, Eli walked her to class. He kissed her cheek and watched her walk into the classroom, sit next to Wesley, and Adam. He walked into his own class and sat in the back like he normally did.

.

.

"Well it seems like you both got the right answers." Wesley stated.

"That's good, I slaved over this assignment." Adam laughed.

"It wasn't that hard." Clare giggled as she checked her answers with both Wesley's and Adam's papers. Wesley said, "I don't think we're going to be doing anything today, seeing as we have a substitute. I think we should just relax and talk." Clare and Adam nodded in agreement.

"So, Adam, I heard Drew is your brother, is that true?" Wesley asked. Adam cleared his throat and said, "Well, he's my step brother." Clare blinked a few times. She asked, "He's your step brother?" Adam nodded.

"My mom is married to his dad."

"Oh, makes sense." Clare responded.

She reached into her pocket when her phone started to vibrate. Clare smiled; taking note that Eli had just sent her a text.

_Do you have any pain killers?  
Eli_

Clare blinked and she placed her phone down on the counter, opened her purse and rummaged around, she smiled a little, finding a small bottle of ibuprofen. Clare grabbed her phone and quickly texted him back; _I do, why do you need them?_

Clare moved around to the other side of the table, leaving Wesley and Adam to their conversation. She opened her phone when it vibrated.

_I have a headache, a pain killer sounds good right now, and you :P  
Eli_

Clare smiled a little and she quickly texted him back, then reached over and grabbed her binder. She opened it to an empty page and started to draw little hearts. Wesley laughed and said, "Clare you're like a little girl." Clare glanced up and she blushed.

_I love you too Clare  
Eli_

After moments of cute texts, and small conversations between Wesley and Adam, the bell rung and the classroom soon dispersed into the hallways. Clare gathered her things and she waited for Eli. He looked worse than he did before. Clare frowned and she handed Eli two ibuprofen, which he took and dry swallowed them. Clare said, "Eli there is a water fountain right behind you." Eli shrugged his shoulders and he walked with her to her locker.

As usual, Clare stuffed her books into her locker as well as Eli. They walked to the study hall, and Eli dropped his stuff on the table, and crawled on top of one, laying down flat on it. Clare laughed a little and she sat down in front of him. She reached up and rubbed his neck. Eli turned his attention to her and smiled weakly. She brushed his bangs away from his face, taking a better look at his dark green eyes.

His body temperature was warmer than it was this morning. Clare said, "Eli you have to go home. You're running a fever." Eli shrugged. He said, "I feel fine, I just have a headache, and besides the fact that I am cold."

Clare laughed, "Do you want my jacket?"

Eli thought about it, he was actually considering it, but her jacket wasn't his style. He shook his head and scooted off the table and sat down next to Clare, he leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close to her. Eli moved his arms around her waist, and laid his head on shoulder. Clare rubbed his back and leaned her head against his.

"You're so warm." He murmured.

Clare smiled a little and she hugged him closer to her. Eli sighed and he closed his eyes, he tightened his arms around her waist, not wanting her to leave nor pull away. Clare giggled and she ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Clare." Eli murmured.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come over today?"

"And do what?" Clare asked.

"Hang out." Eli responded.

"Sure. I'll have to let my mom know though."

"Okay." Eli muttered.

Clare moved a little, which caused Eli to tilt his head up. He gave her a questioning look and she smiled softly. Clare leaned in and she kissed him chastely. She whispered, "Maybe kissing you will make you feel better." Eli managed to flash his signature smirk and he pulled her closer to him, he kissed her lips, and he mentally cheered when she didn't pull away. Fuck being sick, Eli was going to get a kiss from her, and he finally got one.

Clare pulled away and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry." She muttered.

Eli laughed at her random statement and said, "We can always get something to eat for lunch." Clare looked up at him and smiled. She said, "The Dot?" Eli shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He said, "I'll pay okay?" Clare smiled and she nodded. She kissed him again and pulled away before the kiss could intensify. She wasn't really in the mood of getting sick, even though the last kiss could've passed his sick germs.

"When we go to your place, you better be feeling better." Clare stated.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get sick." She responded.

"Who says you'll be getting sick?" Eli asked.

"Well… normally when we go to your place, we um… you know."

"Hook up?" Eli smirked.

Clare blushed and nodded. Eli said, "I'm pretty sure I'll be well by the end of the day." Clare smirked softly and she leaned in to kiss him yet again.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

I have an important announcement! For those of you who like the story Lust for Blood, I will be typing up another story just like that one, but it will be much better, and make more sense. I will NOT be deleting Lust for Blood, but I will be posting more chapters to the other story, and have you decide whether you like it more or not. I will try and update the other incomplete stories as soon as possible! Anyway, I do apologize for this chapter being so short. I'm really not feeling well, hence, I think I'm getting sick. So there will be longer updates and such.

I will be posting the second chapter to Phone Sex today, but that's all I will be updating.

Me being sick is rare, so it's practically the sign of the Apocalypse -_-...

Anyway, reviews are great. Until then, I'll see you soon. If you have one-shot suggestions, requests, etc. leave me a PM, I'll get back to you. I'm working on a two-shot between Eli/Clare/Fitz, so this story should be really really good n_-. Again, see you soon!

(1) Clemmons: Thanks to pavedwithbadintentions, she gave me the last name to Julia's ugly butt.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Um I'm not going to say names but ONE of you were WAY off with your "I think this might happen next" review… WAY, WAY, WAY OFF. But other than that, thanks again for the reviews! Here is chapter seven! I do believe this story is coming close to its end :( Probably three or four more chapters left, but if you liked this story a lot, I will do a very long one-shot following after. I actually do like this series, Masquerade, Unmasked, and ? I haven't thought of a name for the sequel coming up after this story, all I know is that it's going to be pretty epic!

Anyway, enough of my ranting, here's chapter 7! ENJOY!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Ready, Set, GO!

Eli and Clare sat outside yet again for lunch; Adam soon joined them moments later. He nervously picked at his food and sighed heavily. Clare frowned and asked, "Adam what's wrong?" His blue eyes glanced up and she shrugged his shoulders muttering, "Nothing I'm fine." Clare pressed her lips to a line and he laughed nervously then began to eat his lunch.

"Well anyway Adam, Eli and I we're going to the Dot, so, we'll see you later okay?" Adam frowned and he looked around and nodded. Eli said, "You can come with us if you want."

"N-no it's fine. I don't want to get in the way of you guys."

"Get in the way? That's nonsense Adam. Come, I'm pretty sure you would want a better lunch than this." Clare poked his tray and he looked down at it. Adam said, "I don't have any money."

"I'll pay." Eli said. Adam licked his lips and said, "Fine." He got up, threw his trash away and followed Clare and Eli to Eli's car. Adam stopped and he blinked a few times asking, "You drive a… a hearse?" Eli nodded and he unlocked the passenger's side, and opened the door for Clare. She climbed in and Adam did as well. Eli walked around and he climbed into the driver's side, turned the ignition on, and drove out of the school parking lot. Eli turned his music on and Clare sighed.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he smiled down at her.

Eli glanced over at Adam and couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked more uncomfortable than ever. Eli said, "Adam, the dead body is in the back, calm down."

"What?" He asked.

Clare slapped Eli's arm.

She turned to Adam and said, "He's only kidding." Adam smiled sheepishly and cleared his throat.

.

.

"I beg your pardon?" KC asked.

Julia swallowed nervously and she whispered, again, "KC I'm pregnant." KC blinked a few times and he slowly pushed his tray away. He turned to Julia and asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded. He asked, "How long have you known?" Julia sighed heavily and she responded, "Two months maybe?" KC raked his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner? Who's is it? Eli's? Mine?"

"…I don't know… it can't be Eli's because we've never had sex…" Julia responded. KC stared at her and he muttered, "So it's mine?"

Julia shrugged.

"What's with the shrug? It's not like you haven't slept with other people," She glanced at him. KC pinned his eyebrows together and continued, "or have you?" Julia swallowed nervously and she said, "It was one other guy… but you don't know him." KC laughed sarcastically and got up from the table almost shouting, "That shouldn't fuck matter if I don't know him or not! Julia what the hell is wrong with you?"

"KC we had sex before you and I got together! This was like a week after Eli and Clare found us at the Dot." Julia explained. KC crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. He stated, "You expect me to believe that? Julia who is the bastard anyway?"

"You don't know him." She repeated.

"Who is he?" KC growled.

"Mark…"

"Mark what?"

"Fitzgerald."

.

.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Clare asked, directing her question towards Eli. He looked down at his plate of fries, drowned in ketchup. He glanced up at Clare and nodded. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little. Adam took a bite of his cheeseburger and smiled. The three sat in silence as they ate their lunch. Clare swirled her straw in her drink and chewed on the inside of her bottom lip.

"Something wrong Blue Eyes?" Eli asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine." Clare smiled and she took a sip of her drink before she started to eat her pasta salad. Once again, an awkward silence befell the three. Adam cleared his throat and said, "Sooo… what's up? How long have you guys known each other?" Eli glanced up at Clare and he thought about his answer. He said, "Um… we've only know each other for a few months, six at the most." Clare nodded and joined in saying, "Yeah that seems about right."

"How did you guys meet?"

Clare and Eli laughed a little.

Clare said, "Okay it's a funny story."

_Flashback_

_Clare walked into the double doors, practically sprinting. It's her first day back from the Christmas break, and she's late. She bolted to her locker and twisted the combination in, well she tried. Clare shrieked, "What's my combination!" She banged her head on her locker and sighed obnoxiously._

_"Having trouble?"_

_Clare turned her head to the source of the noise and her face turned pink._

_"U-um, no… I just forgot my combination." She answered to the dark haired boy standing in front of her. She took a good look at him, eyeing him up and down. For someone clad in all black, Clare had to admit this boy was really, really sexy? Especially those green eyes of his._

_"Forgot your combination? Or you're in a rush so you can't get it right when you twist it in?" He asked, smirking softly. Clare pinned her eyebrows together. Smart… ASS!_

_"Who are you anyway?"_

_"Elijah Goldsworthy at your service, but you can call me Eli."_

_Clare smiled a little and she watched as he twisted his combination into the combination lock, and then opened his locker. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched him toss his books inside; he turned to her and asked, "So what's your name," He leaned in and smiled a little, "blue eyes?" Clare blushed and she cleared her throat and stammered, "C-Clare… Edwards."_

_"Well it's nice to meet you Clare Edwards."_

_"Nice to meet you Eli—_

_"Eliiii." Clare looked over his shoulder, finding a girl prancing to him. She couldn't help but frown when the girl wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek._

_"Oh, who are you?" She asked._

_"Jules this is Clare, Clare this is Julia, my girlfriend."_

_Clare smiled a little and she said, "Nice to meet you. I'll um, see you guys later, I have to get to class." Clare turned from her locker and walked quickly down the hallway. Julia said, "She's super cute." Eli nodded in agreement. They walked down the opposite hallway and looked for their class. Which was a little bit pointless seeing as they were already twenty minutes late._

End of Flashback

"Oh how sweet." Adam said sarcastically.

"I wasn't done." Clare laughed. Adam said, "Well make it short, we only have ten minutes of lunch left." Clare smiled and she said, "Well ever since that day, Eli continued to stalk me, Julia and me became good friends, as well as Eli and KC—

"Who's KC?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Who is currently dating my ex-girlfriend." Eli added. Adam blinked a few times. He said, "Whoa. Okay hold, back up, and tell me what I'm missing."

Clare and Eli both sighed in unison. Eli said, "Well, unfortunately KC and Julia liked each other more than Clare and I thought. They were fooling around behind our backs, and as weeks progressed into months. Clare and I started to develop feelings for each other. Clare and I both suspected that Julia was cheating on me, but I kind of didn't think much of it after Julia promised me she wasn't. Two months ago we all decided to go on a double date, the same day as our date, Clare and I both found out that Julia was cheating on me with Clare's boyfriend…" Adam blinked a few times. He looked down at his half eaten cheeseburger muttering, "That really does suck."

"It does… now that Eli and I are together; Julia and KC had never wanted us more." Clare said. She reached over and she grasped Eli's hand in hers. Eli smiled and passed his thumb back and forth over the back of Clare's hand. Adam said, "Do you guys like… not talk to them?"

"They've tried talking to us plenty of times, and we've tried to ignore, plenty of times." Clare said.

"I'd send them to hell. They don't deserve you guys."

"Well thanks Adam." Clare smiled.

"You guys are awesome; I don't see why they would cheat on you."

"Well, because Julia's a dumb slut, and KC is just a jerk."

Adam laughed a little.

"I think we should go ahead and head to class now." He stated.

Eli and Clare got up and Eli placed a few bills on the table, and the three walked out.

.

.

Clare walked to her locker, finding Alli standing next to it. She smiled at her dark skinned friend and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Ha ha Clare-bear. Where were you at lunch?" Alli asked as Clare opened her locker. She responded, "I went out with Eli and Adam." Alli mouthed an "oh" and asked, "Where is Eli? He's normally with you." Clare frowned and she closed her locker. She said, "He went home. He wasn't feeling well and he said that he was going to leave after lunch. But he also said that he was going to come pick me up after school. So it's all good." Clare smiled wide and Alli rolled her eyes saying, "You guys are way too cute."

Clare hugged her friend before leaving to head to English. As she entered the classroom, she smiled at Adam and took her seat next to him.

"What are we doing today?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to finish watching that Edgar Allen Poe movie, and then probably start working on the paper." Clare responded. Adam nodded and he turned back in his seat, facing the front.

Clare pulled her novel out, deciding that she was going to occupy herself with something more interesting. Clare sighed and she looked up, frowning. It's right about now where she wished Eli was here. Clare sighed yet again and she glanced down at her book, and continued to read.

.

.

"Ugh! Finally school is done." Clare said to herself. She closed her locker after tossing her books inside, and then walked out through the double doors. And just like Eli said, he was waiting for her at the front of the school. Clare smiled and she said, "You look a lot better." Eli nodded and flashed his smirk. He said, "Sleep, that's all I really needed." Clare smiled and she got up on her tip-toes and kissed his lips. Eli kissed her back and he whispered, "So ready to come to my house."

Clare smiled a little and she said, "Sure. But we have to do homework first, the paper for Ms. Dawes's class is due tomorrow." Eli frowned.

"I say we skip that assignment and just lay on my bed," He kissed her forehead, "cuddle," he kissed her lips, "Or maybe watch a movie, eat some snacks," His hands move around her waist and he pulled her body closer to his. Clare giggled and she wrapped her arms around his neck saying, "Sure we can do that… after we're done with homework."

Eli pouted and Clare rolled her eyes.

"Okay we can do that before we do homework."

"Good, because I wasn't going to do my homework until late tonight."

"Do you always do everything at the last minute?"

"Of course I do." Eli responded.

Clare rolled her eyes and she climbed into Morty. Eli walked around and he climbed in as well. Soon enough they were driving over to Eli's place. Eli turned the car off after he parked in the driveway; he climbed out of Morty and walked around to open the door for Clare. She stepped out and followed him to the front door. Eli pulled his house keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. He opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Clare.

She was immediately greeted by Eli's mother.

"Oh Clare, it's good to see you again." CeCe said.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Goldsworthy." Clare responded.

"Clare how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Cece." She placed her hands on her hips and Clare laughed nervously. Eli said, "I hate to break up a small moment, but um Clare and I have something to do mom, we'll see you later."

"Okay Eli, put a sock on your door okay?" Clare blushed ten different shades of red as she followed Eli to his room. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry about my mom… you know how she is." Clare slowly nodded and she took a seat on Eli's bed as he closed and locked the door. Eli stood in front of the bed and Clare blinked up at him, her blue eyes shining with slight curiosity. Eli smirked at her and he sat down on the bed next to her.

Eli sighed and he lay back on his bed. Clare smiled a little bit and she did the same, Eli wrapped his arm around her waist she laid her head on his chest, placing her arm over his stomach. Eli rubbed her back and he shifted a little, moving to his side. He stared into her blue eyes and cupped her face. Slowly, Eli leaned into her and Clare's eyes closed as he kissed her.

He moved his mouth over hers, and sucked and licked her bottom lip, trying to get her to open her mouth. Clare slowly parted her lips and she whimpered softly when his tongue thrust into her mouth. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, tongues dancing, teeth biting each other's bottom lip, and fingers threading into soft hair. Clare pulled away and breathed heavily. Eli moved his lips to her neck and she gasped as he softly nipped at her skin.

"Eli!"

"What mom?" Eli shouted.

"I'm going out to get something to eat. I'll be back in a little bit." CeCe responded.

"Fine!" Eli responded.

Clare cleared her throat and she sat up. Eli frowned and he pulled Clare back by her shoulder. A blush quickly colored her cheeks as Eli climbed on top of her. He leaned down and whispered, "Let's have a little more fun okay?" Clare slowly nodded and he crushed his lips over hers.

End of chapter 7

* * *

Hm, what's going to happen next? Ha ha, well as much as I don't want to do this, the next chapter will have more scenes between KC and Julia. I know you hate them as much as I do, but I mean they are the main characters too, and this story can't be only based off of Eli and Clare, even though it would be awesome that way!

Leave me a review if you want chapter 8, which will probably be um... intense? I don't know. Suggestions are nice :D If there's something you want to see happen, leave it in a review, or send me a PM about it!

See you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Two hundred reviews! WOOT! Here's chapter 8! This chapter is going to be very drama filled you know… Julia bashing and Julia bashing, oh and don't forget Julia BASHING! I don't have much to say about this chapter, just that I know you guys are going to LOVE it. Reviews are sexy, so leave me some! Just so you know, I didn't really enjoy typing up one scene in this chapter -_-; Don't hate?

Warnings: Hm… what should I warn you about this chapter… eh, I'll let you find out for yourself!

Enjoy!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Answer

"Okay so explain to me about this Fitz character." KC said as he stood in front of Julia, who was swinging on a swing.

Julia placed her feet down and stopped herself. She looked up at him and said, "Fitz… he's well before Eli and I moved here, we used to go to the same school as him. He's a real dick." KC arched his eyebrow and asked in a matter of fact tone, "If he's such a dick why did you sleep with him Julia?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you know I was just—

"Desperate?" KC answered.

Julia looked up at him and frowned. She got up and shouted, "Look KC I'm not proud of what I did… hell Fitz won't even help me with this problem." KC crossed his arms across his chest and said, "And you think I will? Julia you slept with me and some other guy! You don't think that hurts?" Julia looked down at the ground, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"K-KC what exactly are you saying?"

KC sighed and he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Julia… this is your problem, and until you find out who the father is, I can't deal with you. You disgust me." KC muttered the last bit of his sentence, and turned around, walking away from Julia. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand saying, "KC you're not breaking up with me."

He slowly turned his head and muttered, "I'm sorry Julia."

"No, no… KC please don't do this." She whimpered.

"Julia let me go…" KC muttered.

"No, not until you tell me you're not breaking up with me."

"Julia… I'm not breaking up with you; I need some time to think." KC yanked his arm away from her and she watched him leave. Tears gathered in her eyes and she chokes on a sob, and walked back to the swing, sitting on it and crying softly to herself.

.

KC sighed heavily, and he clenched his fists.

"Can I get you anything?"

He looked up at Peter who was standing in front of him and muttered, "Can I get another tea?" Peter nodded and he walked away from him for a few minutes.

KC stared down at the small torn pieces of the napkin before him and he sighed heavily, for the tenth time. He clenched his hair and growled. Peter placed his tea in front of him and asked, "Rough day?" KC looked up and responded, "You have no idea."

Peter placed his hands on the counter and asked, "Need someone to talk to?"

"No. I'm good." KC responded.

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

KC reached into his pocket and he pulled his phone out, reading the text that he just received from Julia.

_KC, please we have to talk… I can't standing having the thought that you're mad at me, where are you?  
Julia_

He licked his bottom lip and raked his fingers through his hair and quickly responded to her text; _I'm at the Dot._

KC put his phone down and he waited patiently for Julia to arrive. He looked down at the back drop of his phone, running his thumb back and forth over the picture of him and Julia, frowning a little. He placed his phone next to him and muttered something along the lines of "what am I doing?" The bell rung as the door to the café opened. KC turned around and watched Julia walk to sit next to him. He smiled faintly at her.

"KC I know what I did with Fitz was bad. I do apologize from the bottom of my heart… I just… I don't know what to do. He doesn't want anything to do with me, and now you don't." Her voice squeaked as she started to cry uncontrollably. KC sighed and he pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried in his shoulder whispering, "KC you won't leave me right?"

He rubbed her back and leaned his head to her ear, kissing her cheek and he whispered, "I won't leave you Julia, I promise."

.

.

"E-Eli… stop please."

Eli pulled his hands out from under Clare's shirt and she breathed heavily beneath him. Eli reached up and he cupped her face asking, "Clare what's wrong?" She blushed and turned her head to the side. Clare whimpered, "I'm… I'm just nervous." Eli smirked and he said, "Clare I'll be gentle with you okay? I'm just as nervous as you are." Clare blinked up at him and she licked the corner of her bottom lip.

"B-but aren't you… you know… experienced?" Clare asked, sitting up, causing Eli to move away from her, sitting down next to her. Eli placed his hand over hers, and he said, "I am but, Clare I love you and I don't want you to… feel uncomfortable with me… what Julia and I did was well just out there, even if it was just oral or not. There was no… love," He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

Clare kissed him back and she smiled a little.

"Relax… please." His tone sounded a little pained. Clare looked into his dark green eyes and she licked her lips, slowly nodding her head. Eli softly pushed her down to lie on her back, and he climbed on top of her. Eli dipped down and he placed feather light kisses around her neck. He placed his hands on her waist, rubbing them up and down over her clothed upper body. The t-shirt Clare wore was slowly lifted and Eli whispered, "Relax Clare." She whimpered and his hands moved under her shirt, grazing the curving of her breasts clad in a cotton bra.

Eli licked her neck, tracing the pulse point vein and then down to the hallow of her throat, which twitched under against the touch of his tongue.

"Can I touch you?" Eli asked, lifting his head up to meet her gaze.

Clare swallowed hard and she clenched the sleeves of his shirt. Slowly, she nodded. Eli licked his lips nervously and he cupped her breasts. Clare's back arched into his touch and she moaned; her lips parted.

Eli gently massaged her breasts, feeling her nipples harden through the cotton of her bra. He pushed her shirt up, carefully placing it above her breasts. Clare blushed and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look into his green eyes. Eli leaned down and he kissed her forehead, her eyelids which slowly unclenched under his lips, he kissed her nose next, then her cheeks, then her lips, and then moved them down to her soft neck.

Eli grasped her arms and caressed them as he kissed the tops of her breasts.

Clare whimpered as Eli sucked on her nipple through her bra.

"E-Eli." She gasped.

He lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it to the floor. Clare swallowed and she covered herself.

Eli grabbed her wrists and he pulled them down, uncovering her chest. He said, "Clare you're so beautiful." She blushed and looked away. Eli chewed on his bottom lip and he sat up, and removed his shirt. Clare looked up at him and she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip.

Eli turned his gaze to the floor.

Clare blinked a few times and asked, "Eli what's wrong?" He glanced up at her and muttered, "I'm um… not too proud at how skinny I am." Clare's lips curled up slight into a small smile. She actually thought that it was cute how Eli was a little insecure about his body. She reached up and placed her hands on his waist, moving them slowly over his abs; his muscles twitched under her touch. Clare looked up into his eyes and she traced her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck.

She pulled him down, and crushed their lips together.

.

.

"Julia, it says that it's negative."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Why would I joke?"

"I'm just… I'm shocked—I did a pregnancy test, it said it was positive!"

"Julia maybe you read it wrong."

"But—

"What's the problem? You're not pregnant."

"I'm just—

"Julia you're not pregnant. You made a mistake." KC said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Julia kissed him back, crushing their lips harder over each other's. KC grabbed the backs of her thighs, and hoisted her up onto the counter, knocking the pregnancy test to the floor. Julia wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

KC grasped her hips and licked her bottom lip; she opened her mouth inviting him in. KC thrust his tongue into her mouth, and Julia whimpered softly. She raked her fingers through his soft hair, clenching it in her hand. KC groaned. The kiss they shared was intense, needy, and desperate. Julia leaned up and she placed kisses on KC's neck, moving around to the middle of his throat.

She sucked on his Adam's apple and smirked, feeling his throat vibrate as he groaned.

KC grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up above her head. He ran his hands up her soft skin, and up to the sides of her black bra. KC brushed his thumbs back and forth over the silk of her bra before Julia grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts. She whimpered when he softly squeezed her soft mounds.

"Ahh." Julia moaned.

KC leaned down and he sucked and nibbled softly on her neck, earning another slightly strangled moan from her throat. He moved his lips up to her own, and crushed his over hers. Julia reached around her back and she removed her bra, tossing it to the floor. KC pulled his mouth away and dipped his head down, circling his tongue around her nipple. She whimpered and arched her back against him.

Julia grasped a fist full of his soft hair and pulled on it. He groaned and whispered, "Don't pull on my hair."

"S-sorry… I forgot you don't like it." Julia muttered.

KC smiled a little and he crushed his lips over hers, while his fingers worked on his belt buckle.

.

.

"E-Eli!" Clare whimpered. Eli glanced up at her, and then closed his eyes as he continued to steadily stroke her wet folds with his tongue. Clare's back arched and she chewed hard on her bottom lip, whimpering and whining. Eli held her hips down as he moved the tip of his tongue up to lick her clit. Clare moaned loud, her mouth falling open as she breathed heavily.

"E-Eli—Ah!"

Eli slowly pushed his middle finger inside her, and groaned, feeling how unbelievably tight she is. He kissed up her body, and his head fell to the crook of her neck as he pumped his finger slowly in and out of her. Clare moaned, biting her bottom lip in attempt to silence her loud moans.

"Don't… I want to hear you."

Eli said, lifting his head up to meet her gaze.

Clare blushed and she cried out when Eli added another finger, and he pushed them deeper inside her. Clare breathed heavily through her slightly parted lips. Her hand reached to grab something, she clenched the bed sheets. Eli kissed up and down her neck as he plunged his fingers in and out of her. He moved them faster, feeling her walls clench around his fingers.

"Eli! I think I'm—AH!"

Her back arched clean off the mattress, and Eli continued to slowly thrust his fingers, as her orgasm slowly subsided. Clare breathed heavily, and she watched through half lidded still dilated blue eyes, as Eli brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. She blushed and looked away. Eli smirked and he lay down next to her. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Clare slowly nodded.

"That was…amazing." She whispered.

"I have the magic touch." Eli smiled.

Clare rolled her eyes and she cuddled against him. Eli wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. Clare smiled and she whispered, "I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare… so much."

End of Chapter 8

* * *

God, I hope that didn't suck D: I think what I'm going to do now is probably update every other day, seeing as it's taking me forever to update? Is that fair? Same with Phone Sex, but I'm pretty sure I can still update daily for that story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me some reviews?

Good bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Okay so the last chapter wasn't as drama filled as I wanted it to be… So just ignore what I said on the last chapter um… let's see, oh. I'm going to answer this for EVERYONE. Clare is NOT on the pill, she can't be on the pill if she and Eli aren't having sex right? It's kind of pointless. Anyway, here's chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: Be prepared, that's all I'm going to say.

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 9 – I'd Come for You

"So you'll call me later?" Julia asked, as she held KC's hands in hers. He smiled down at her and said, "Yeah sure." Julia got up on her tip-toes and she kissed him on the lips, and then watched him walk down the steps of her house, and head over to his car. Julia turned and walked into her house. She sighed in frustration as she headed to her room.

She sat behind her computer desk and logged into her FaceRange account.

Julia checked her messages, and smiled when she received one with a number attached to it. She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, dialing the number given in her message.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's about time you gave me your number."

"Don't rush me Julia."

"Don't get snippy with me Fitz, anyway I'm not pregnant, it was a false alarm."

"And you're implying what?"

"Well you don't have to be a prick about it. I'm just saying you have nothing to worry about. Now, do you want to come over like we planned?"

There was a small pause on the other line.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

.

.

"Looks like mom's back." Eli murmured against Clare's neck. She giggled and whispered, "She's been gone a while." Eli nodded and he sat up, and Clare laughed; she reached up and she patted Eli's hair down. He stretched and crawled over Clare, and headed to the bathroom. Eli shut the door behind him and Clare sat up, and straightened herself. She moved off of Eli's bed and walked to the door, unlocking it, and stepping out to use the other bathroom.

She closed herself inside and looked at herself in the mirror. Clare smiled a little and she fixed her hair, and her eyeliner which was slightly smudged. Clare smiled in satisfaction, and then walked out the bathroom, crashing directly into Eli. She blushed and said, "S-sorry Eli!" He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, and lifted her chin up.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"W-well you know… I just crashed into you and well—

Eli planted his lips over Clare's and she gasped. Eli placed his hands on her waist and his tongue traced along her bottom lip, and she slowly and hesitantly parted her lips. Just as their kiss became more intense, they were interrupted with the sound of a throat being cleared. Eli pulled away and Clare's face turned pink.

"Dinner is on the table." Eli's mother said.

"Thanks mom." He responded. Clare muttered something in Eli's shoulder and he couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed the back of her head. Clare pulled away from Eli and they walked to the kitchen. Eli pulled up a chair for her and Clare took a seat. She muttered a "thanks" and Eli took a seat next to her. Cece said, "So… did you guys enjoy yourselves." Her question was directed to Eli, and he blushed.

Clare giggled and she stared down at her empty plate.

.

.

"So is there anything you want?" Julia asked, as she sat next to Fitz on the couch in the empty living room. Fitz looked at his surroundings, eyeing the photos hung of Julia when she was younger, and then later to her toddler years, and until now. Fitz looked back at her and said, "Water would be nice." Julia smiled and got up; she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle from the bottom drawer.

Julia walked back and she plopped herself down next to Fitz on the couch, sitting a little too close to him. He grabbed the water bottle and twisted the cap off, chugging it down. He pulled the bottle from his lips and placed it on the table.

Fitz glanced over at Julia and she smirked at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Julia licked her bottom lip nervously and she instantly closed the gap between them. Fitz cupped her face with both his hands, and kissed her back. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and leaned back, pulling him with her so he would lie on top of her. Fitz pulled his mouth away from hers, only to place them on her neck where he sucked and licked her skin. Julia whimpered and she tilted her head to the side, giving him more room.

Julia tugged on the hem of his shirt, and Fitz leaned back and removed his shirt. He dropped it on the floor, and Julia leaned up and kissed his neck and shoulders. Fitz tilted her chin up and he dipped down and crushed his lips over hers. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it up, removing it.

Fitz stared down at her chest, and he reached around and unclasped her bra. Julia moaned when he roughly grabbed her breasts, and squeezed them hard in his hands. His thumbs brushed over her nipples and she gasped, tilting her head back. He softly pushed her to lie on her back, and they started to kiss viciously once again.

.

.

KC cursed under his breath. He checked his pockets yet again, searching for his phone, and then the passenger seat. KC smiled, soon finding what he was looking for. He flipped it open and quickly sent Julia a text as he climbed out of the car; _Hey Jules call me when you get this_.

He closed his phone and opened the door to the apartment complex. KC walked up the stairs and twisted the doorknob, realizing it was open. He stepped inside and was greeted by his mother.

"Oh, KC, you're home." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah… what are you doing home?"

"It's my day off." Lisa said.

KC mouthed an "oh" and he said, "I'm going to go to my room. Call me if you need something okay?" She nodded and watched him walk towards the back of the apartment. He opened the door to his room, stepped inside, removed his jacket, and tossed it on the computer chair. KC sighed as he dead weight his body on his bed, burying his head into his pillow.

He lifted his head when he heard his phone buzzing.

KC got up from the bed and he walked to his jacket and pulled his phone out from his pocket.

_I'll call you later tonight  
Julia_

KC sighed and he closed his phone. He looked towards the door and then back to his closet. KC made his way to the doors, and pulled them open. He got down on his knees and reached into the back where he pulled out a large brown shoebox.

KC flipped the lid off and was now staring into a bunch of pictures and notes. He moved a few to the side, and picked one up.

"Clare…" He muttered, passing his index finger over the picture of him and Clare taken a while back, with Julia and Eli on the side.

.

.

"Dinner was delicious Cece." Clare smiled wide. Cece smiled and said, "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Clare glanced at Eli and he had just finished eating. He looked over at Clare and smiled at her. Cece said, "Well I might as well let you two be. I'm pretty sure you have more important things to do." She wiggled her eyebrows at Eli and Clare, who both blushed nervously.

Cece laughed and she grabbed the plates and Eli stood up from the table. Clare looked over at him, and giggled softly. Eli glanced down at her and asked, "What?" She reached up and poked his stomach, and Eli flinched.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." Clare got up and Eli suggested, "So… do you want to watch a movie or something?" Clare reached into her pocket while saying, "I have to tell my parents I'll be a little late." Eli nodded and she followed him into the living room. Clare said, "Okay. They said it was fine." Eli smiled in approval and Clare sat down on the couch.

"What would you like to watch?" He asked.

"Anything is fine."

"…Anything?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Clare smiled.

"Good, we're going to watch The Exorcist: The Beginning."

Clare blinked a few times and watched Eli get up and head to his room. As he walked back moments later, she said, "I um… don't think that would be a good movie choice." Eli chuckled, "Clare you said anything, so we're watching this. It's not that scary." Clare lowered her gaze and tugged on her bottom lip. She slowly nodded her head in defeat. Eli popped the DVD into the DVD player and moved to sit back on the couch with Clare. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned down whispering, "I'm here, so you won't be too scared."

Clare smiled and she slipped her flats off, and brought her legs up on the couch, leaning her body against his.

Eli rubbed his thumb back and forth over her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Clare swallowed hard, and her breathing became a little shaky as Eli pressed play. She placed her arm over his stomach and clenched his shirt. Eli whispered, "Don't worry Clare, I promise this movie isn't as scary as it looks."

"You promise?" Clare murmured.

Eli tilted her chin up and grazed his lips over hers, whispering, "I promise." He leaned down and kissed her.

Clare smiled and she pulled away, leaning her head on his shoulder.

.

.

"What is it now Julia?" Fitz growled as Julia placed her hands over his, just as he was about to yank her panties down. Julia asked, "Do you have a condom?" Fitz blinked a few times and he leaned down on the floor, to grab his pants. He reached into his pockets and fished out a condom. Julia watched as he tore the wrapper with his teeth and slipped it on. He positioned himself before her, and Julia wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close to her.

Both gasped at the contact.

Fitz grabbed her hips in a bruising grip, and roughly thrust his hips back and forth against hers. Julia moaned along with his thrusts, lifting hers to meet his. Fitz growled and he clenched her hips, pounding his hips harder, back and forth.

"Oh, fuck." He gasped.

Julia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Fitz kissed her back, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled back. He groaned and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up with him, positioning her on his lap. Fitz slowly guided her hips up and down. Once she got the hang of it, he grabbed her ass and she moaned loud, tossing her head back.

"Ah! Fitz, ohh."

He groaned in response, his teeth attacking her collar bones, licking and biting.

Julia grabbed the hair on the back of his head, which was wet with sweat as she thrust her body up and down. Fitz let go of her ass, and moved them up to cup her breasts. He growled, feeling her walls tighten around him. Julia moaned fast, and she soon came, him following after.

Both breathed heavily. Julia pulled on his hair, tilting his head back. She leaned down and crushed her lips over his, sharing a sloppy kiss.

.

.

.

.

KC stood in horror…

His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his mouth opened and closed; his lips quivered. KC shook uncontrollably and he glanced up when the door in front of him opened.

"KC? What are you doing here?"

"Julia… were you just—

He averted his gaze to the taller man standing behind her. Julia swallowed hard and she crossed her arms across her chest. Fitz asked, "Is this KC?" Julia looked up at KC, and he turned around. She shouted, "KC don't leave!"

"Fuck you Julia." He shouted. Julia stumbled back and she watched as he climbed into his car and drove off, speeding down the road. She chewed on her bottom lip and Julia looked back, when Fitz placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned back, storming into the house.

"You just love getting caught don't you?" Fitz asked.

"Shut up!"

Julia walked into the house and stormed to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, locking it in the process. Julia leaned against it and slid down. She hugged her knees to her chest and whimpered as tears began to form in her eyes and slip down her cheeks. Julia shouted, "go away" As Fitz started knocking on the door, trying to get her to open it.

She clenched her head in her hands and Fitz said, "Julia open the door!"

"No!"

"Open the damn door!" He shouted.

"Go away! This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault! It's not like I forced you to have sex with me!" Fitz responded. Julia lifted her head up, and her lips slowly curled up into a grin.

End!

* * *

See this is what happens when I get rushed off the computer, another crappy ending... reviews? It makes me sad, it feels like I'm losing reviewers :'((

Good bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Hm, I know I said this chapter was going to have like ten or eleven chapters, but I think I was lying to myself :O It is clear that it's going to have more, so possibly twenty plus. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! Oh and before I forget, must answer a question, Clare and Eli have NEVER had sex, and probably won't until later on in the story.

Enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 10 – In my Head

"AH!" Clare screamed, she buried her head in Eli's shoulder. He laughed and held her close to him. She peeked and hid her face in his shoulder again. Eli leaned down and whispered, "Clare it's over, the movie is done." Clare looked up and she sighed. Eli laughed and he pressed the stop button on the remote. He stretched and said, "It's a little after eight, what time do you want me to take you home?"

Clare leaned against Eli whispering, "I don't have to go home for another hour."

Eli smirked and said, "I know where this is going." He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, before Clare closed the gap between them. Eli kissed her back with just enough passion, running his tongue along her bottom lip. The kiss deepened as Eli crushed their lips harder over each other's. Clare whimpered.

"Ah, young love."

Eli and Clare pulled away and she turned a bright shade of red, finding his mother standing before them with her hands on her hips. Eli whispered, "Let's go back to my room." Clare nodded and she followed Eli back to his room.

"Put a sock on the door Elijah." Cece called out.

Eli muttered incoherent words and Clare walked into the room, and sat on his bed, watching Eli close and lock the door. Eli sat next to Clare on the bed and just as he was about to kiss her, Clare's phone went off. He sighed, letting his head fall onto her shoulder. Clare smiled faintly and pulled her phone out.

"Hello?"

"Clare…"

"KC why are you calling—

"Clare I need to talk to you, please."

"KC, are you crying?"

"Clare please… is there somewhere we can meet?" KC interrupted her. Clare swallowed hard and looked up at Eli who mouthed "what does he want?" Clare said, "Hold on KC." She placed her hand over the phone and said, "Eli, it's KC, it sounds like he's crying."

"So?"

"Eli please."

He sighed and said, "Give me the phone." Clare slowly handed Eli her phone and he took it.

"KC, it's Eli… where are you?"

"… I'm at the Dot; if you want you can come by too. I really need to talk to Clare, and you." KC sighed shakily. Eli licked his bottom lip and softly turned his head when Clare wrapped her arms around his waist. He said, "I'll meet you there." Eli closed the phone and handed it back to Clare when he turned around to face her. Clare looked up at him with curious blue eyes. She asked, "What's going on?"

"We are going to go meet up with KC; he really needs to talk to us." Eli responded. Clare licked her lips and slowly nodded her head.

She gathered her things, and Eli led her out of the house, and walked to Morty. Eli opened the door for Clare and she climbed in. Eli walked around and climbed into the driver's side, turned the ignition on, and pulled out of the driveway.

.

.

_KC, where are you, we have to talk… what you were listening to, it wasn't what you think… Fitz came on to me; he forced me to have sex with him.  
Julia_

_KC please talk to me!  
Julia_

KC closed his phone, and placed it next to him and he placed his elbows on the table, and buried his face in his hands, and sobbed quietly, uncontrollably. KC pulled his head up, when he heard someone place something in front of him, his soda. KC softly thanked Peter and he grabbed the glass and chugged the liquid, trying to hydrate his suddenly dry throat.

KC placed the glass down and looked over at his phone, which buzzed on the table. He reached over and grabbed it, reading the text.

_KC, you have to believe me… please…  
Julia_

He closed his phone and, getting quite annoyed; he set it on silent, and shoved his phone into his pocket. KC brought his thumbnail to his lips, and he began chewing on it. Tears formed in his eyes, but he blinked them back, and bowed his head, hiding his face from anyone who could see him. The tears fell, and streamed down his face.

"God, hurry up Clare…" He whispered to himself.

As if on cue, the door opened, and in walked Eli and Clare. They looked around, and Clare placed a hand on Eli's shoulder, and pointed towards KC, whispering in his ear. Eli turned in the direction where Clare pointed, and he started to walk towards KC. They took a seat in front of him at the booth. They sat in silence. Eli cleared his throat and asked, "Okay what's going on that you had to ruin our date?"

"Eli!" Clare hissed while kicking his foot under the table.

"Julia cheated on me." KC muttered.

"Welcome to my world." Eli responded quickly.

"Eli!" Clare interjected. She said, "KC, I'm sorry this happened to you, how did you find out?" KC laughed through his uncontrollable break down and said, "I practically heard them. I was walking to her house, and I heard them. Just as I was about to knock on the door, she opened it, and standing behind her, was… was the stupid fuck!" KC clenched his hair in his hands and burst into a series of sobs.

Clare, even though she hates him, felt really bad. She moved away from Eli and sat down next to KC, she slowly placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Who is this stupid fuck?" Eli asked in a calm tone.

"Some guy named… Fitz." KC responded.

Eli blinked a few times.

"Fitz as in… Mark Fitzgerald?" He asked.

KC nodded.

"I hate to break it to you but, you lost her right there… she cheated on me with the same guy." Eli muttered. KC frowned. He sniffled and muttered, "I'm sorry dude." Eli shrugged his shoulders responding, "I have someone better, and it's not my problem anymore." KC nodded and smiled faintly. Clare rubbed his back and said, "We're really sorry KC." She flashed a sincere smile and he sighed shakily.

"I'm… I'm sorry about what I did." He whispered.

Clare and Eli frowned. She said, "KC forget it okay? It's in the past… it doesn't matter anymore, right Eli." She directed her sentence towards Eli who blinked a few times. And she eyed him. Eli swallowed hard and looked over at KC. He said, "Yeah… it doesn't matter anymore. Julia's a dumb slut, she just doesn't know when to quit." Eli laughed a little. KC wiped his eyes with his sleeve and managed to smile a little. Clare smiled as well and she said, "I don't have to go home for another forty five minutes or so, if you want we can hang out here?"

"Well you guys were on a date, I don't want to interfere." KC said.

"Don't worry about it, we weren't doing anything important." Eli chewed on his bottom lip, and Clare moved to sit next to him again. Clare interlaced her fingers with Eli's and he leaned over and kissed her temple. KC pressed his lips to a line, and reached into his pocket to check his phone. He had four missed texts.

KC sighed and he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"So how've you guys been… since we last talked." KC asked.

"Um, we've been good." Clare responded.

"We've been amazing." Eli corrected her. Clare rolled her eyes and smiled. KC laughed a short laugh and said, "That's good, I see you guys made a new friend… Adam?"

"Oh yeah, if I remember correctly, you called him a freak." Eli said. KC blinked a few times and said, "Um… I never said that to him, Julia called him a weird kid, but never a freak." Clare glared daggers at Eli and he shrugged his shoulders.

KC rolled his eyes and laughed a little. He reached into his pocket when his phone beeped. KC decided to check his messages since Clare and Eli were flirting in front of him, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

_So what, you're not going to talk to me?  
Julia_

_KC please… talk to me, I can't lose you.  
Julia_

_Fitz forced me to have sex with him! Why can't you just believe me on that!  
Julia_

_KC please… at least send me a text back, to let me know you're okay.  
Julia_

"Is Julia texting you?" Clare asked.

KC looked up and closed his phone, placing it on the table. "Unfortunately." He responded. Clare frowned a little. Eli said, "Well… I'm sorry to break such a moment, but Clare; I have to get you home." Clare nodded. She got up and stood next to KC, placing her hand on his shoulder. She said, "Call me if you need anything." He nodded and Eli waved him off. They walked out of the Dot, and KC watched. He sighed heavily and looked towards his phone. He grabbed it and quickly text Julia back; _Julia I'm sorry… it's over…_

.

.

"I hope KC is okay." Clare whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Eli responded as he glanced over at Clare, taking his eyes off the road for a few minutes. Clare smiled softly at him and said, "I hope so." Eli averted his gaze back to the road, while he took her hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. Clare blushed and smiled when he kissed the back of her hand. She scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek.

Eli smiled and Clare leaned her head on his shoulder. She whispered, "Eli… can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He responded.

"Who's Mark Fitzgerald?" Clare heard Eli sigh. She added, "If it's a touchy subject, don't worry about it." Eli said, "No, no… it's just… you see," He pulled up to Clare's house and turned the car off. Eli swallowed hard and Clare moved away from him. He continued, "When Julia and I were together before we moved here, she cheated on me with that guy. He's been my enemy for as long as I could remember, since I was what… twelve? Fitz doesn't like to see me happy, so when he found out I got a girlfriend in my sophomore year; he decided to make my life hell. She cheated on me with him, and made it look like she was the one doing it." Eli clenched the steering wheel. Clare reached up and she placed her hand over his.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it anymore, I understand." Clare whispered. She placed her hand on Eli's cheek, and turned his face towards her. Eli glanced into her eyes and he smiled softly. Clare leaned up and she kissed his lips.

Eli cupped her face and wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Clare landed on his lap, and she groaned, feeling the steering wheel dig into her back. Eli shifted to the right, sitting in the middle of the seats. He licked her bottom lip, and sucked gently on it, trying to get her to open her mouth. Clare slightly parted her lips and she whimpered, feeling Eli clenched her hips.

Slowly, he moved them towards him.

Clare whimpered again and she tore her mouth from his saying, "Eli not here, we can't."

"I know." He breathed, grazing his lips along her neck.

Clare gasped and Eli kissed her flesh, licking the vein up and down slowly, agonizingly slow, just to tease her. Clare swallowed hard and Eli smirked. He moved his head back and looked up at her slightly dilated blue eyes.

"I'll call you when I get home." Eli said as Clare moved off his lap. She nodded while she fixed herself. Clare leaned over, kissed his cheek, and said, "I love you." Clare turned to leave, but Eli softly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He crushed his lips over hers and whispered against them, "I love you too."

Clare slowly smiled and she climbed out of the car. Eli waited for her to enter the house before he drove away.

.

.

KC sat in his room, staring straight up at the ceiling. He shot his gaze towards the door, hearing someone knock. He sat up saying, "Hey mom." She smiled and said, "How are you doing? Julia called a few times, asking for you."

"I don't want to talk to her." KC stated.

"I figured." Lisa responded. "What happened?" She added.

"Julia cheated on me." He said quickly.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry…" She walked to him and sat down on the bed in front of him. KC shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He responded, "It's fine… I um… kind of saw it coming." Lisa blinked a few times and responded, "How could you have seen it coming?" KC glanced up at her and licked his lips.

"I don't know… I'm not really as upset about it as I was before." KC responded. Lisa cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well… Clare and Eli and I are actually talking again."

"Oh really? That's amazing news." Lisa chirped.

"Yeah. I'm not going to get my hopes up though. They could've just been talking to me to try and cheer me up." KC chewed on his bottom lip. Lisa placed a hand over his and said, "Well you just have to try to gain their trust back. I'm sure they'll come around." KC smiled a little. Lisa smiled in return and she got up, placing a kiss on top of his head. KC watched her leave, and closes the door behind her. He looked towards his phone and grabs it off the night stand.

KC flipped it open and quickly text someone; _hey, what's up?_

KC waited patiently for the person to respond. His face lit up when he got a response back.

_Um, just relaxing in my room, and reading a book :) You?  
Clare_

End of Chapter 10

* * *

You know, I catually loved this chapter. Seems I type a lot faster and get ideas when I'm listening to soft piano music, and thinking about bashing my ex boyfriend's skull in. -gasp- Did I say that outloud? Anyway, I actually thought it would be good to have KC, Clare, and Eli talking again. You won't believe what's going to happen in the next chapter! Man... well, reviews are great! I love reviews! I'll give you a virtual cookie, well I'll give you all virtual cookies!

Anyway, again... reviews are great!

Now, on to working on I Think I'm Paranoid, then Miss Bipolar! Oh and I say again, I got a beta-reader for Alibis, and the updates will be slightly slow for that story. I have chapter 2 being beta-read, and I'm working on chapter 3, I'll possibly be able to update twice for that story!

Good bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! If this chapter reaches 300 reviews by this chapter, I'll give you guys a lot of virtual cookies! I LOVE cookies, and it's a shock when I'm giving them away to people, but you know you guys are an exception, so it shows how much I love you ^_^. Anyway, here you are chapter 11, read, review, love, and enjoy! Oh before we avoid any confusion, this chapter starts off AFTER school. I didn't want all my chapters to start at school all the time, too long and stuff. So yeah…

Enjoy!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Lovers in Japan

"Hurry up Clare!" Eli shouted from the foot of the stairs, growing quite impatient. Adam laughed a little and Eli turned to him saying, "You can't be laughing, you took just as long as she did." Adam pressed his lips to a line, trying to hide his grin.

"Clare does tend to take forever when she's getting ready." KC joined in after walking out of the kitchen, holding a coke in his hand. He took a seat next to Adam and Eli got up, and headed upstairs to Clare's room. He grabbed the doorknob, and twisted it, only to realize that it's locked. He knocked on the door and said, "Clare are you ready?"

'Almost!" She responded.

Eli leaned against the door, sighing heavily. Clare pulled her favorite jeans on and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, fixing her lacy white tank top. Clare reached over and she grabbed a baby blue mid sleeve jacket, pulled it on, and checked herself in the mirror once more before she opened the door. Eli ended up falling on her. Clare squeaked, "ELI!"

"What?" He asked, looking up at her. Clare softly pushed him up to his feet and Eli turned around, taking a better look at her. He smiled and whispered, "You look cute." Clare blushed and muttered "thanks". She and Eli walked downstairs and Adam got up as well as KC. Adam stated, "Are you guys done? Can we go now?"

Clare laughed and she said, "Yeah. I'm done, let's go." Clare had invited Adam and KC to hang out at the Mall after school. It's a Friday afternoon, and they really, really needed some time to just relax. Eli opened the door for Clare, and she and Adam climbed in. KC asked, "Where am I supposed to sit?" Before Eli climbed into the driver's seat he said over the hood, "In the back." KC frowned and he walked around the back, and opened the door. He climbed inside, and sighed mentally, crawling towards the front.

He opened the small panel and poked his head through, letting it rest slightly on Clare's shoulder. She blushed. Eli noticed this and cleared his throat a little bit. KC moved his head back and blushed lightly. Adam laughed. He said, "Thanks again for letting me hang out with you guys." Clare smiled and responded, "Why wouldn't we let you? You're our new friend, and you deserve some time to hang out." Adam smiled.

"Speaking of time to hang out, KC," Clare turned around as Eli drove away from her house, "what's going on between you and Julia?" KC frowned and shrugged. He said, "She'll text me every once in a while, but I mean… I went to the Dot after school yesterday, and saw her with that Fitz guy. I overheard them, and Fitz said something about transferring to Degrassi."

Eli slammed his foot on the breaks, causing a few cars to honk and swerve around him. He turned around and said, "Excuse me?" KC blinked a few times and said, "Yeah. He's transferring on Monday." Eli muttered something incoherent under his breath and soon calmed down. He pressed his foot on the gas, and continued driving towards the mall.

An awkward silence befell the four, until Adam's phone went off, playing a song by Taylor Swift. Eli burst into laughter and said, "Taylor Swift? Adam are you serious?" Adam responded, "I am serious? I'm surprised you know her Eli." He stopped laughing and cleared his throat nervously.

Clare said, "Yeah Eli."

Eli quickly turned the radio on and blasted heavy metal songs through the speakers. KC looked down at his phone, receiving a text from someone, Julia.

_Hey, what's up? I haven't talk to you in a while.  
Julia_

_'Gee, I wonder why?' _KC thought.

He responded to her text, and closed his phone; _I'm busy, don't text me okay?_

He closed his phone and glanced up, watching Clare lay her head on Eli's shoulder. KC sighed softly and twiddled his fingers together.

.

.

"Okay so what are we going to do since we're here now?" Adam asked. Clare tucked her straightened hair behind her ear as Eli wrapped his arm around her shoulders. KC climbed out of the back and suggested, "We can go to the arcade." Nobody protested, and they all walked towards the front and headed to the arcade room.

"Oh Eli, that bear is so cute!" Clare chirped, pointing at a medium sized panda bear hanging up on the wall. Eli blinked a few times and said, "Okay."

Clare pouted and Eli sighed saying, "I'll get it for you if you want." Clare squealed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and then dragged him off towards the back after he got some tokens from the machine, leaving Adam and KC standing by their selves. Adam said, "Want to race?" KC shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Adam walked to the token machine, and slipped a few dollar bills and received a large amount of tokens.

Adam grabbed them and handed half to KC.

"Let's go." KC walked towards the back, and Adam followed.

.

.

"Eli! Eli go to the left! No the left!" Clare squeaked.

"Clare, babe, I'm sorry to say this, but shut up! I can't concentrate." Eli responded, his eyes never leaving the screen. Clare frowned and she stood next to Eli, watching him shoot a bunch of ninja's clad in black. He cursed under his breath and soon ended up beating the game, receiving a large amount of tickets. As he reached down to grab them, Clare had snatched them all, and started to count them.

"32, 33, 34, 35… 36. You have 36, you need," She glanced back, "Forty four more." Eli nodded and said, "Well… let's race."

"KC and Adam are playing that." Clare stated. Eli shrugged and responded, "We can wait." Clare nodded and Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulders and she did the same to his waist.

"KC! Quit cheating!" Adam shouted.

"I'm not cheating, you're just mad you're losing." KC laughed in response. Adam muttered something under his breath and slammed his foot on the gas, and he raced passed KC and laughed heavily. KC growled and Clare cheered, "Go Adam!" Adam smiled a little and just as he was about to reach the finish line, KC drove past him and beat him.

"What the—no fair!" Adam turned to him and KC just smirked and grabbed his tickets, counting them. He only got twenty, while Adam received ten.

"Okay you two, watch the master work." Clare smiled as she took the seat that KC had previously been sitting in. Eli did the same with Adam's chair. Clare grabbed two tokens from Eli's palm, and slipped them into the token slot. She quickly chose the car she wanted, and Eli did the same. KC and Adam stood behind them, and watched them.

Clare waited patiently for the game to start and said, "You're so going to lose Eli."

"Am not, Clare I beat you on these games every time we play at my house." Eli responded.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Adam turned around, refusing to listen to the playful lover's quarrel

"I'll join you." KC said.

The two walked away from the arcade, both smiling, listening to Clare scream, "Eli you're cheating!"

.

.

"Sooo." Adam stated, trying to start a conversation with KC. The taller one looked down and asked, "What?" Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Just trying to keep the conversation going." Adam stated.

"Oh, ha ha, sorry." KC stated.

Adam laughed a little. He and KC quickly ordered a small coke and walked to sit down in the food court. They stared at each other and Adam said, "So, what's up?" KC shrugged his shoulders responding, "Same I guess, getting stalked and stuff." Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." KC muttered.

"It's a little funny." Adam responded as he took a sip of his soda. KC did the same and groaned, fishing his phone out of his pocket when it started ringing. Adam blinked a few times, and watched KC talk to the person on the other line, his mouth blindly looking for the straw so he could take a sip of his drink again.

"Julia, I'm hanging out with friends, can this wait?" KC asked, annoyed.

_"I know, I can see you." _Julia responded.

KC pinned his eyebrows together, and looked around the food court. He pinned his eyebrows together, when Julia waved at him, trying to get his attention. Adam looked back and said, "Are you going to talk to her?" KC glanced over at Adam while he closed his phone. He said, "No I'm not going to talk to her. Let's go back." Adam nodded and got up. KC glanced over at Julia and she frowned.

As the two walked back, Adam laughed a little, watching Eli and Clare, who held a large panda bear close to her chest. The four stood in the middle of the mall. KC said, "Can we like… get out of here?" Clare frowned, blinking a few times. She asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Julia is here."

"Stalker." Eli muttered.

Clare playfully hit his arm and he smirked in response. Adam suggested, "Well… we can go to my house and watch some movies?" Clare nodded. She stated, "That sounds great." The four began walking towards the exit of the mall, and all in unison, they stopped, hearing someone call out to KC. He turned around and Julia was now standing before him, breathing heavily.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"KC please, I have to talk to you." She stated, tucking her hair behind her ear. Clare grabbed Eli and Adam's sleeve, and dragged them off, leaving KC to talk to Julia. Eli said, "Hey, I want to listen to this." Clare rolled her eyes and she continued to drag them off. KC looked over his shoulder, watching his ex-girlfriend drag her boyfriend and friend away, leaving him and Julia alone.

"Okay what do you want?" He asked.

"I just… wanted to see how you were. I miss you." She muttered.

KC resisted the urge to laugh sarcastically. He said, "I bet you weren't thinking about that when you were fucking Fitz weren't you?" Julia swallowed hard and she whispered, "I told you I was sorry." KC snorted and he turned around saying, "I don't need to listen to this." Julia chased after him, and said as she walked beside him, "KC please it wasn't my fault. I promise you that." KC ignored her, and continued walking.

"KC!" Julia screamed as she stood in front of him. He glanced down at her angry face. She said, "Now you listen okay? I have apologized night and day for the past three days! I didn't want to have sex with Fitz, he forced me! Why can't you believe me, I'm sorry okay! And I meant it, won't you take me back?" KC looked down at the hurt look in her brown eyes. He sighed heavily.

KC raked his fingers through his hair and stated, "Look I know you're sorry, but I don't want to be with you. We're done Julia, okay?" KC walked around her and headed towards the entrance, where he looked through the glass doors, sighing a little when he realized that Clare, Eli, and Adam were standing and talking, waiting patiently for him. Julia trailed behind KC, and once again stood in front of him.

"Julia will you quit it?" KC shouted.

"NO! Not until I know you've forgiven me." Julia said. KC rolled his eyes. He said, "I forgive you." KC walked around her and pushed the doors open, and walked up to his friends.

"Ready?" Eli asked.

KC nodded.

"Julia is walking this way, are you sure you're done talking to her?" Clare stated. KC glanced over his shoulder. He said, "I'm done with her… let's get out of here." They all walked to the hearse and Julia started screaming, "KC! You have to mean it!"

He growled, clearly getting annoyed.

"Look Julia, I don't fucking care! Get over it! I don't want anything to do with you!" KC shouted. Julia frowned and she swallowed hard. Tears had begun to weld in her eyes and they slowly streamed down her cheeks. KC turned around and he made his way to the car. Julia sighed shakily, and she turned tail, and stormed back towards the mall. Clearly, she wasn't paying attention, and Julia nearly jumped ten feet into the air, when a car honked.

She held her chest and sighed heavily, walking around the car and just as she did this, loud screeching breaks sounded.

.

.

"Did you guys here that?" Adam asked. Clare nodded. She said, "It came from that direction." Eli pulled out of the parking lot and drove away, not really caring. KC looked over Clare's shoulder through the panel window and said, "Eli there's something going on over there." He pointed and Eli glanced over in that direction.

"You guys have some morbid curiosity. Maybe someone ran over a dog or something." Eli said, but he parked the car in the middle of the lane and stepped out. Clare and Adam watched as Eli looked over the crow of people, and KC stated, "He looks freaked out." Clare nodded in agreement.

"I'll go check on him." Adam said. He climbed out of the car and Clare and KC watched as he placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. He looked over the crowd as well, and stepped back a little. Clare licked her bottom lip and said softly, "I wonder what happened." She watched Eli walk back, a blank look on his face. Adam had his hand on Eli's shoulder saying something which Clare couldn't quite get. As Eli climbed in Clare asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked over at her and shook his head, clenching the steering wheel.

"Eli?" Clare asked, placing her hand on his thigh.

He ignored her, only started to drive away from the mall. Clare sighed and turned to Adam asking, "What happened?" Adam swallowed hard and said, "Um—

"Don't say it." Eli almost shouted.

"Why? Eli what happened? What's going on?" KC asked. Clare glanced towards him and Eli sighed shakily. Adam frowned and looked out the window, leaving a very curious Clare and KC glancing at Eli, waiting for him to respond.

"Well?" KC asked.

"God dammit, Julia got hit by a fucking car, end of story! Are you happy?"

End of Chapter 11

* * *

I'm not going to kill Julia... not yet... -gasp- Did I say that? But seriously, I'm not going to kill her. Well anyway, hm, two posts in one day? I feel so powerful XD Anyway, Reviews? They're great, so... yeah leave me some!

Goodbye for now

Oh and before I forget, I didn't hit Julia with a car because people asked me to, I did it because it's going to make sense later on. -smirk-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is going to be um… well I don't want to spoil it, so yeah, I don't have much to say about this chapter, it's all going to be very um… intense. Sooo yeah, toodles!

Oh and this chapter is all for Eli and Clare!

Enjoy!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Need You Now

The four had finally arrived at Adam's house, sitting awkwardly in the living room. Clare placed her arm around Eli's shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder as he stared blankly at the floor. Adam cleared his throat, trying to break the silence.

"I think we should check on her." KC said finally.

"I think we should not." Eli responded.

"Why not?" KC asked.

Eli laughed sarcastically. As if that were a question worth answering. Eli got up, tearing away from Clare and said, "Julia got hit by a car, who cares… as far as I remember you didn't want anything to do with her anymore." KC blinked a few times and Adam said, "That really shouldn't matter Eli…"

"Adam's right, we should see how she is." Clare said.

"No, if you guys want to fine, you go on ahead." Eli stormed out of the house, grabbing his keys in the process.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Clare got up and she walked out the front door, and walked to Morty. She noticed that Eli was just sitting in the driver's seat, his arms folded on the steering wheel with his head rested on top of it. Clare opened the door to the passenger side and she climbed into Morty, and scooted closer to Eli. She placed a hand on his shoulder and softly asked, "Eli what's on your mind."

He shrugged and sighed heavily.

"I'm fine it's just… I don't know it's weird if you secretly wish something to happen to someone, and well… it happens." Eli responded. Clare blinked a few times and she softly reached over and tilted Eli's face to hers. She cupped his face and said, "Eli you're freaking out because you wished… Julia to get hit by a car?" Eli frowned. Clare smiled a little and she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. Eli sighed and he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Clare rubbed his back and whispered, "It's okay Eli." He placed his head on her shoulder and sighed shakily. He whispered back, "It's my fault…" Clare pulled away, and softly grabbed his face in her hands.

"Eli don't blame yourself, it's not your fault okay." Clare said harshly. Eli nodded and he lowered his gaze. Clare turned around when she heard a door open and close. She watched KC walk towards the car.

"What's up?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"Adam's bitchy mother just told me to leave. Eli is it okay if you can take me to the hospital?" Clare looked over at Eli as KC opened the door and climbed into the passenger side. Eli nodded. Clare sat straight and Eli turned the ignition on, and drove away from Adam's house.

"Oh and Adam told me to tell you guys bye, and sorry that he couldn't tell you himself." KC said as he flipped his phone open, and closed it, doing that repeatedly. The ride to the hospital was silent. When they arrived Eli asked, "Do you want me to wait, or—

"No it's okay. I can have my mom come pick me up." Eli nodded and KC waved at Clare, and pounded his fist with Eli's. Eli didn't leave until KC walked through the doors of the hospital. Once he was inside, he drove off. Clare leaned her head on Eli's shoulder and he smiled faintly at her. He asked, "Where do you want to go?" Clare licked her bottom lip and said, "We can watch another horror movie at your house."

Eli nodded and he took his eyes off the road for a few minutes, only to kiss Clare chastely. Clare smiled and she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder again. Eli interlaced their fingers together and brought her hand up to his lips. Clare smiled wide and she whispered, "I love you Eli."

"I love you more." Eli responded.

Clare pulled away and flashed a challenging smile.

"No I love you more." She responded.

Eli glanced over at her.

"No I love you more Clare-bear." Eli purred. Clare crossed her arms across her chest and she argued, "No Elijah Thomas Goldsworthy, I love you more." Eli parked in the driveway of his house and turned to her as he extracted the keys. He questioned, "Are you challenging me?" Clare looked around cutely and said, "Maaaaybe."

Eli pulled her to him, and positioned her in his lap. He scooted closer to the middle of the seats and Clare glanced down at him. She smiled a little and leaned down, placing small feather light kisses on the corners of his lips. Eli reached up and he cupped the back of her head and crushed his lips over hers. Clare whimpered and Eli thrust his tongue passed her lips.

Clare pulled back, and said, "Eli I don't feel comfortable doing this in your car." Eli blinked a few times and said, "Do you want to go to my room?" Clare blushed and she slowly nodded her head. Eli helped Clare off him and she climbed out of Morty and then followed Eli to the front door. Eli unlocked the door, and stepped inside saying, "Mom dad I'm home!"

"Okay Eli, dinner's in the fridge!" Cece responded.

"I'm going to get us something to drink." Eli kissed Clare's cheek and she walked to Eli's room. Clare sat down on the edge of his bed, nervously looking around. She tapped her fingers on her knees and sucked on her bottom lip. Clare sighed shakily and Eli soon walked in, holding two cans of soda. He handed one to Clare and she gladly took it, then walked to close and lock the door to his room. She opened it and took a sip then held it in her lap. Eli did the same but drank all of it.

"Thirsty?" Clare asked as he crushed the can and tossed it in the small trash bin in the corner of his room.

Eli sat down next to her and whispered huskily in her ear, "Thirsty for you." Clare blushed ten different shades of red and she took a sip of her soda. Eli took it from her and he placed it on the floor. Clare frowned and Eli pulled her up towards the top of the bed. Clare stammered, "E-Eli, what are you doing?" Eli smirked as he placed small kisses on her soft neck.

Clare moaned softly as Eli open mouth kissed her skin, tracing his tongue to the middle of her neck, up her chin and into her mouth. Clare reached up and her hands found their way into the soft hair on the back of his head. Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing his chest against hers. Clare tugged on Eli's hair and he groaned in her mouth.

Eli pulled away after kissing her for what seemed like forever. He twisted her curly hair between his fingers and Clare smiled up at him. Eli moved off her and lay on his back. Clare turned to face him, resting her head on her hand. Eli glanced over at her and Clare smiled a little. The two stared at each other before Clare grabbed Eli by the collar, and pulled him to her.

Clare crushed her lips over his and she pulled Eli on top of her again. They kissed viciously, tongues dancing along each other's, teeth biting each other's bottom lip. Eli gave in. He ran his hand up her stomach and he ran it under the curving of her breast. Clare whimpered, and arched her back.

"Can I touch you Clare?" Eli whispered in her ear. She only whimpered in response, arching her back against his hand. Eli took that as a yes, and he cradled his hand over her breast, and gently squeezed it through her shirt and jacket.

Clare grabbed the bed sheets and moaned. Eli kissed her neck, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin yet again. Eli's continued to slowly grope her breast while his lips, teeth, and tongue worked on her neck. Clare's teeth bit into her bottom lip as she whimpered and whined in her throat.

Eli moved his hand to the middle of her jacket and he slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing more of her lacy white top. Clare lifted her upper body up and helped Eli removed her jacket. Eli was so caught up in pleasure that he had pulled her shirt down, leaving the straps to hang loosely on her arms, revealing her strapless light purple bra.

"E-Eli please, stop staring." Clare blushed.

"You're beautiful Clare, I can't help it." Eli responded. He removed her shirt over her head, and slowly leaned down and kissed the tops of her breasts. Clare breathed heavily and she laced her fingers through his hair, grabbing the back of his head. Eli moved back away from her, and sat on his knees, removing his shirt. Clare traced her fingers over his abs and up to his chest. She got up, and placed kisses across his collar bones. Eli watched through half lidded eyes.

The blush on Clare's face never disappeared. She swallowed hard, clearly nervous. Clare's heart raced in her chest and she slowly moved her lips up to Eli's neck and pressed her lips against a certain spot, rewarded with a small throaty moan. Clare liked the way that sounded, so she did it again, only sucked softly on the flesh. Eli moaned again, and his lips parted. Eli grabbed the backs of her legs, and Clare squeaked when she fell onto her back.

Eli dipped down and he reached around and unclasped her bra. Clare's entire body turned red. Eli whispered, "Why are you blushing? I've seen you before." Clare laughed a little and responded, "I'm just… I'm sorry." Eli lifted his head up to meet her gaze.

"If you want me to stop tell me okay?"

Clare nodded and Eli leaned down and he placed kisses on the center of her chest, moving his lips to her breast. Clare watched, her eyes glazed with lust, as Eli's tongue flicked out and circled around her nipple before he sucked hard on it while his thumb and index finger teased her neglected nipple.

"Ahh… Eli!" Clare cried out.

He kissed her sternum, and then traced his lips down to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel. Clare moved around anxiously, clenched her legs beneath Eli. He looked up at her and started to unbutton her jeans. Eli pulled the zipper down with his teeth, and agonizingly slow he pulled her pants down, revealing her light purple panties.

Eli slowly pushed her legs open, and paused, feeling her legs shake.

"Clare are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm just nervous, I know you've done this before... but I mean I hope it's a normal feeling?" She responded shakily.

"Clare you're just anxious. Your body needs some sort of release, it's normal, so let me work my 'magic' on you." Eli purred.

Clare swallowed hard and nodded. She parted her legs and watched through half lidded eyes as Eli placed his head between her legs. Clare chewed on her bottom lip, feeling her panties get pushed to the side.

"AH!" Clare tossed her head back when she felt his tongue steadily lick her folds. Eli slowly thrust his tongue in and out, glancing up to watch her face. Clare blushed and she turned her eyes in a different direction. Eli smirked and he pulled his tongue out of her dripping wet hole to her red and swollen clit. Clare breathed heavily and she moaned loud as Eli's tongue flicked over her clit, fast.

"O-oh, Eli! Oh my god!"

Eli sucked hard on her clit while his middle finger moved inside her and he thrust it in, and out. Clare whimpered and moaned loud, completely forgetting that Eli's parents are down the hall.

Eli removed his finger and he separated her folds with his thumbs, giving a slow long teasing lick to her slit. Clare moaned, "Eli! Oh Eli, I'm about to—Ah!" Eli plunged his tongue in and out of her hole and Clare arched her back clean off the bed, reaching her climax. Eli lapped up her sweet fluids and moaned against her supple flesh. Clare breathed heavily as Eli crawled on top of her, after he fixed her underwear. He absentmindedly ground his erection against her, receiving a low sexy moan from her.

"Eli… um, do you want me to—

"No Clare you don't have to."

"But… well maybe I want to." She said, trying to fight St. Clare away from her thoughts. Eli blushed faintly and Clare pushed him to lie on his back. Eli watched as she started to unbuckle his belt. Eli's face had turned a darker shade of pink as her fingers worked on the button of his pants, and then she shakily pulled the zipper down. Clare's adorable face turned a bright red as she slowly made her way in between Eli's legs. She pulled Eli's pants, and he helped her. Clare looked at up Eli and then back down at his cock, which was standing up under his boxers.

Eli blushed and cleared his throat saying, "Clare you really don't have to if you don't want to." Clare placed her finger over her lips, telling Eli to shut up. He closed his mouth and watched Clare pull his boxers down. Clare's eyes grew a little wide and she punched St. Clare, telling herself that she needs to grow some confidence. She wrapped her small hand around the base of his cock and Eli moaned as she pumped her fist up and down.

Clare watched his eyes drift shut, and she took that as a sign that Eli liked this, so she moved her fist faster. Eli's lips parted and he breathed hard, and moaned in his throat.

"Faster." He whispered.

Clare complied, stroking him faster than before. Eli's eyes slowly drifted open and he groaned when Clare dipped her head down and gave a slow lick to the tip. Eli's hips jerked up and he moaned louder than he intended to.

"Fuck, Clare." He clenched the bed sheets, and Clare slowly wrapped her lips around his cock, and stroked what wasn't in her mouth. Eli whined in his throat and his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the sheets.

"C-Clare, I'm going to…" Clare sucked hard, grazing her teeth along the underside of his dick, and she moaned, as Eli came in her mouth. Eli sighed and breathed heavily through his parted lips. Clare pulled away, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She crawled up next to him and placed a kiss on his temple. Eli whispered, "Have you ever done that before?"

Clare shook her head.

"Why?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"Because… that was fucking amazing."

"Well thank you Elijah." Clare smirked; she leaned down and planted her lips over his. Eli cupped her face and kissed her back.

"Eli! Eli are you done in there?"

"Mom what do you want!" He shouted back.

"The hospital is on the phone for you, something about Julia."

End of Chapter 12

* * *

Hm, and what in GOD's name is the hospital calling Eli for? Well you see... Julia, blah blah blah, want's to see Eli...

Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait! I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise! I have a sequence in which the stories would be updated, first Alibis, then Unmasked, and then Seduction, and it goes like that for a while, until I finish with the stories. This one should be done in like three chapters or more, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, here you are, chapter 13! I hope you like it!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Tell Him

"Mom, I really don't care about Julia at this moment! Can you go away please." Eli shouted. Clare pressed her lips to a line and heard footsteps walking down the hall. Eli turned to Clare and he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and he leaned in to kiss her again, but Clare got up, and she said, "Maybe we should check on her."

"Or, not." Eli responded.

Clare turned to Eli and she noticed that he was serious. She frowned and said, "Eli you know, just to see if she's dead or not."

Eli laughed a bit sarcastically and he said, "Clare I'm sure she's fine, I want us to spend the rest of this lovely Friday afternoon together." He kissed her neck and Clare cleared her throat a little. Eli continued to place small kisses on her neck, and he reached up and turned her head to him. He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. Clare said, "Eli we should go to the hospital."

"Clare we're not going to the hospital."

"Eli come on."

"Clare please, I really don't want to go."

Clare got up from the bed and she pulled her clothes on. Once she was finished getting dressed, she turned around to face him. Clare placed her hands on her hips and eyed him.

"I'm not going."

.

.

.

"I can't believe I'm at the hospital." Eli muttered.

"Oh pish, posh Eli… get over it, we're just here to check on Julia." Clare retorted. She walked to the front desk and said, "Good evening um… I was just wondering if I could see Julia Clemmons, I'm sure she's been taken here like about an hour or two or ago." The nurse in front of Clare muttered Julia's name under her breath as she searched on her computer.

"Ah, yes, she just got out of surgery… you can see her now, she's in room 302. If I remember correctly, there is a young man with her at the moment." The nurse said. Clare thanked her and she grabbed Eli's arm and pulled him to through the double doors. Eli dragged his feet across the floor and sighed heavily, for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Eli we won't be here for long," Clare turned around and stood in front of him, "we can go back to your place after." Clare traced her fingers along Eli's chest and he pressed his lips to a line.

"Fine."

Clare smiled and she got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. They soon entered the room, which was silent, aside from the beeping sounds of Julia's heart monitor. Clare noticed that KC was in the room as well and she cleared her throat. KC lifted his head and he smiled a little.

"Hey, I didn't think you guys would come." He said.

"We weren't going to, but Clare-bear here is very persuasive." Eli said in a slight annoyed tone. Clare elbowed his side and she asked, "How is she?"

"She's been sleeping since she got out of surgery… she had fractured her ribs, broke her arm and leg." KC muttered. Clare frowned and she looked at Julia's broken and bruised face. Clare walked to KC and said, "Well we were just coming in to check on her we both wish we could stay longer, but we can't…" KC looked up, switching glances between her and Eli.

"I thought you guys hated her." He said.

"We do," Eli started, but Clare continued, "But that doesn't mean we can't see how she is… we've known Julia for a while, and… I'm sure one of these days we'll come around to trusting her again."

"Yeah think of it this way, maybe getting hit by a damn car will teach her a lesson on life." KC and Clare glared at Eli as he walked out of the room. Clare turned back to KC and placed a hand over his. She said softly, "Call me if anything changes okay?" KC nodded and Clare gave him a hug. KC returned it and watched as she walked out of the room. He sighed and glanced back over at Julia. He reached up and took her hand in his.

"KC?"

He glanced up and noticed that Julia had opened her eyes.

"Hey." KC smiled a little.

"Where am I? What happened?" Julia asked as she tried to sit up. She winced and lay back down. KC responded, "You um, got hit by a car, you just got out of surgery." Julia pinned her eyebrows together and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked down at her body, noticing the cast on her arm, and the one on her leg as well. Julia felt tears weld in her eyes, and before she realized it, she had started to sob heavily.

"Julia, Julia what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm ugly now!" She cried.

KC frowned and he couldn't help but laugh at her. Julia looked over at him in disbelief, wondering what it was he was laughing at.

"What's funny? It's true…" Julia murmured.

"Julia you're beautiful, even if you have a broken arm, leg, bruised ribs, and a bruised face." KC said to her. She smiled a little and looked down at her lap. Julia asked, "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

KC chewed on his bottom lip and he thought about his answer.

"No Julia, I don't hate you." He finally responded after a short pause.

Julia smiled weakly and she said, "I'm sorry about Fitz… and cheating on you, I'm sorry about everything KC, won't you take me back… I really do regret what I did to you. I do…" KC took her hand in his and he brought it up to his lips. Julia smiled at little and she asked, "Can you lay down with me?" KC got up and he walked around to the other side of the bed. He climbed on and lay down next to her. After moving around for a few minutes, they had finally gotten comfortable on each other.

"You won't leave me?" Julia murmured.

KC glanced down at her and he looked at her broken face. He smiled a little and reached up to brush her tear away with his thumb.

"I won't leave you."

Julia nodded and she laid her head on his chest.

.

.

.

"Eli what you said about Julia wasn't really nice." Clare stated as she watched the world go by in Eli's car.

"I'm sorry?" Eli said, apologizing in question than in seriousness.

"It was kind of heartless." Clare turned to him and she uncrossed her arms from her chest and placed them on her hips. Eli took his eyes off the road and glanced at her. He sighed and said, "I know and I'm sorry, it's just… I'm not fond of Julia, and who knows, maybe her getting hit by a car will teach her a lesson, for all we know right now she's begging KC to take her back and apologizing like crazy saying she didn't mean anything she did, KC will take her back and who knows, we might be friends again, including Adam."

Clare sucked on her bottom lip and she sighed in defeat. Eli reached over and he grabbed her hand from her hip and pulled her to him. Clare leaned her head on his shoulder and interlaced their fingers together. She whispered, "I'm sorry for overreacting." Eli kissed her temple in response.

"So, are we going to continue where we left off?" Eli smirked.

"You're such a pervert Eli!" Clare giggled. Eli turned to face her and he faked hurt, "I am not." Clare snickered and she kissed his cheek. After driving for about ten more minutes, maybe more, they had arrived at Eli's place.

"Looks like your parents are going somewhere."

"Good, they won't be barging in on us when I'm trying to make lo—… I mean uhh, never mind." Eli's face turned ten different shades of red and Clare blinked a few times, trying to figure out why Eli just turned tomato red. She climbed out of the car, a few moments after Eli did and she walked up to his parents, standing next to him.

"We're going out of town for a few hours. We'll call in every once in a while to check on you two both." CeCe walked around Eli and Clare as well as his dad, and Clare and Eli watched as his parents climbed into their car and drive off.

"So, we have the house to ourselves." Eli smirked.

Clare turned to him and she blushed ten different shades of red. Eli took her hand in his and led her into the house. He opened the front door, and stepped inside, with Clare following close behind him. She stood against the door. Eli pressed his body against hers and he looked down at her blue eyes. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Clare glanced up at him and she placed her hands around his neck and she played with the strands on the back of his neck. Eli licked his lips and he reached down and hoisted her body up, Clare wrapped her legs around his waist. Eli held her body weight, and pushed his body closer to hers. He leaned down and he kissed her. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed their lips harder together.

Eli immediately thrust his tongue into her mouth, seeking hers to play. Clare replied to the kiss and soon she was carried to Eli's room. Eli placed her body on his bed, and he climbed on top of her. The kiss grew more needy, fiery, and forced. Eli leaned back and he removed his shirt. Clare smiled and she did the same with her light blue jacket, but she left her lacy white top on.

Eli leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips, then started to kiss down her neck. Clare tilted her head to the side, giving him more room. Eli kissed around her neck, then licked the hallow of her throat. Eli continued moving down, and unbuttoned her top. Clare stopped him the second he finished with the last button.

"What?" He asked.

"Eli, um… we're not rushing are we?" Clare asked. Eli blinked a few times and cleared his throat nervously. He asked, "D-do you think I'm rushing you?" His face dropped and Clare licked her bottom lip nervously. Eli frowned and he pulled away. Clare sat up to look at him. She said, "Eli I don't think you're rushing me, I was just asking… if like… if we're rushing into this."

"What is _this_?" Eli asked, stressing out the word "this".

"Well," Clare twiddled her fingers together, "Us… I mean… in the car you said something about making… well you didn't finish your sentence, but after I thought about it I knew what you were saying… do you want to Eli?" Clare glanced up through her bangs and Eli turned red and looked away.

"I-I mean I've thought about it… that's if you want to… I mean I don't want you to think I'm rushing you, I'm not I was just, I'm—dammit." Eli muttered. Clare crawled to him and she leaned into him and kissed the corner of his mouth. She whispered, "Eli… I want to, I've thought about it too… but… I don't want to just yet, I'm not ready, well I am, but not today…" Eli nodded and he kissed her chastely. Clare smiled, gluing their foreheads together.

"Let's just cuddle." She smiled a little.

Eli nodded and he crawled to the top of the bed and Clare lay back. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Clare smiled and she turned around to face him. She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

"I hate your phone." Eli said. Clare laughed and she looked for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare."

"KC, what's up?" Clare asked.

"Well, um Julia's awake, and she wanted me to like call you and tell ask you if you could stop by tomorrow, she wants to talk to you." KC responded. Clare blinked a few times and swallowed the lump in her throat that randomly started growing there.

"Okay, tell her I'll come see her tomorrow."

"Okay good, I'll talk to you later." KC said.

"Bye."

Clare closed her phone and she looked over at Eli. He didn't bother in asking, because he knew exactly what was going on. Eli only leaned in and he kissed her lips. Clare smiled and she pulled away, reaching up and touched his face, cupping his cheek.

"I'll drive you tomorrow."

Clare smiled wide.

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too."

End of Chapter 13

* * *

I know that really wasn't much, but the next chapter is going to be good, Clare-bear gets to meet Fitz X3

Reviews are great, so leave me some :D

Goodbye for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

**Important note: I made a mistake, it's not this chapter where Clare meets Fitz, it's the next chapter! I apologize for the mix up!**

A/N: Okay first things first, I hope you guys aren't getting bored with this, really. I might be ending this story in like two or three chapters or so. Second, I've been losing reviewers; hence, I think you guys are getting bored :( Third, stop sending me PM's asking me if I'm going to stop updating for this story. I do have other stories to update FYI. Forth, here's chapter 14, enjoy!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Wasteland

"What did Clare say?" Julia asked as KC closed his phone. He looked over at her and placed his phone on the bed. KC responded, "She said she'll come by tomorrow." Julia smiled and nodded. A knock on the door distracted them from their small conversation. In walked a young doctor in his mid-thirties.

"Hello Julia, how are you doing?"

"I'm a little better, aside from the sharp pains every now and then." She responded. The doctor laughed a little and he said, "Well we've notified your parents earlier, they should've been here a while ago, but anyway. I'm just here to tell you that you should be out of the hospital in a few days or so, and we're bringing out something to eat now. Do you have any questions?"

Julia sat there for a few minutes, pondering her answer.

"Nope, you answered all of them thanks." Julia responded.

"Okay then." The doctor walked out and Julia and KC stared at each other for a few seconds. Julia sighed a little and she lay back on the hospital. She stared up at the ceiling and KC got up. He said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink." Julia nodded and she watched KC leave the room after putting his phone in his pocket. He walked down the hall and around the corner, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized to the guy about his height.

"Watch where you're going!" He responded.

KC glared at the back of his head. He blinked a few times, wondering where is it that he has seen this guy before, and watched him walk around the corner and head down the hall. He muttered incoherent words and he made his way to the vending machines at the other side of the hospital. KC pulled his wallet out and fished out four quarters. He looked at the choices, and soon decided on getting a coke. KC put the quarters in the slot and he pressed the large button with a picture of a coke bottle on it. KC reached down and he grabbed the bottle. He twisted the cap off and took a sip as he made his way back to the room. KC smiled at the passerby's and took another sip of his drink. He turned around the corner and headed into the room.

KC nearly tripped on his own feet.

"Julia who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, K-KC this is um… this is, your remember Fitz right?" Julia stammered. Said male got up and he stared at KC, who clenched his fist. Now he remembers. KC said, "I um, just came back to tell you Julia that um my mom called, she wanted me to help her with something. I'll come by later." Julia frowned and slowly nodded. She watched KC leave pathetically and then turned her attention back to Fitz. She said, "What are you doing here?" Fitz laughed.

"You're seriously going to ask me why I'm here. That's a very dumb question Julia." Fitz responded. Julia blushed and she lowered her gaze to the foot of the bed. She said softly, "You shouldn't be here."

"Julia I came to see you, you look like shit." Fitz said.

Julia frowned.

"Get out Fitz; I don't want to see you." Julia stated honestly. Fitz resisted the urge to throw his head back and laugh sarcastically. He and Julia glared at each other. She pinned her eyebrows together saying, "I meant it Fitz! Get out!" His face dropped and he got up from the bed and exited the room muttering, "Fucking bitch."

Julia sighed heavily and she let out a shaky breath. She lay back on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. A nurse walked in with a trolley, Julia smiled faintly at her as the young nurse placed Julia's lunch in front of her. She asked, "Would you need help to—

"No it's fine, I can do it." Julia interrupted her, grabbing the plastic fork and moving her inedible looking beef stew around.

"This looks horrifying." She muttered as the nurse walked out of the room.

Julia sighed and pushed the food away, while she grabbed the remote to the T.V. and turned it on.

.

.

.

"Adam should have been here thirty minutes ago." Eli complained.

"Eli what is wrong with you today? You're so whiny." Clare stated as she scanned over the menu. She put it down the second she figured out what she was going to eat. Clare turned to Eli and interlaced their fingers together. Eli said, "I'm sorry it's just… I'm a little tired." He looked over at Clare. Clare smiled a little and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Eli kissed her forehead and Clare smiled a little. He looked towards the front of the café when the sound of the bell rang, indicating someone was walking it.

"Adam!" Clare called.

Said male turned to the couple and he smiled wide. He walked to them and said, "Sorry it took me so long uhh… my mom and I got into a uh, fight." Adam sat down in front of Eli and Clare. Clare smiled faintly at him and he did the same. The three sat silently next to each other.

Adam looked around and Clare made a popping sound with her lips. Eli sighed and said, "What happened?" Adam looked over at Eli and lowered his gaze. He asked, "What do you mean?"

"Between you and your mom, what happened that you and she got into a fight?" Eli stated.

"Um, my mom's complicated; she didn't want me walking out of the house dressed like this."

Clare and Eli switched glances with each other, and then stared at Adam's attire, which was a baggy hoodie and jeans and a knitted beanie was on his head. They didn't see anything wrong with it. Adam noticed they were looking at him oddly. He rolled his eyes and said, "Like a guy, she didn't want me leaving the house dressed like a guy."

"Why not?" Eli asked, slightly confused.

Adam switched glances between Eli and Clare. He sighed and Clare quickly said, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Adam licked his bottom lip and said, "No, no… it's okay I don't mind. You see… I'm um… well… my mom is still getting over the fact that I'm transgendered." Clare and Eli blinked a few times in unison.

"So wait you're a—

"I'm female to male transgendered, an FTM." Adam muttered. There was an awkward silence between them. Adam frowned.

Eli said, "That's cool…"

"How long have you known?" Clare asked.

"Since I was like four… I never liked long hair or wearing dresses or anything."

"That's awesome." Eli stated.

Adam looked up at Eli and asked while laughing, "Is that all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Eli asked. Adam shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know ha ha."

Clare smiled and she said, "Why does your mom get into arguments with you? Besides the fact that she doesn't get over you dressing this way or whatever."

"She just doesn't like the fact that I'm transgendered, she says that it's hard to get over the fact that her 'baby girl' isn't a 'girl' anymore." Adam said.

Clare frowned and she reached up and placed a hand over Adam's as he placed his on the table. He glanced up at her and Clare said, "Your mom will pull through one day." Adam pressed his lips to a line and he nodded slowly. Eli said, "Okay so now that we're here, can we eat. I'm hungry." Adam laughed a little and Clare pulled away, to interlace her fingers back with Eli's. Clare grabbed a waiter's attention and he walked towards the table.

"What can I get you?" He asked, taking his little notepad out and a pencil.

"Yeah can I have the chili cheese fries, and a coke please. " Clare stated.

He wrote it down and looked to Eli, who said, "I'll have the same." The waiter nodded and turned to Adam.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with extra cheese, no tomatoes or onions, and I'll have a Dr. Pepper." The waiter nodded and he spun around, walking to the kitchen to give the orders. Clare, Eli and Adam sat in silence.

"How do you like Degrassi so far?" Clare asked.

"It's okay; it's different from my previous schools." Adam responded.

"Degrassi is pretty awesome, you'll like it." Eli responded.

"How so?" Adam asked, since he had only been at this school for a week, and thanked the waiter as he placed the drinks in front of them. Eli looked over at Clare and said, "Well for one, PDA is not forbidden." Clare blushed as Eli began to kiss and nuzzle her neck. Adam cleared his throat and Eli pulled away. Clare took a sip of her soda and sighed softly. She glanced down at her wrist watch, checking the time. It's a little bit after seven.

"So, is Julia okay?" Adam asked, breaking the small silence.

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm going to see her tomorrow." Clare smiled.

"That's good."

"Except Eli was being an ass about it." Clare directed her sentence towards Eli, who mocked her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear, causing Clare to turn a dark shade of pink. Adam giggled and said, "Is that how you keep her quiet?" Eli smirked and nodded. Clare switched glances between Eli and Adam and she muttered something, smirking lightly, knowing that they were just teasing.

.

.

.

"Oh Julia!"

"Mom, do you mind!" She cringed.

"I'm sorry it's just, it's so heartbreaking to see my baby in a cast and looking more broken than humpty dumpty!" Her mother frowned. Julia rolled her eyes and she sighed softly. Julia stated harshly, "Well blame the fucker that was driving the car." Julia's mother sat down next to the hospital bed.

"Where's dad?" Julia asked.

"He's stuck at work; he's trying really hard to come here sweetheart." Her mom stated.

Julia scoffed.

"You and him BOTH should've been here an hour ago. I'm sure whatever you guys were doing could've waited. I'm more important." Julia pouted. Her mother frowned and responded, "I know sweetheart, I'm really sorry." Julia rolled her eyes. She continued to look up at the T.V., flipping through the channels. Her mother sighed and she took the small remote from her hand. Julia frowned, staring at her in slight confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Julia, talk to me… what happened? What all do you remember?" Her mom asked.

"Well Janet, after getting turned down by KC, I turned around and started walking back to the mall, the only thing I remember is a car honking at me, and then I woke up here. KC told me that I got hit by a car… broke my arm and leg, bruised my ribs and as you can see my face is all bloody and bruised. I look hideous." Julia frowned while looking down at the foot of the bed.

Janet frowned at her and placed a hand over her right arm, the one with the cast that went from her wrist to the middle of her bicep.

"Julia I'm so sorry." She stated.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Julia responded.

Janet frowned and she got up saying, "Julia I'm trying my best to be a good mother here." Julia laughed sarcastically, "That's funny, NOW you're trying to be a good mother, when you haven't been for the past few months?"

"Julia I will not have you speaking that way to me." Janet shouted.

"Or what? It's not like you could do anything to make me look EVEN worse than I already do." Julia shouted back, and winced, feeling a sharp pain in her ribs. She hissed and breathed heavily.

"You shouldn't get yourself worked up over this." Janet whispered.

"Speak for yourself." Julia retorted. Janet got up and she said, "Look, I'm going to get some snacks, do you want anything?" Julia blinked a few times and shifted her eyes, thinking about what she would like to chomp on, since she refused to eat the hospital food. Julia smiled a little and she said, "Can you get me a Hershey bar?" Janet smiled a little and she nodded. She softly pat Julia's head and exited the room.

Julia watched. She looked over at the phone on the nightstand and reached over to grab it, well she attempted to. Julia groaned and she pressed the button with the female nurse picture on it. Julia waited patiently, and wiggled her toes. The nurse walked in and she asked, "What can I do for you?" Julia smiled and said, "Can you push this nightstand closer to my bed so I can call someone?"

The nurse nodded and she walked around Julia's bed. Julia thanked her and the nurse asked, "Is there anything else I could do for you?" Julia shook her head as she placed the phone against her ear and quickly dialed a number. The nurse walked out, leaving Julia by herself.

Julia waited for the person she was calling to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey KC." Julia smiled.

"…Hey." He responded.

"Are you busy?" Julia asked, hoping he would say no. KC shuffled around his room, getting up from his bed. He asked quickly, "No I'm not busy, is everything okay?" Julia laughed a little and she responded, "Yes, everything is fine, I was just you know… wondering if you can come back here." Julia lay back on the bed and waited for him to answer. KC chewed on his bottom lip and said, "Yeah I'll be there in a little bit, I'll sneak you something to eat too."

"Oh my god, I love you! I'll see you later, bye." Julia hung up before KC could respond. She smiled and her mom walked in.

She handed Julia the large Hershey bar and Julia smiled wide, taking it and ripping the wrapper off.

"KC is coming in a little bit." She stated.

"Oh, goody." Janet rolled her eyes. Julia rolled her eyes as well and she continued to eat her treat.

.

.

.

"Bye Adam!" Clare waved him off as he climbed into the car parked in front of The Dot. Adam smiled at his new friends and said, "Clare I'll call you later okay?"

"That's fine." Clare smiled.

Adam waved at Eli and Eli waved in return. The two watched Adam being taken away with his mother. Clare pursed her lips to a line and she asked, "Now what? It's pitch black and we haven't done much today."

"Well, since we've been at my house like twice today, do you want to go chill at your place, maybe watch a movie?" Eli suggested. Clare smiled a little and nodded.

"As long as I get to choose." She said.

"Fine." Eli rolled his eyes and led Clare to the car.

.

"Mom! I'm home!" Clare called.

"Welcome back Clare." Helen said from the living room. Clare and Eli walked into the living room and Clare frowned.

"Mom since you have the T.V. can Eli and I watch a movie upstairs?" Clare asked. Her mom nodded, not looking at Clare. Eli smiled and he grasped Clare's hand and led her upstairs to her room. Once inside, Clare shut the door and she began to change into something more comfortable; a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Clare sat down on the bed, next to Eli who had begun to get himself comfortable, removing his shoes and jacket.

She cuddled with him on the bed and Eli wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Eli didn't waste any time and he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Clare whimpered and she kissed him back.

Eli licked her lips, and forced his tongue into her mouth. Clare smirked mentally, enjoying how needy this kiss was. Eli ran his hand down her shoulder, to her waist, and placed it on her hip. Clare pulled away from the sloppy kiss and said, "Eli we're at my house, my parents care if I'm doing things to my boyfriend, and vice versa." Eli smirked a little and he brushed his lips against her ear whispering, "Then I guess we'll have to be very quiet Miss. Edwards."

Clare blushed and she pulled her head back, to look in Eli's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Clare was so naïve at times.

Eli resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I mean that when I touch you here," He reached down between her legs and started to teasingly stroke her through her shorts and panties, "You'll have to be quiet." Clare bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan.

"Can you do it?" Eli asked, moving her shorts to the side and brushing his fingertips over her clit through her thin panties.

"Eli, I can't… let's just watch a movie." Clare whimpered.

"Okay." Eli smiled and kissed her neck.

Clare turned around and she grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned her T.V. on. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

Clare smiled and she continued to flip through the channels.

"Hey Clare." Eli murmured.

"Hm?" Clare asked.

"I think I want to go with you tomorrow, to see Julia."

Clare smiled and she turned to him.

"Really?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I have something I want to tell her." Eli stated.

"What's that?" Clare asked.

"You get to hear it tomorrow, it's kind of important."

End of Chapter 14

* * *

Again, Clare is going to meet Fitz in the next chapter! I sorry for the mix up!

Anyway, reviews?

It's going to get pretty intense in the next chapter *wink wink*


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! This chapter is going to be the biggest one yet! So sit back, relax, read, eat some popcorn, imagine that Munro is sitting next to you, and enjoy!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Hanging by a Moment

The next day had flown by quickly. Quicker than Eli wanted, he waited in front of Clare's house, sitting inside Morty. Eli leaned his head against his hand and sighed heavily for the hundredth time. He glanced towards the front door, and watched his cute girlfriend bounce down the front steps. Clare climbed into the passenger side of Morty and she leaned over, kissing Eli's cheek. Eli smiled at her and he shifted the car in drive.

Clare scooted to the middle of the seats and asked, "Are you ready?"

Eli nodded.

"We don't have to stay long do we?"

"Eli I thought you wanted to talk to her." Clare said as he started to drive away from her house. Eli responded, "I never said I didn't want to, I just… I don't know it's like, I'm having second thoughts about what I want to say to her."

Clare smiled faintly.

Eli intertwined their fingers together. He rubbed his thumb back and forth and Clare leaned her head on his shoulder. It didn't take them long to arrive at the hospital. Eli parked in the back of the parking lot, far away. Clare frowned upon this, but she didn't bother in asking. They both climbed out of Morty and Clare took Eli's hand, interlacing their fingers together. Eli looked down at the ground as they made their way to the entrance of the hospital.

Clare reached up with her left hand, and grasped his bicep.

Eli glanced down at her and smiled faintly at her. He kissed the top of her head and Clare smiled wide. They entered the hospital and both headed to Julia's room. Clare knocked on the door, and Julia cracked one eye open. She smiled and blinked a few times, watching both Clare and Eli walk inside the room.

"Eli what are you doing here?" Julia asked.

"I have something I want to say to you."

"Eli it's not a good idea if you're here."

"Julia you have to hear me out, on what I need to say to you. It's important."

Julia blinked a few times and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Look, for the past two months, I have tried my hardest to ignore you, which seemed to work. When I found out that you cheated on KC with Fitz, I felt his pain. It sucks… it sucks big time. The first time I found out when you cheated on me with him, I felt like I was going to die, because… it was with the guy who made my life a living hell. You're probably the worse person ever… you don't take consideration to anybody's feelings—

"Eli, what I did with Fitz—

"I'm not finished yet," Eli interrupted her. He continued, "When—when I found out that you had sex with him… I didn't know what to think. I wanted us to be each other's firsts." Julia lowered her gaze and felt the tears begin to sting in her eyes. Eli swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed heavily. He finished, "I hope you get better Julia… because I know deep down… there's still that same girl I met a year ago." Eli exited the room, leaving Clare and Julia with slight a room full of awkward tension.

Clare smiled at Julia and placed her hand over Julia's non casted one.

"Clare, the reason I asked you to come today is because… I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, about KC about us, about everything. I tried not to like him, I really did. Please forgive me?" Julia looked up. Clare stared at her broke face and frowned.

"Julia… what you did with KC… broke our trust. I can forgive you, because I believe everybody deserves a second chance to prove themselves, that doesn't mean I'm going to trust you right off the bat though." Clare stated honestly. Julia chewed on her bottom lip and nodded her head. Clare smiled and Julia smiled in return.

"Clare."

She turned around and blinked at Eli, who walked in, only peeking through the door frame.

"Hm?" She asked.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"A tea would be nice." Clare smiled. Eli nodded and exited the room. Clare turned to Julia, who smiled faintly at her.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked.

Julia snorted.

"The pain is unbearable, but I mean they gave me these awesome pain killers, knocks me out in two minutes." Julia laughed, and hissed, placing her arm over her ribs.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Julia, how are your parents with this? Have they seen you any?" Clare asked, getting up and walking on the other side of her, sitting in the empty seat. Julia shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to talk about it. Her parents have seen her, but they would leave possibly thirty minutes after they arrived.

Julia sighed heavily.

A knock on the door caused Clare and Julia to turn their heads.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" Julia snapped.

Clare blinked a few times and got up from the chair. Fitz averted his gaze from Julia to the cute girl standing next to the bed. He smirked and Clare blushed, turning her face to the side. Julia glared at Fitz, trying to get him to leave. He ignored her of course, and walked up to Clare, standing before her. Clare blinked up at him and she backed up.

"Um, you're standing a bit too close, can you move?" Was all Clare could say. Fitz arched his eyebrow at her.

"Get away." Clare demanded, as Fitz cornered her.

"Fitz knock it off!" Julia shouted.

Fitz only smirked and he reached up and curled his fingers around Clare's hair. She blushed and bowed her head, pushing at his chest, well, she attempted to, but Fitz was too strong for her. So, he stayed in place, his body nearly crushing her smaller ones against the corner. Clare whimpered and turned her head to the side.

.

.

.

Eli walked away from the vending machine, holding a bottle of Nestle Tea, and Coke. He walked around the corner and headed down the busy hall. Eli sighed and walked into Julia's room.

"Eli!" Clare squeaked, running around the man that cornered her, standing behind her boyfriend. Eli narrowed his eyes.

"Emo boy, it's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Eli growled.

Fitz looked over at Julia, then back at Eli. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I figured I'd stop by and check on Julia here, same reason as you I presume." Fitz shrugged his shoulders. Eli turned to Clare and asked, "What did he do to you?"

Clare blinked up at him and shook her head, biting her bottom lip. Fitz snorted.

"Like I would do something to a cute girl like what was her name? Clare? Yeah, like I would do something to her."

"Never stopped you before." Eli snapped.

"Guys please!" Julia shouted, stopping their argument before it became into a fight. Eli glanced over at Julia as well as Fitz. Clare placed a hand on Eli's shoulder and he turned his head to her. She smiled at him and he loosened up a little. Fitz turned to Julia and said, "I only came here to check how you were, I'll be back later though." Julia, Eli, and Clare watched him leave.

Julia sighed.

"I'm beginning to see why you hate him." Clare whispered.

"Yeah, he's a dick." Eli responded. He handed Clare the tea and she took it with a smile. Clare twisted the cap off and brought the bottle up to her lips. She took a sip and Eli turned to Julia. He said, "Clare and I are going to go now, call if you need anything." Eli walked around Clare who glanced back at him, frowning. Clare turned to Julia and she smiled weakly at her.

"Go on get out of here, I'll call KC and have him company me. Thank you for listening Clare." Julia stated.

Clare smiled and she walked to Julia, carefully wrapping her arms around Julia's neck. Julia returned the hug, linking her arm around Clare's shoulders. Clare pulled away and walked out of the room. Eli was waiting outside for her. She smiled at him and said, "Let's get out of here." Eli nodded and he reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out.

"It's three now, what would you like to do?"

Clare pressed her lips to a line and looked around, something Eli found to be very, very cute. Clare glanced up at him and responded, "Let's go to your place." Eli blinked a few times.

"Again?" He asked finally.

"Sure, why not?" Clare asked curiously.

Eli shrugged his shoulders, "You're the boss." Clare smiled wide and she linked her arm with his, interlacing their fingers together. They walked out of the hospital, heading to Eli's car. He opened the door for her and Clare climbed in. Eli walked around the car and he climbed into the driver's side; he turned the ignition on, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards his place. Clare twiddled her fingers in the passenger seat, looking out the window.

She glanced over at Eli and he smiled at her, when he noticed that she was glancing at him. Clare smiled in return, and then looked back out the window.

Eli licked his lips and he cleared his throat, not trying to sound too nervous.

They arrived at his place moments later, and Clare bounced out of the car. She smiled back at Eli as she made her way to the front door. Eli followed, locking the doors. He unlocked the front door and walked inside to silence. Eli closed the front door and said, "Okay, we're here Clare-bear, now what?" Clare licked her lips in a provocative kind of way, causing Eli's heart to skip a beat. He swallowed hard and Clare bit her lip, looking down at the floor.

"Back when… we were at the hospital, you said you wanted Julia to be your first…" Her sentence trailed off. Eli frowned and he reached up, grasping her chin and lifting it up. Clare blinked up at him and he said, "That's different now Clare." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear. He whispered, "I want you to be my first… only you." Clare blushed and she couldn't help the smile that curled her lips up. She looked up at him and Eli cupped her face. Clare closed her eyes, leaning against his touch.

Eli gently pressed his lips against hers, kissing her chastely.

As he pulled away, their eyes met, blue crashing with green.

Clare leaned up and she crushed her lips over his, grabbing the sleeves of his shirt. Eli cupped her face with both hands, chewing softly on her bottom lip as they kissed violently, tongues dancing and exploring each other's mouths. Clare moaned as Eli reached down and cupped her ass through her jeans, groping her. Clare pressed her body into his, trying to feel more of her boyfriend. Their bodies were so close to each other's that she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest.

Eli's hands moved down to her thighs, and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

With unsteady steps, he walked to the couch, and dropped her off there, his body towering over hers. Clare whimpered and her hands found their way around his neck. Eli kissed down her jaw line, his teeth grazing her skin causing Clare to gasp, and her eyes fluttered closed.

He pressed his lips against her neck and sucked tenderly on her soft skin. Clare moaned and she raked her fingers through his hair, tugging at the soft, silk strands. Eli moaned against her skin and drags his teeth across her neck, moving up to her ear. He sucked on her earlobe and chewed on it softly. Clare gasped, her chest heaving up and down. Eli licked the shell of her ear, once again tugging at her earlobe. His lips found hers, crushing them together.

Clare moved her hands inside his shirt, grazing her finger nails across his flesh. Eli sucked her tongue into his mouth and moaned when her nails scraped softly across his nipples. Clare liked the way his moan sounded, so she did it again, pulling another moan from his throat. Eli pulled his mouth away from hers and breathed heavily. Clare moved her lips to his neck and she kissed that one particular spot that drove Eli insane.

"Clare." He gasped.

She smirked and sucked on his neck, occasionally biting his skin.

"Ohh…" Eli moaned, his eyes closed and he breathed heavily through his slightly parted lips. Clare kissed the lightly bruised flesh and she pulled away. Eli slowly opened his eyes, and was immediately staring into Clare's now dark blue eyes, dilated with lust, pleasure, and desire. He licked his lips.

"Eli, can we go to your room?"

There was no hesitating in his response, pulling her up from the couch; he led her to his room. They stumbled to his bed, Clare fell back on it, with Eli's body landing on top of hers. She started to tug his shirt off, but Eli stopped her.

"Clare we don't have to get undressed."

"Eli, I—I want to though…" Clare responded shyly. He pinned his eyebrows together and Clare smile weakly up at him. She said, "Eli… I want this…" Eli blinked a few times. He knew exactly what she meant, knew exactly what she wanted. Eli kissed her chastely; he pulled away and glued their foreheads together.

"Are you sure? We were talking about this yesterday and… you said—

"That I didn't want to yesterday… I'm ready Eli, it's perfect… now." Clare interrupted him. Eli nodded and he kissed her again. Clare thrust her tongue into Eli's mouth, coaxing his to play with hers. Their kiss grew more sloppy as Eli started to removed his shirt over his head; breaking the kiss for a few moments, only to start back again once he tossed his shirt to the side. Clare pulled away, gasping for air. Eli tugged on her shirt.

She got up and helped him removed it.

Eli tossed the shirt to the side and reached up to softly cradle his hands over her breasts clad in a silky black bra. Clare bit her bottom lip, arching her back as she moaned. Eli gently massaged her breasts while he leaned down and kissed her sternum, licking a line to the tops of her breasts that were spilling over the bra she wore. Clare whimpered when Eli's hands squeezed her breasts a little harder, feeling her nipples tighten. Eli reached around and he unclasped her bra.

Clare blushed when Eli stared at her chest.

He smirked and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Her blush grew darker and she tilted her head to the side, still feeling slightly embarrassed, even if Eli has seen her before. This time is different. They're moments away from making love, and Clare had never felt more embarrassed, or nervous in her entire life. Eli dipped his head down and placed a kiss over her nipple before he flicked his tongue over it.

"Oh!" Clare gasped, the pleasure now coursing up and down her spine, creating goosebumps on her creamy white skin. Eli reached up and he groped her neglected breast. He sucked on her nipple and tugged on it between his teeth while his thumb and index finger tugged on the other, pinching, pulling and twisting lightly.

"Mmm, ohh! Eli…" Clare whimpered.

He switched, giving her other nipple the same treatment.

"Oh my god!" Clare groaned. She grasped his bed sheets, wondering and questioning how just with someone playing with her breasts would turn her on so much. Eli kissed down her body, dipping and circling his tongue in her navel. He pulled back, and started to unbutton her jeans. Clare watched as he pulled them down her legs, leaving herself clad only in her black boy shorts. Wanting Clare to feel slightly more comfortable, Eli removed his pants, leaving himself in his boxers.

Clare looked at his obvious arousal and she reached up to touch him, but Eli stopped her.

"Not yet." He stated.

Clare nodded and Eli crawled on top of her, his erection pressing against her center. They both moaned at the contact. Eli rolled his hips forward and both moaned yet again in unison. Clare whimpered, "Eli please… now." He kissed her forehead and moved off her, only to go to the drawers and rummaged through them, trying to find a condom. Once he found one, surprisingly, he walked back to the bed. Clare shyly, yet seductively, removed her panties, revealing her already wet pussy.

Eli did the same with his boxers and Clare watched as he ripped the condom wrapper off, and slipped the condom on.

He climbed on top of her and Clare swallowed nervously.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Clare nodded, shyly.

Eli kissed her temple and he gently thrust his hips forward, slowly pushing his dick inside her tight entrance. Clare whimpered and she bit his shoulder. Eli gasped and stopped. He asked, "Are you okay?" Clare nodded.

"Keep going, I'm fine." She responded

Eli obeyed, pushing his cock deeper inside her. Clare hissed. He stopped.

"Eli stop stopping… please." Clare said.

"Okay, sorry… I just don't want to hurt you." Eli said, pained.

"It's okay… it's supposed to hurt right?" Clare asked. He nodded.

"Well, continue, please… I want you too bad right now for you to stop."

Eli sighed softly. He placed his hands on either side of her head, lifting his upper body up. Eli continued pushing his cock inside her and Clare whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut; the pain was harsh, the stretching hurt her so bad that she whimpered, "It hurts." Eli responded while gasping, "I know, just relax." He thanked god for his parents being out of the house, because the moment he thrust himself all the way in, breaking through the bundle of nerves that blocked him from entering more, Clare let out a piercing scream that made tears weld in his eyes.

Eli leaned down, kissing hers away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Clare."

"E-Eli, it hurts… it hurts." Clare whimpered.

"I know, it'll get better, I promise." Eli responded. He whispered soothing words in her ear and slowly, carefully thrust his hips back, and then forward, trying to ease the pain in between Clare's legs. She breathed shakily, biting hard on her bottom lip. Eli pulled his hips back again, and then moved forward. He stopped his movements all together when he heard her whimper.

"Don't stop." Clare gasped.

Eli nodded and he placed his hands on either side of her head yet again, and started steady rhythm, making sure not to hurt her. Clare moaned, her lips parting as she breathed heavily. Eli licked his lips and increased his pace, not too hard, and not too fast. Clare moaned again, her hands clenching the bed sheets.

"O-oh, Eli! Oh Eli faster… please." She gasped.

Eli complied, thrusting his cock in and out of her fast. He gasped and moaned, loving the feeling of how tight she is around his cock. Eli closed his eyes and let the pleasure course through his body. Clare reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his body over hers. Eli grabbed her hips, moving his hips harder.

"Ahh! Eli!" Clare cried out, arching her hips up to meet his hard thrusts. Eli moaned, "Fuck, Clare…"

Clare gasped, feeling her abdomen tighten.

"E-Eli, I think I'm—I'm going to—Ahh!"

Eli moaned loud, feeling her walls tighten around his cock. He continued thrusting his hips, faster and harder than before, trying to get himself to cum. After two long minutes of jackhammered thrusts, Eli soon came, his body collapsing on top of Clare's. They breathed heavily, sweat covered their bodies.

"That was… that was amazing." Clare gasped.

"Yeah… I'm glad I waited." Eli responded.

Clare smiled and swallowed hard. Eli moved back and he kissed her lips, reaching up to cup her face. Clare pulled away and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He pulled out of her, and removed the condom, tossing it in the trash bin next to his bed. Eli checked the time. It's four thirty. He said, "We can lay here for a bit, then drop you back off at your house." Clare nodded and she pulled Eli's black comforter over their bodies. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. Eli kissed the side of her neck, and sighed, inhaling her scent.

He had to admit that after sex, she still smelled so sweet. Clare turned around, facing him. Their legs tangled together as they curled up closer to each other. She sighed, nuzzling her nose against his neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his body, keeping his body close to hers.

"I'm glad you were my first Eli."

"Me too Clare… me too."

End of Chapter 15

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Wasn't this chapter just so sweet? Reviews?

Reviews will be nice :3


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I really have no excuse as to why I haven't posted for this story in a little over a few weeks. I've been too attached to Alibis and Crawling on Ashes -_-; anyway, here you are chapter 16. This story is coming to an end sadly :/ after this chapter, it's going to be two more, and Unmasked is going to be completed D;

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Only Love

(Three Weeks Later)

" Julia! Clare, will you two please hurry up!" Eli shouted from the foot of the stairs of Clare's house. He turned to the other two boys, KC and Adam, who were sitting on the couch in the living room. Adam blinked at Eli and asked, "What's taking them so long?"

"Dude, they're girls, they always take forever." KC joined in.

Eli and Adam laughed in unison, and both nodded, agreeing with KC. After a short moment of waiting, the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs echoed, and Clare soon walked around and entered the living room. Eli did a double take, and smiled a little. Clare blushed and she bowed her head, hiding the red on her cheeks. Eli had to admit, that even though Clare is always beautiful in his eyes, tonight, she looked more beautiful than ever.

Clare wore a bright short baby blue dress, which came up to about mid-thigh. The top part of the dress was heart shaped, and had cute silver flowers decorated here and there, as well as on the skirt of the dress. Around the waist were a bright blue ribbon, and a medium sized bow on the front, the skirt belled out slightly. Clare's make-up was simple but it made her look just that much more gorgeous; ocean blue eye-shadow, thin layer of black eyeliner with a little wing, and mascara. Her hair remained curly, but her bangs were pulled back, held with a fancy silver clip.

The shoes she wore were silver flats that tie around her ankles.

"Um… d-do you like it?" Clare asked.

"Like it? Clare I love it, you look so… beautiful." Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

The blush on Clare's face deepened and she smiled inwardly.

"Come on, come on, come on! The dance started ten minutes ago." Adam said as he got up and fixed his sleeveless black blazer, and then the cuffs of his royal blue button down shirt. Eli turned to him and then heard another set of footsteps walking down the stairs. KC got up, waiting to see his girlfriend. He smiled a little, looking at her up and down. Julia had a cute short black dress with a hint of gold shimmering off the skirt, and around her waist was a large black bow. Her make-up was done dark; smokey eye with eyeliner and thick mascara. Her long dark hair was pin straight, and parted down the side, her bangs hung over her left eye.

Julia's red lips curled up as KC walked up to her, a "shocked" look on his face.

"Wow." He muttered.

"Let's go guys, the dance, remember." Adam pushed. The two couples laughed a little and they followed Adam out the front door of Clare's house. They all climbed into Adam's large white SUV, Clare and Eli sitting in the back seats, while Julia took the passenger seat, and KC sat in the seat behind Julia. Adam turned the ignition on, and he drove away from Clare's house.

Clare glanced over at Eli, she smiled and said, "You look really good Eli." He turned to her and smiled faintly. Clare reached up and she fixed his silver tie, smiling lightly. Clare pulled her hands away from his neck and said, "You really do look good. Silver is such a great color on you." Eli blushed lightly and muttered "thanks" under his breath. Clare giggled.

"You should slick your hair back more often by the way."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, no PDA in my car… unless I can join." Adam said.

The four others laughed at his joke, Eli responded, "Sorry Adam, you're not really my type." Adam turned around for a brief moment, flashing Eli the dorkiest frown face ever.

"Don't worry Adam; I'm sure Eli will come around." Julia joined in.

"Yeah who knows, maybe he'll even confess his love for you." KC cooed. Eli cleared his throat and Clare stated, "Well too bad for you guys, Eli is all mine." Clare turned Eli's face to hers and she planted her lips over his. Eli cupped her face and kissed her back. Clare pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder. The ride to the school was short. When Adam parked, everybody piled out quickly.

The five walked to the double doors, where they were greeted by Holly J, dressed in a long strapless black formal dress.

"Good evening, you guys all look so good." She smiled.

"Thanks." They all responded, all at once.

"Ha ha, well, the dance has already started; don't forget to vote for Prince and Princess of the dance." Holly J stated as she took the tickets from the five. As they walked through the doors of the gym, they somehow ended up going their separate ways.

.

.

.

"What would you like to first?" Eli asked, his arm around Clare's waist. She glanced up at him with her pretty blue eyes and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Let's vote!" She didn't wait for Eli to respond, only grabbed his elbow, and tugged him to the table that was decorated with large silver and red stars, and it had highly transparent red table cloth. Behind the table sat Wesley. She smiled wide at him and he smiled in return.

"Clare you look so pretty!" He stated.

"Thanks Wesley, you look good too." Clare responded.

Wesley smiled and he turned to Eli.

"Wow Eli, you're wearing something other than black." Wesley joked. Eli chuckled and nodded lightly. Wesley pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and handed both Clare and Eli two cards, one labeled "Princess" the other "Prince". Clare thought about who she was going to vote. Eli arched an eyebrow and he said, "It's it completely cliché if I vote for us?"

Clare turned to him and she smiled a little.

"I was thinking we vote for Julia and KC."

Eli frowned lightly and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the sharpie sitting on the table and wrote down KC and Julia's names on the cards. Clare did the same. They handed Wesley their vote, and he placed them in two separate boxes. Clare waved at Wesley, and she turned to Eli. He took her to the dance floor, just as a slow song started to play.

Eli wrapped Clare's arms around his neck, and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her body close to his. Clare smiled up at him and whispered, "I love you Eli."

"I love you too, Blue Eyes." Eli quickly responded.

Clare laid her head on Eli's chest and sighed softly. She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart, which always played her favorite song. Eli kissed the top of Clare's head and sighed lightly, a smile plastered on his face.

.

.

.

"Let's vote for Clare and Eli." Julia said for the millionth time.

"But it would make more sense if we voted for us." KC laughed.

Julia frowned and she said, "Well you can vote for us, I'm voting for Clare and Eli." Julia placed the cards on the table and she quickly scribbled the names down on the thin black line. She handed the cards to Wesley, who slipped them into the box. KC sighed and he scribbled two names down and handed the cards to Wesley. He took Julia's hand and led her to one of the empty round tables.

"Who did you vote for?" Julia asked as they sat down.

"Clare and Eli." He responded.

Julia smiled wide and she hugged KC.

"Good, because I voted for you and me." She giggled. KC's mouth dropped and he smiled a little. Julia laughed and kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and said, "I'm so glad we're back together."

Julia smiled inwardly.

"Me too KC." With that said she leaned in and placed a slightly chaste, but passionate kiss on his lips and stood up quickly.

"Come on, let's dance." Julia grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

KC trailed behind her, and soon ended up bumping into Clare and Eli. KC said, "Sorry, it was Julia's fault." Eli laughed and Clare said, "It's okay." The four danced together to the beat of the fast rhythm song, enjoying each other's company.

.

.

.

Adam sat in the back, watching his four friends dance all over each other. He laughed and shook his head, thinking how slightly hilarious they all looked. Adam turned his attention to a girl who sat alone at a table. He sucked on his bottom lip and walked slowly over there. He sat down next to her and grabbed her attention.

"Aren't you the new girl…? Fiona?"

"I think so." She laughed a little.

Adam smiled in return and said, "Um, why are you sitting by yourself? Did your date leave or something?" Fiona turned to him, her blue eyes blinking curiously. She responded, "I didn't show up for a date unfortunately." Adam frowned.

"Why not?" He asked, curiously.

"Well, I never got asked." She responded honestly.

"That's a shock. To be honest, I wanted to ask you, but ha ha, I thought you had a date." Adam rubbed the back of his head and Fiona blushed lightly. She cleared her throat and moved her long curly chocolate brown hair over her shoulder. Fiona said, "Well… I would've said yes if you asked me." Adam's lips curled into a soft smile and he momentarily got up. He held his hand out, and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Fiona looked at his hand, and then back up to his deep blue eyes. She smiled wide and got up, taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor, and the two were joined with Julia, KC, Eli and Clare. It didn't take long for the small group of six to dance all together, but the music was soon shut off.

"Good evening Degrassi students, and welcome to our first ever formal dance. It's just about that time to crown our Prince and Princess. The votes are in now," Holly J took the two envelopes from Sav, "And our Princess is… Clare Edwards."

Clare's mouth fell and she soon smiled happily. She kissed Eli's cheek and almost bolted up to the stage, where everyone could actually see her and her cute fairy like dress. Holly J placed the plastic silver sparkled tiara on her head, and handed her a bouquet of red roses. Holly J turned to the microphone.

"Our Prince for the night is," She opened the envelope and blinked a few times, "we have a tie, our Princes are KC Guthrie, and Elijah Goldsworthy." KC and Eli glanced at each other and shrugged. They walked to the stage, and stood next to Clare on either side of her. Holly J walked up to them and she asked, "Who wants the crown?" KC and Eli switched glances with each other, and KC shrugged. Eli said, "I'll take it."

Clare giggled as Holly J placed the silver crown decorated with red, blue, and green fake jewels on Eli's head, while KC ended up getting a bouquet of flowers, Clare's flowers.

Holly J walked back to the microphone and she said, "Normally we have a dance between the two winners, but unfortunately, we have three winners. So, they might as well take turns with Clare." The crowd laughed when Clare's face turned a slight pink color.

"Well I refuse to share." Eli stated.

The crowd grew into another uproar of laughter.

"I don't mind, Eli and Clare deserve this, besides, I already have my princess." KC said, directing his statement to Julia, who bowed her head, hiding the blush that painted her pale cheeks a bright red color. KC jumped off the stage and he scooped Julia in his arms. Clare turned to Eli and he walked off the stage, Clare followed and he softly grabbed her hips, as she hopped down.

The entire school formed a large circle as they gave the couple the spotlight. The entire room grew dimmed, and Sav stood in the corner, behind the DJ table. He searched through the list of songs, and soon found a suitable song for the two to dance in front of the entire school to. Eli took one of Clare's hands, while the other was placed on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on her waist, and surprised her that he could really dance.

Clare smiled and laughed lightly as Eli spun her around once. When she stood face to face with him again, Eli ended up dipping her, his body looming over hers, and he crushed his lips over hers. The entire school "awed" in unison. Clare stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. After the couple had their chance to be the center of attention, more students joined them, and finished off the rest of the cute song.

.

.

.

"God, can you guys get any cuter?" Clare pulled away from Eli and turned to find the source of the noise.

"Alli!" Clare squeaked. She hugged her friend tightly, and pulled away saying, "You look so cute!" Alli smiled in response and hugged her friend. Alli turned to Eli and said, "Congratulations on winning Prince, Mr. Eli." Eli smirked and he thanked her. She turned to Clare and said, "Well I just came to tell you this, I'm going to go back to Drew, he's waiting."

Clare blinked a few times and she mouthed an "oh".

"Yeah, see you later Clare-bear; are you still having friends over after the dance?" Alli asked. Clare nodded, and her dark skinned friend soon walked away, disappearing in the sea of people. Eli turned to Clare and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her innocently.

They walked out of the crowd and walked to the table where Julia, KC, Adam, and Fiona sat.

"Hey Clare, I was just telling Fiona that you were having friends over, is it okay if she comes too?" Adam asked, hope pouring into his tone. Clare noticed the look in his eye, and then turned to Fiona, who was smiling lightly.

"I understand if you say no, I wouldn't want a complete stranger in my house either." Fiona laughed.

"Oh no it's not that, I don't mind." Clare laughed.

"Okay good." Fiona laughed as well.

Clare and Eli took a seat and the group conversed with each other, discussing what they should do when they arrive at Clare's place. Everybody agreed to watch a gory movie, with snacks, drinks, and pizza on the side.

"So it's settled right?"

"Yes, I can't wait." Adam said excitedly.

"I call the love seat." Julia chirped.

"No, we called the love seat." Eli said, pointing between him and Clare.

"Too bad." Julia stuck her tongue out.

Eli rolled his eyes and he smirked saying, "Well fine, I get the recliner, which means more cuddling between me and Clare-bear here." He kissed her neck tenderly.

Clare blushed, and everybody laughed jokingly.

"You blush way too easily, although it is kind of cute."

The six turned their attention to the noise from the stranger standing in front of the table.

"Fitz? What are you doing here?"

End of Chapter 16

* * *

I know it took a long time D; But, yeah… anyway, you guys didn't think it was going to end happy did ya'll? Ha ha, well anyway, reviews will be great :) If I reach FOUR HUNDRED, I'll be a happy camper. So, reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: This is the last chapter! And then the epilogue! I had fun writing this story :) It was very fun to write! Anyway here you are, chapter 17!

Oh and before you begin reading, this chapter is meant to be short! The epilogue will be shorter, forewarning.

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 17 – All the Gang's Together

All six pairs of eyes were glued to the man standing before their table. He sighed heavily and said, "Look guys I'm not here to fight. Just wanted to see how Julia was doing." Eli, Clare, Adam, Fiona, and KC all looked over at Julia who blinked a few times in slight confusion.

"I'm fine." She responded finally.

Clare glanced at Fitz and he pressed his lips to a line, and started to walk away.

"Fitz wait!" Clare called out to him. He turned around and Clare got up from the chair, and walked up to him, ignoring the whispered "what is she doing" coming from all her friends. Fitz turned around and she glanced at Eli who glared at her lightly.

"I know we hadn't been the best of friends, but… I noticed that you've changed since the first time you entered Degrassi."

"What's your point candy pants?" Fitz asked. Clare blushed at the nick name he tends to call her when nobody was around. She sighed and asked, "I'm having some friends over after the dance, would you like to come over?" Fitz switched glances between the cute girl before him and the group that sat at the table, all glaring at him and whispering amongst themselves. Fitz glanced back at Clare and she looked up at him curiously.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm not into kiddy parties."

Clare laughed.

"Okay, well I tried." She shrugged.

"Maybe next time." Fitz said.

"Yeah, okay." Clare smiled. Fitz smiled slightly in return and walked around Clare. She walked to the table and Eli immediately asked, "What did you talk to him about?" Clare looked over at Fitz and sighed softly, and then averted her gaze back to Eli, who blinked and gave her a knowing look, waiting patiently for her answer.

Clare smiled, "It's nothing to worry about. Do you guys want to go ahead and get out of here?" Nobody seemed to protest, and they all got up. Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's waist and led her to Adam's car. Since they have Fiona coming along with them, the seating arrangements won't be so awkward; Adam and Fiona sat in the front, Julia and KC sat in the middle seats, and Clare and Eli took the back seats of course.

Just as Adam turned the ignition on to the SUV, Eli turned to Clare, and snuck a kiss from her. She blushed, but returned the kiss. Adam glared at them through the rearview mirror and sighed, shaking his head lightly. It's not like he could stop them. Fiona touched his shoulder and he looked over to her, she smiled faintly and said, "I think we should get something to eat along the way. Like, some snacks or something." Adam nodded.

"Hey guys since we're having pizza tonight, would you like some snacks too?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." They all answered in unison.

"Looks like they're a little busy." Fiona laughed lightly.

Adam nodded and rolled his eyes. He loved his friends, but… they were all too sexually active. He blushed at the thought and looked over at Fiona. When she noticed him looking at her, she smiled softly. Adam smiled in return, and cleared his throat. It was hard for him to not get nervous when Fiona was around. He liked her, and for the past few weeks, he's tried to get her to notice him. It didn't take long, but they hardly ever talked.

Momentarily, the SUV had stopped and the couples, who were busy swapping spit, tore their mouths away.

"Why are we here?" Eli asked, staring at the grocery store.

"We're getting chips and snacks, you guys were obviously not paying attention to me when I asked if you wanted snacks." Adam sighed.

"Obviously." Julia muttered.

Nonetheless, they all climbed out of the SUV and headed into the store.

"So what exactly are we getting?" Julia asked.

Adam growled.

"I'm just playing, Adam. You know I like to tease you." Julia smiled and hugged her friend around the shoulders, he was a little taller than her no doubt, but he gave her a hug back.

"You guys didn't have to come with me—

"I don't think leaving us alone would've been a good idea." Eli smirked, his arm wrapped around Clare's shoulders and she blushed lightly, looking away.

"Don't tease Clare, Eli." KC said.

"Why not, she likes it." Eli purred against her ear.

Julia, KC, Eli, and Clare decided to wait outside while Fiona and Adam walked into the store to buy the things they came here for. Julia wrapped her arms around KC's waist and turned to Clare, asking, "So Clare, what were you talking to Fitz about? I really want to know." Clare glanced over at her dark haired friend and sighed heavily.

"I just asked him if he wanted to come over to my little get together."

"What?" Eli asked quickly, a little shocked that Clare would actually do such a thing. She glanced up at him and quickly answered, "It's okay he's not coming. I mean… there's nothing wrong with Fitz. He's just… he apologize to you guys!" Clare looked up at Eli and he frowned at her. Clare reached up and touched his cheek.

"Well, at least he's not coming." KC said.

"Exactly, I was just being nice." Clare shrugged nonchalantly as Eli wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his chest pressed against her back. Clare leaned her head back and kissed his jawline. Eli smiled and kissed her temple.

"I wonder where Adam and Fiona are, they've been in the store forever." Julia said in a complaining tone. KC shrugged. As if on cue, the two mentioned walked through the doors, holding a few bags; Adam said, "Okay you guys. Let's go. I have everything we need." Fiona walked by the group saying, "I even snuck us some champagne." KC, Julia, Eli and Clare switched glances with each other and shrugged. Clare wasn't much of a drinker, but since it's the weekend, her mother normally lets her drink something light, champagne being one of those kinds of drinks.

They followed Adam and Fiona to the truck, taking their usual seats. Once situated, Adam turned the ignition on and headed off to Clare's place.

.

.

.

"Adam, truth or dare?" Clare asked as she sat in between Eli's legs, her back pressed against his chest. Adam thought about it and he answered with "dare".

"I dare you to kiss Fiona." Clare smirked.

Adam and Fiona both blushed and Julia joined in saying, "Come on Adam, we know you want to kiss Fiona." He rolled his eyes, and leaned over and cupped her cheek and kissed her. Their lips moved and Fiona soon deepened the kiss, she slightly forced it, pressing her lips harder over Adam's. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip and she slowly parted her lips, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Adam smiled mentally; she tasted of chocolate and strawberry champagne.

"O-okay you guys." Clare stammered.

Adam and Fiona pulled away and he asked, "Is that a good kiss?" His statement was directed to Clare.

"Good? That was amazing." Fiona joined in.

The group laughed.

"Okay Adam, your turn." KC said.

"Hm, Eli. Truth or dare?" Adam asked.

"Truth." Eli responded while he wrapped his arms around Clare's waist, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed heavily. Adam reached into the bag of potato chips and grabbed handful. He said, "You have to tell the truth okay," Eli nodded, "name a song that you know by heart that isn't death metal, rock, emo, or screaming music." Eli blinked a few times. He sighed heavily.

"I know all the words to "Red Light District" by Porcelain and the Tramps."

"The stripper pole song?" Julia squeaked.

Eli nodded.

"I'd love to see that one day." KC laughed, imaging Eli singing along to a song that isn't screaming, emo, death metal, or rock. Clare too imagined it and she laughed softly. Eli kissed her neck and leaned over to the table, grabbing the glass that was half empty with the pink champagne.

"KC, truth or dare?" Eli asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on Julia's dress and wear it for the rest of the night."

The entire group burst into a series of heavy laughter, KC blinked a few times and looked over at Julia, who held up her dress, waving it in his face. He got up muttering something that sounded like "Eli I hate you". KC disappeared in the bathroom upstairs, and Fiona said, "You're horrible." Eli smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Moments later, KC walked down the stairs in Julia's cute dress.

"Oh my, it fits well." Julia laughed.

"It sure does, it even matches your eyes." Adam tried to say in the most serious tone. KC laughed sarcastically and sat cross legged next to Julia; she leaned into him and kissed his cheek. KC smiled.

"Well, we've all gone at least once, except for Clare. So, Clare—truth or dare?" KC asked. Clare swallowed hard.

"Truth." She answered.

Clare wasn't about to pick dare, for she knew that KC was going to make her do something she didn't want to do, or probably enjoy doing.

"Crap, I was hoping you'd pick dare," KC sighed, "okay name one hilarious moment that happened between you and Eli when you guys had sex." Clare and Eli both blushed. She sighed and soon answered, "Well you see… when we were over at his place, we thought we were alone, and well… I said something and his mother walked in on us both… we ended up falling off the bed in the most awkward position." Clare's face turned darker than a red bell pepper and the entire group blinked a few times. Julia asked, "Okay what was the position."

"I refuse to answer that." Clare responded quickly, burying her face in her hands.

"Eli?" Fiona asked.

"Okay fine, we landed in the sixty nine position, but with me on top of her instead."

Adam was the first to bark out a laugh, the others joined in, trying their hardest not to roll on the floor. Clare brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her head in them. Eli snickered and he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I bet _that _was a lovely sight to see." Julia said, causing Clare to tighten the hold around her legs, and her face to burn redder.

"Okay, hahaha, I've had enough for tonight. I think it's time for us to get to bed."

"Wait, wasn't Alli supposed to be coming over?" Julia asked.

Clare lifted her head, which of course was still red, "She called earlier saying that um, she was going to be busy tonight, that she won't be able to come by." Julia nodded and she said, "Well time for the girls to go upstairs. Guys have to sleep downstairs, right?" Clare nodded and she got up, Eli got up as well. She kissed him goodnight; Julia did the same to KC, while Fiona hugged Adam, tight. He shyly kissed her temple, and she blushed lightly, smiling. Clare, Julia, and Fiona walked upstairs.

"Oh and KC, you're not going to use my dress as a night gown right?" KC narrowed his eyes at Julia and watched her run up the stairs, a series of giggling following after.

.

.

.

"Hey guys, do you think Adam likes me?" Fiona asked as Clare fixed her a bed on the floor of her room.

"I'm sure he does." Julia nodded, Clare nodded as well.

"Yeah, he's mentioned it a few times to me." Clare smiled a little.

"Good, because well. I really like him." Fiona responded as she fixed her long hair into a braid, letting it fall over her shoulder.

"That's great!" Julia beamed. She crawled into the spare bed Clare had in her room, and Fiona snuggled under the sheets. Clare did the same, and sighed heavily, turning the lamp off in her room. She lay in bed and smiled warmly before she drifted off into sleep.

.

.

.

"I'm going to ask Fiona out some time next week." Adam said.

"Finally." KC said.

"Shut up, I got nervous; I don't think she likes me." Adam frowned.

"Dude, she totally likes you. You can see it in her eyes." Eli said as he fixed his bed on the couch.

"Oh, how poetic Eli." Adam swooned.

"I'm just saying dude, go for it, before some asshole takes her from you." Eli retorted. He pulled the sheets over his body, and curled up on the couch. KC reached over and he turned the lamp off, making the living room extra dark. Adam lay on the floor and sighed heavily. Before the three could fall asleep, he asked, "Do you think she would mind me being… you know… transgendered?"

"Fiona's going to love you Adam, don't over think it." KC responded groggily.

"Okay…" Adam responded last. He turned on his side, and closed his eyes.

End of Chapter 17

* * *

The epilogue should be posted in the next few days, probably next week, or saturday. I'm not making any promises, but yeah... I had fun writing this story. It's probably my favorite besides Alibis and Crawling on Ashes. Anyway, reviews?

Goodbye for now!


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! No, there will not be a sequel following after this story, sorry. Anyway, here you are, the epilogue!

Oh, and it's not going to be very long as you can see, it's going to show a few scenes between the three couples, you'll get it once you read it :)

Song: Happiness – Tyler Kyte; listen to the song, it's amazing *hearts*

* * *

Unmasked

Summary: Sequel to Masquerade; You know what's awesome? Clare and I are together. You know what I find hilarious? Julia and KC's stupid jealousy. You know what sucks about that though? The drama that came along with mine and Clare's relationship.

* * *

Epilogue – It's a Long Way to Happiness  
One Week Later

"Fiona."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because, I like hanging out with you, and because you're amazing."

"Yes, I would love to." She smiled wide.

Adam smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately. Fiona kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. They pulled away and Adam said, "Now that you're my girlfriend, I'm going to take you out on a date tonight. So, you should go home and get ready now." Fiona nodded and she hugged Adam yet again. Adam returned the hug and kissed her temple.

"Did you finally ask her?"

Adam and Fiona broke away, and watched as their two friends – Eli and Clare – walked down the steps of Degrassi and headed in their direction. Adam nodded and Fiona went to hug Clare, squealing excitedly. Eli pat Adam's shoulder and said, "Finally huh?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Where are KC and Julia?" He asked.

"They should be joining us in a few minutes. I hope they didn't forget." Clare responded. The four exchanged a few words with each other, waiting for the rest of their group to arrive. They were going to the Dot in celebration that they are going to have a two week break from school. Clare stole a kiss from Eli, when Adam and Fiona had started to kiss in front of the school. Eli smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay you guys can stop swapping spit, we're here." Julia announced as she bounced down the stairs. KC followed behind her.

"Good, we were just about to leave." Eli said sarcastically.

"Sure with Clare's mouth attached to yours, that's something I'd like to see." Julia joked.

"Well it is worth a try." Eli said.

Clare shook her head when Eli swooped down to kiss her. The group laughed and all started to walk to the café. Once they arrived, they took a seat outside, pushing the tables together so they wouldn't be cramped sitting around just one. KC asked, "So, what are we going to celebrate with?" Everybody was silent. Of course, they didn't plan what they were going to eat or drink in celebration, all they knew was that they were going to the Dot.

"I say we get milkshakes." Clare suggested.

Nobody protested.

"The guys are paying." Julia said.

"Of course." Adam said as he wrapped his arm around Fiona's slender shoulders.

"God, you two are just too cute." Clare squeaked.

"And you're such a girl." Eli responded quickly.

Clare rolled her eyes and Julia joined in, "So, I think KC should go order our milkshakes." KC sighed over exaggeratedly, and got up from the table, and walked inside. He was soon followed by Julia, leaving Clare and Eli and Adam and Fiona by themselves. It was silent, before Fiona said, "So, what are you guys going to do for the break?"

"Well, Eli and I are going to spend the week with his parents in a cabin, outside of town." Clare responded.

Adam laughed, "You two better be safe." Clare blushed and bowed her head while Eli rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against her temple. Moments later, Julia and KC came back, both holding a small tray with three vanilla milkshakes on each circular tray; Julia handed Clare, Adam and Fiona one. KC handed the rest to himself, Eli and Julia.

"What are you two doing for the break?" Fiona asked Julia and KC.

"Um, not much, just going to spend time with each other." Julia responded, while gently elbowing KC's side. Adam looked over at Fiona and said, "And I get to go out of town with my family, so great." Fiona giggled and she said, "You can always come with me to New York, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having you with me." Adam thought about it, and figured it wasn't such a bad idea. He said, "I would have to convince my mom." Fiona nodded, remembering when she met Adam's mom.

"She's such a bitch." Julia muttered.

"I know." Adam laughed.

"Well at least we're all doing something productive over the break, and then it's back to school for all of us." Eli stated before taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake. He looked over at Clare and she smiled wide at him. Clare leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm so glad we're all friends again." Julia said.

KC nodded and Adam joined in, "Now can we remain friends?" Eli snorted and Clare elbowed his side lightly. Fiona wrapped her arm around Adam's waist and said before she took a sip of her milkshake, "Of course we're going to remain friends, the actual question is how we ended up getting together after you four had a tragedy a few months ago, and how you never asked to be your girlfriend until today."

"We have one fucked up friendship." KC laughed.

"Well the bottom line is that we all stayed friends nonetheless." Clare said.

"Right." Julia nodded and she smiled at Clare.

* * *

I know it was short, but hey, I didn't want the ending to be long. So, I was thinking that I should do a three one-shots, following after this. I know I said I wasn't going to do a sequel, but I think it would be cool to like write a three-shot and make them all lemony. You know, since Eli and Clare are going to be staying in a cabin for two weeks *winkwink* Fiona and Adam will be going to New York *winkwink* and Julia and KC will be getting busy everywhere, it'll be a win win for both of us haha.

So, reviews?


End file.
